The Usual Story!
by Cynthia03
Summary: What happens when the hot guy Emma yelled at in Starbucks for spilling her coffee, is her devilishly handsome and rich playboy new boss Killian Jones?
1. Chapter 1

_Jesus fucking Christ_

Emma had been running late, really really late. Only Ruby would throw a last minute break up party on a Sunday night which dragged on until 2 a.m and with lots of wine and whining about men.

Emma picked up her order of a venti skinny vanilla latte from Starbucks - the barista owner/worker who had turned more of a talking buddy – Mulan – raised her eyebrows and pointed towards the big round clock behind her to which Emma replied with a hurried smile and shrugging shoulders.

Holding her coffee, Emma turned around and bam. She had knocked head straight into a tall man, spilling the coffee all over herself in the process, as she cursed loudly causing a woman sitting with her toddler giving Emma a dirty look.

Emma looked up, getting ready to yell at the stranger, an easy vessel to get all her hangover and new client nerves out of her. But when her eyes met the deepest blue she had ever seen and _holy shit_ that strong jawline covered with a nicely trimmed scruff, she hesitated. The man noticing her reaction to him, smirked. Of course he knew how insanely hot he was and had probably received this reaction from every woman he met, but Emma will not be one of them.

Regaining her composure, Emma crossed her arms and yelled, not caring for the woman beside her giving her dirty looks.

"What the fuck? Watch where you're going next time" Emma sneered and the man's left eyebrow ticked up in surprise. _Take that coffee-spiller_ Emma thought, pleased at his reaction since of course he was expecting her to get all flabbergasted from his hotness and not yell at him for his mistake.

"It seems to me that you weren't the one paying attention as to your headings, love" the man spoke, his voice low and soft and _are you kidding me! He had to have a stupid British accent!_

"Oh please. Don't put the blame on me for your carelessness. You better pay for my coffee, smartass" Emma hissed, as she took a step forward, not trying to think about the way he smelled of the sea and rum and leather. Or how he had a scar on his cheek, and a black earing on one ear.

"Of course, love" he said, walking towards Mulan and giving out his order and Emma muttered "usual for me".

They both waited for their coffees in silence, Emma dabbing the front of her shirt with tissues Mulan gave her while the man ran his gaze from Emma's toes to her head. Seriously, she was late for this stupid new client meeting, _and_ there was a huge visible coffee stain on her shirt.

Mulan placed Emma's coffee first on the table and the man reached for it the same time she did, causing their hands to collide. Emma retrieved hers immediately, and turned to the other side, not looking at him as she could feel his eyes on her.

He held out her coffee to her and Emma took it, careful not to touch him again.

"There are far easier ways to get a man to buy you coffee, love" he smirked, boiling Emma's blood. Who does he think he is? Does he really think Emma did all of this just to get him to buy her coffee?! _Jerk._

Emma looked up in his blue eyes that had mischief written all over them and keeping his stare, firmly stated, "Fuck you" before she stomped out of the barista, leaving a very amused man watching her leave.

 **I don't know if I should continue?**

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to continue this story!**

 **Chapter 2**

Emma ran towards the door of her office tower, clutching her coffee in one hand as she rubbed the tissues on her coffee-stained shirt and lifted her elbows to balance her purse slinging on her shoulder.

She entered the office of Jones Consolidated where she worked under the head corporate attorney David Nolan who was her boss as well as friend as he was married to the teacher, Mary Margaret, at the daycare center on the ground floor for all the businesses and their employees who had children.

Jones Consolidated's CEO Liam Jones suddenly resigned, forcing his younger brother – an apparently very handsome and charming Killian Jones – to rise from his days lounging around on his sailboat somewhere in Spain with god knows who and how many women. Today was the day when everyone would finally meet the infamous playboy Killian Jones.

Emma offered the receptionist a quick smile as she ran towards the conference room where everyone was gathered, judging from the empty office rooms and cubicles. _Holy shit I'm getting fired_ Emma thought as she increased her pace, cursing herself and Ruby and that stupid coffee spiller guy as she was really, really late. Emma straightened her navy skirt and suit as she opened the door, all eyes inside automatically fixing on hers as Emma started, "I'm so sorry. I hope I'm not distur-"

"He's not here yet Emma" a voice spoke from the end of the room. A tall and strongly built man spoke, his hands resting on his waist as he peered down the tall glass windows behind him.

"We've been waiting for almost half an hour now" David continued, clearly displeased from his new CEO, "First day and late" he shook his head in disapproval.

Pleased from David's view of this Killian Jones lateness, as due to it he completely forgot about Emma being late, she took a seat beside him, finally tasting her coffee that the coffee ruiner man bought her.

As they all awaited their new CEO's arrival, munching on the muffins and croissants bought for the meeting, Emma's thoughts wandered back to the coffee ruiner. She needed a better name for him than that – perhaps, 'Hot Coffee'. He _was_ insanely hot. _Oh god_ Emma thought _he was smoking hot_. If he wasn't such a jerk and smug, this would've been a perfect opportunity for Emma to flirt with him and have him scratch her itch for one night. _Just one night._

As Emma's thoughts drifted onto how the scenario in Starbucks could've gone different in ways that would've somehow ended up with him in her bed - the door opened, revealing a short man wearing a red hat. All the faces in the room (mostly females) dropped as the man walked in, straightening his red hat. _Seriously_ Emma thought. It seemed like the rumors were false.

No one had ever seen Killian Jones except of David who had met him once at Liam's mansion. David had ranted endlessly about how the younger Jones was lounging between two women, reading his book as the women were watching some senseless reality show. As much as everyone was disappointed of Liam resigning as he was a great guy, people were also excited for Killian taking over as the guys were looking forward for all the parties while the women were hoping to probably be the one who wins his heart, marries him, and has his children. Well, some of them. The other ones like Emma didn't really care.

Sure Emma found guys attractive and this Killian Jones had piqued her interest and there were rumors of him being attractive, but all she ever looked for a guy was attractiveness, some basic manners, and whether or not he was a sociopath or a creep. What more do you need from a one night stand anyways?

So as the man in the red hat entered the room, and some women as well as Barry sighed in disappointment, Emma just rolled her eyes. She just wanted to see a pretty face. And once again her thought drifted to Hot Coffee.

" !" David spoke and everyone in the room let out a breath of relief, "Where is he?"

"He stopped for a coffee David, he's here. Just making a call to Liam" Smee informed them, offering a sorry smile and divulging into the muffins as he sat beside Barry.

Emma's phone vibrated indicating that was Ruby calling her, probably apologizing for the drunken rants she went on last night. She stood up and took the call, walking to the edge of the room facing the windows looking over the city.

The door opened with a slight creek and finally Killian Jones was revealed to the room. Emma heard people taking quick breaths and as she turned around, she saw everyone huddled around the man. The woman smiling extra wide as they shook his hand and then passed a knowing look to their friend. And the men grinning, as this man definitely looked like a party guy. Emma couldn't see the apparently insanely hot Killian Jones face, but judging from the reaction inside the room, thought the rumors were correct. She turned around towards the windows a last time to mutter Ruby a good bye as she heard David's voice, "And this is Emma Swan, one of our attorneys"

Emma shut her phone off quickly and turned. And froze. _Jesus fucking Christ. No way in hell. Oh shit no._ Her mouth gaped open as her eyebrows shot up, mirroring the expression the man in front of her was wearing who had not moments ago spilled her coffee and bought her a new one. _And_ Emma had yelled "Fuck You" at him.

"Emma, this is our new CEO Killian Jones" David nudged her, confused by her reaction.

Emma stood there frozen but Killian seemed to recover, a smirk taking over his face as he extended his hand, "Emma Swan" he spoke, his tongue lining his lower lip.

"Killian Jones" Emma said, meeting his hand and purposely offering a hard hand shake which he didn't seem to notice as his eyes were fixated on hers.

They held onto each other's hands for a tad bit longer than usual before David spoke, "Killian – have a seat" and pushed a chair towards him.

Emma let go of his hand and soon settled herself beside David's chair, clutching her coffee. Once she took a sip out of it, she could feel Killian's glare on her.

David introduced Killian to his employees and Killian requested every employee to introduce themselves to him. The introductions started with a young woman sitting beside him who was smiling too much and brushing her hair off her face followed with a very stern woman, who was clearly not getting the hype around this man. Finally Emma's turn came and she straightened her back and finally made eye contact with Killian who was already looking at her.

With a challenging look in her eye, because no way Emma Swan was going to let herself be affected by him, she firmly stated, "Emma Swan, I'm one of the corporate lawyers here and I work under David"

Killian smiled, his lips forming into a pout as he tilted his head to look at her. Emma returned his gaze by raising her eyebrows and while holding his gaze, taking a sip of her coffee.

"That coffee must be delicious Miss Swan" he spoke in his deep British accented voice.

"It's okay" Emma replied, tilting her own head to match hers. Killian grinned lightly and as David continued to speak, kept glancing at Emma who kept her gaze anywhere but at him.

This was surely going to be interesting.

 **Leave Reviews? Pretty please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Once the meeting was over with Killian giving a speech about "Liam has wanted to take some time for himself" and "excited to work with you" and "let's work together as a team" and "consider me your friend" and all that fake bullshit, David stood up thanking Killian and asking the employees to resume work.

David was the head corporate attorney but others might even say he was the one in charge when the CEO wasn't present. Liam and David were really good friends, thus, the automatic leadership position appointed to David.

Emma left the room with a final glance towards Killian who was busy talking to David. She walked towards her office room quickly in order to avoid being sucked into the commotion amongst her employees who were all fawning over the new CEO. She shut her office door and slumped in her chair, her hands running through her blond hair. _What the hell just happened_ she thought as she replayed the last hour of her life. She wasn't sure whether she was getting fired or not. Killian didn't outright call her out yet, but did acknowledge that he recognized her as he commented on her coffee.

 _Whatever. I'm not going anywhere_ Emma thought, straightening her spine and raising her head as she switched her computer on. Why should she be scared? If he had wanted to fire her over the Starbucks incident, he already would've. And if he was expecting some sort of apology, he was not going to receive one because it wasn't Emma's fault. But then there's the entire Hot Coffee thing. He _is_ hot and Emma _did_ think about taking him to her bed. And from his heated glares and smirks, she knew he was hitting on her.

There was no way Emma was going down this road. Thankfully, Emma wouldn't have to work with him much as she works mostly with David who later corresponds with Liam, now Killian. Emma was safe.

"David" Killian spoke once he was seated in his big brother's office chair, "who is that lass? Emma – Emma Swan?"

David raised his head, "Emma Swan is one of our junior lawyers. Why Mr. Jones?" he asked, a tad bit concerned as he knew this man's reputation and wouldn't want him near her.

"How many times do I have to remind you to call me Killian? Nothing I was just wondering. Hm, lawyer right? Well, it seems like I will need a lawyer to help me out with a personal issue, would you mind summoning her to my office?"

"I can help you out Killian, there's no need for Emma" David replied. No way was David allowing this man near Emma. She'd already been through a lot; she didn't need this now.

"I'm sure you can but you have a lot on your plate already. I wouldn't wish to bother you and I need a lawyer for personal reasons. Please tell her to come meet me" Killian commanded, nodding his head to indicate the conversation was done.

With a nod towards Killian, David left to seek out Emma.

Emma was scanning through her stock profile when she heard a knock on her office door. She looked up and David peeked his head inside, "Emma, Killian wants to see you" he informed her and left.

Emma's face dropped. _No_. She just prepped herself into thinking that she'll probably never really have to speak or see this man, but it seems like she was wrong. Emma nodded and stood up, straightening her skirt. She walked towards the big wooden doors of Liam's – Killian's – office and after taking a deep breath knocked. Mr. Smee opened the door and let Emma in.

Killian was seated on Liam's chair, a leg slung lazily over the other and his suit lying on the leather couch beside his table. His vest was unbuttoned and tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Mr. Smee, you may resume your work now" Killian commanded to which the man in the red hat left, shutting the door behind him.

Neither of them spoke, both holding eye contact as neither one of them was reluctant and too stubborn to lower their gaze.

"Miss Swan" "If you're expecting me to apologize then tough luck cause I'm _not_ apologizing" Emma interrupted him, her hands clutching her skirt.

Killian's eyebrow ticked up, a hint of a smile on his lips, "Miss Swan I was barely asking you to take a seat"

"Oh" Emma said, seating herself into the comfortable chair and keeping her hands on her knee.

"Quite an eventful meeting, might I say?" he spoke, tilting his head.

Emma nodded, not wanting to talk to him so he'll think she's probably stupid and leave her the hell alone.

"Miss Swan" "Call me Emma" she interrupted yet again, and Killian nodded.

"Sorry what were you saying Mr. Jones?" Emma spoke as he didn't say anything after her rude interruption.

"Call me Killian, Mi- Swan, _Swan._ I would like for you to work with me in a case related to my own personal will. Would you like to start right now or to first complete your impending work and then later start with me?"

Emma blinked. She wasn't fired which was a good thing, and she didn't have to apologize, bingo.

"Um" _Don't do this_ a tiny voice in Emma's head spoke, _No no no don't do this. Run away, don't look up, don't look into his eyes, no._ Emma looked up and found him staring right back at her, a glint of hope as well as amusement in his eyes – his beautiful too blue eyes - and Emma blurted a "Yes".

"Of course Mr. J- Killian" Emma stated firmly, straightening her back and keeping her face cold and business like, "I have work to finish, so let's start working on this tomorrow?"

Killian nodded, a smile plastered on his face, "Of course Swan"

Emma stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. She walked through it and instead of letting the wooden doors close on herself, she turned around and looked at him and breathed out as he was looking intently at her. As the door shut, the last thing Emma saw was Killian smiling.

 _What the hell have I done_ Emma thought as she walked back to her office. Something told her she needs to stay away from this man, while something else was pulling her towards him since the moment she spilled her coffee on him.

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've gotten 2 reviews telling me that the "other" story was better but literally they are the same. I had just accidentally posted it twice, but it's literally the same thing so I'm not sure what you're referring to. Feel free to let me know in my PM :)**

 **And as for the person who left the review about Emma seeming out of character as she seems like an asshole - I agree. But keep in mind that this Emma is closer to the S1 Emma. Plus, since its an AU, I'm trying to keep the characters true to themselves, but they might be slightly different as not all that happened in the show happened to them. But I do appreciate your constructive criticism! Thank you :)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews guys - they seriously are such a motivator.**

 **Chapter 4**

Once the clock struck 5:10 p.m and Emma had completed scanning the file for loopholes David had handed her, she gathered her things and her purse and headed towards the door. She mumbled a hurried 'goodbye' to her co-workers as she really really didn't want to see _him_ again.

After Emma had left Killian's office room, she had walked straight to her office and had cursed at herself. _Why did I do this to myself?_ She wasn't stupid; she knew there was sexual attraction between them and working with him would be hell.

Once she was back at Ruby's apartment who was accumulating her newly ex Dr. Whale's things to burn, she spilled everything to her.

"Emma you know better than to get involved with bosses" Ruby sneered, pushing a blue shirt aggressively into the pile.

"I know" Emma nodded, "And you know me, I don't go beyond one nighters. It's just _he's so hot_ Ruby. I mean, of course, I'm not interested in a relationship but just you know for _one_ night"

Ruby stood up, grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring herself and Emma more of it.

"Listen to me Emma, men are pigs. All they want is sex, and once you try to talk about your feelings and future, they run like the Flash"

Emma offered her friend a sympathetic smile; Ruby was finally with a guy she actually liked and wasn't just using him for the excitement of a relationship. Once Ruby had mentioned moving in together since he spent most of his time at her apartment anyways, they had a major fight resulting in Ruby kicking him out of her house and yelling at him to never contact her again, which he hadn't.

"I'm sorry, I'm bitter right now" Ruby sighed, "But honestly Emma. Getting involved with bosses, or even just a one night stand with them, always results in ugly situations. People are just gonna talk and unfortunately everyone's gonna think you're a slut gold digger so don't do this to yourself"

Emma looked up at her friend, "I completely agree" she said before she gulped down her wine.

Killian arrived at his new apartment; boxes were still scattered around but he didn't have much stuff. He walked to his kitchen and poured himself a glass of rum and as he was about to switch the TV on, his phone rang.

Killian looked at the caller ID and smirked, "Right on time brother"

"How was your day Killian?" a deep voice came from the other end, and judging from the teasing tone Killian knew his brother was smiling.

"It was spectacular _mother_ " Killian responded, sitting down on his velvet chair. Liam had always treated him like he was some little child, always asking him about his day and whether or not he ate food.

"Killian, you know I only wish for what's best for you. You were going to rot your brains away on that boat, doing nothing"

"Aye, not much of a brain either way brother" Killian sighed, matching the one he heard from Liam's side.

"How were the employees? I presume the ladies must've been ecstatic to seeing you finally. Did the rumors match their expectations?" Liam laughed.

"They were all bloody suck ups. David told me to send you his regards" Killian responded, unamused by his brother's teasing. _Emma_. Suddenly, his thoughts wandered to the blond beauty. She was quite something; she was fiery, tough, and didn't seem to fawn over him like he was used to by now from the opposite sex, and sometimes the same sex as well.

"Liam, did you know of an employee – Emma Swan?" Killian asked, keeping his tone neutral.

"Ah yes! Emma! Very smart lass. She works under David – they're both pretty close. She's an excellent lawyer; you should see her in action, very tough"

Killian smiled, pleased with the information he just received. After making false promises of calling him everyday and flying to Liam's house for Christmas, Killian cut the call. He slumped down on his couch, gulping down his rum as his thoughts wandered to Miss Swan.

Emma arrived at Starbucks on time. She chatted with her friend Mulan for a couple of minutes as she awaited her order and suddenly Mulan raised her eyebrows, her eyes widening as she whispered for Emma to turn around.

Before Emma could, she heard a deep voice near her ear, "Hello, Swan"

She gritted her teeth and turned around, finding Killian dressed in a black suit which made his blue eyes stand out.

Emma nodded at him in greeting and gathering her coffee and bagel, excused herself. She swiftly walked towards her office building, not giving him a chance to reply. She walked inside the elevator and let out a little yelp of surprise as she found Killian entering after her. He smiled and stood beside her, their shoulders almost touching. More people entered, forcing them to stand with their backs pressed against the backdoor and Emma scooted towards the corner, standing perpendicular to the doors. Killian followed her, standing right in front of her but facing towards the front doors, thus his right side was towards Emma.

More people entered in from the third floor, causing Killian to turn, now facing Emma straight ahead. A gentle push from his back caused him to fall on her slightly, before he muttered a "sorry" to her and pulled back. But someone else was already behind him, forcing him to stand close to Emma. So close, that if he looked down at her, his lips would brush against her nose. So close, that Emma could smell his spicy cologne, could feel his hot breath on her forehead, could hear his slightly higher than usual heartbeat. She could see his dark chest hair peeking from his white shirt and a necklace worn around his neck, so she turned her head to the side and felt his lips touching her forehead for a moment.

People got off at different floors, causing him to stand in front of her as he was before someone pushed him. Once a woman got off on the fifteenth floor, winking at him before she walked out, Emma and Killian were alone. He scooted a bit closer to her, and Emma gulped down big gulps of her coffee. He didn't say anything, merely stood beside her, his shoulder brushing against her here and then.

Emma finally looked up, because she was expecting some kind of flirting or cocky remark from him once they were alone, his jaw twitched and he looked down at her. He held her gaze as he brought his tongue out and licked his lower lip, causing Emma to breathe heavily. _No Emma, no bosses, NO, self-control Emma_

Emma looked away swiftly but could still feel his gaze on hers. Could still feel the thick tension between them and realized just how hot she was. She had burned up the second he fell on her before, but at that time all she could think of was him. She saw his smirk once she tapped their floor button again and moved the collar of her plain pink shirt to allow some air.

Once the elevators doors finally opened, she looked up at him and he smirked, "Ready to work together, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes, and stomped out as she heard his little laugh behind her and couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Jones would like to see you" Mr. Smee told her when she returned from the photocopier room. She nodded and followed him to his office.

Mr. Smee opened the door and let her in. To Emma's surprise Killian was lying on his couch, with his suit, waistcoat, tie and shoes scattered around the room. His sleeves were rolled up, outlining his strong arms as he was reading a book.

"Ah, Swan" he said once he saw her and sat up, "Shall we start?"

"Yes" Emma replied, still confused to whether this man thought this was his house or his office.

"I would like you to review whether these changes in my will are accurate" he said, shutting his book and picking up the file on the coffee table in front of him. Once he had the file in his hand he looked up at Emma, "Please, love, do take a seat" he tapped the space beside him on the couch.

Emma nodded and sat down at the very edge of it, as far away from him as possible.

"I have added Belle French into my will; given her the rights to my personal trust fund and my house in LA and London" he said, offering her the file which she took.

 _Belle French._ Emma had never heard that name, not even from Liam. So this Belle French must be some super model or someone he's dating then. Without warning, a shot of disappointment shot through her. _That's ridiculous_ Emma thought.

They both sat in silence as Emma looked over the files. Jack, Mr. Smee's assistant showed up and asked what Killian wanted for lunch. Killian turned towards Emma and asked her, "Lunch is on me. What would you like to eat, love?"

Emma looked up and blurted out, "I don't think that's a good idea"

"It's just lunch, lass. You can continue your reviewing in the car and even in the restaurant. Belle will be joining me so she can sign it right there with a lawyer present"

 _It's a work lunch_ Emma lied to herself and murmured, "Italian?"

Killian grinned slightly and repeated Italian to Jack who left the room with a nod. Killian stood up and wore his shoes and waistcoat, ignoring the coat and tie as he picked up the files from Emma's hands and motioned for them to leave.

As they were both exiting the office, Emma could feel the eyes of her co-workers on hers and as the elevators shut on them, the last thing she saw was David's horrified face.

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Keep them coming :)**

 **Chapter 5**

Killian parked outside the restaurant. He had declined Mr. Smee's offer to drive and had opted to drive himself, opening the door for Emma and then closing it as she sat inside the BMW. The restaurant was fifteen minutes away and the drive had been quiet, with Emma peering out of the windows.

Once the hostess directed them towards their table, Killian pulled the chair out for her, and Emma's eyebrows shot up. No one really does that anymore and the last person she had expected this from was the playboy Killian Jones.

She was surprised really. Since the elevator ride, he had been very polite and professional. She wasn't subjected to any of his grins, smirks, or smug faces the entire day, and she would be lying if she didn't miss them.

"Red or white wine, Swan?" Killian asked, looking over the wine menu.

"I'm fine, thank you" Emma replied. She was having a hard time controlling herself when she was completely sober, no way was she drinking with him.

"Why, are you afraid you'll find me even more irresistible after a few libations?" he teased, tilting his head slightly and his tongue peeking out to line his lower lip. _And he's back_ Emma thought. The smug is back.

"No" she smiled, "I'm at work"

"You're with the ultimate boss, Swan. Don't worry, I won't fire you. How would red work?" he asked, ticking his eyebrow.

Emma nodded, looking around the restaurant. She had never been here but it didn't take her to look over the menu to know it was extremely expensive. As Killian was ordering the wine and making small talk with the hostess who was smiling widely at him, Emma took out the papers from her bag and studied the last three pages that were left.

Killian really was worth a lot. And he was handing this _Belle French_ quite a lot of it. _She must be really special_ , Emma thought.

"So, after the cut that is for Belle, the rest of your estate will go to?" Emma asked, when she felt Killian's gaze back at her once the hostess left.

"I'm not sure yet, lass. Liam doesn't want any of it, well most of it is cause of him. Hopefully, I don't die before I figure out or else the government is getting a lot of money from me" Killian joked.

"Killian, if you don't mind, why did Liam resign all of a sudden?" Emma asked, offering a hesitant smile as Liam hadn't told anyone why he suddenly quit. Not even David.

Killian grinned, "My brother is getting married! His girlfriend, Elsa, just delivered the news that she was pregnant but she lives in Ireland and hates all these superficies things and isn't interested in money or anything" he smiled in appreciation, "So my brother resigned and moved to Ireland to be with her and their baby causing me to rise from my slumber"

Emma smiled. No one had any idea that Liam even had a girlfriend, much less that it was so serious. "We never knew he had a girlfriend!"

"Ah, well, my brother is a very private person. Plus, him and Elsa hadn't had the smoothest relationship – they were fighting one day and the next day they were all in love" he looked up at Emma finding her green eyes happy yet sad at the same time.

"Have you ever been in love Emma?" Killian asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Emma blinked a couple of times. A few flashes of a man with a dimpled smile and false promises of a home came into her head, Killian's question reviving old buried and hurtful memories. She didn't want to tell him. Hell, except of David, his wife Mary Margaret, Ruby and Dr. Whale, no one knew the entire story. No one had bothered to know. Emma only ever bothered with one night stands when she wanted to scratch an itch, or at most some of those blind dates Ruby and Mary Margaret put her up to who only had any interested in talking about themselves, and staring down her cleavage.

She didn't want to tell him, she shouldn't tell him. She gulped hard and responded, "No, I have never been in love"

Killian's eyes squinted and his eyebrows furrowed as if he knew she was lying. He formed a pout with his lips as Emma blurt out a "What?" confused by the thoughtful expression on his face.

"You know love, you're quite an open book" he spoke, "You say something but your eyes tell a completely different story"

Emma was about to protest as how dare he? He's known her for a total of two days and all of a sudden she's some open book to him? She glared at him as he stared back at her.

"KILLIAN!" a voice broke both Emma and Killian out of their gaze and they turned towards the door where a petite brunette wearing killer heels was running towards the table. Killian abruptly stood up and gathered her in his arms as she threw herself on him. They stayed like that for a moment before they separated and the brunette finally saw Emma.

"I'm sorry, you must be his new lawyer?" the woman spoke with an accent, _Australian?_ " I'm Belle French, Killian's half sister – we share the same father" she extended a tiny hand which Emma took and shook slightly.

"I'm Emma Swan" Emma said, smiling at her since _phew sister_ not that it mattered to her, mind you. And father? Emma doesn't ever remember Liam talking about his father, and she recalls David telling her that there are no parents in question here.

Killian pulled the chair out for her as well and signaled for the wine to be present for her. Once the orders were given and second servings for wine and bread was taken, Killian finally spoke.

"Well Swan, I'm guessing the paperwork is fine since you haven't said anything about it?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded and before she could speak Belle spoke.

"Killian you honestly don't need to do this!" Belle protested, "Listen, leave your will for your future wife and kids"

"Belle, I'm not arguing with you about this _again_ " Killian stated firmly, and nodded, indicating that the conservation was over.

They all ate while talking about Belle's recent adventures. Emma learned that they had found out that Belle and the Jones brother's were half-siblings just around three yeas ago. The Jones brothers had taken her in and welcomed and treated her as a sister.

Belle was an avid reader like her brother sitting beside her, and she loved to travel. From the hours they spent at the restaurant, finishing their food and drinking what seemed like their fourth cappuccino, Emma had gathered that Belle was a very nice young woman who was so full of hope and love. She was telling them about her recent visit to Prague when her phone rang and she stood up to take her leave.

"It was very nice to meet you Emma!" she spoke, clasping Emma's hand in hers, "I thought all you office people were boring, but I was quite wrong. Please, do meet me again when I'm back here!"

"Of course Belle. It was a pleasure meeting you" Emma responded, squeezing Belle's hand lightly.

"And try to keep my brother out of trouble, huh?" she joked, nudging Killian in his ribs, who let out a "Oi". He pulled Belle into his arms and Emma watched as he sternly told her to "be safe", "call me if you need anything, I mean _anything_ Belle", "don't talk to strangers" and all sorts of warnings. Emma smiled, touched by the genuine care he had for her.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Once they were back at the office, most of the employees had left but whoever were still there had all automatically turned to see them, David watching them like a hawk. Emma walked to Killian's office with her to explain him all the steps to take now that he had Belle's signature.

"Alright Swan, so you do whatever you told me and then give me back the papers. When shall you be done by?" he asked, taking off his waistcoat and Emma had to bite her lip from not watching the curve of his bicep through his tight shirt.

"Um, by tomorrow lunch I should be done" she assured him.

"Perfect – SHIT" Killian cursed as one of the buttons of his waistcoat got stuck with his cuffs. "A little help, love?"

Emma dropped her bag and walked towards him. She placed her hand on the place where his waistcoat buttons and cuff buttons were stuck and carefully touched it, making sure to not touch his hand or any skin or anything. She lowered her head a bit, till it was near his shoulder and she froze momentarily when she felt his head drop down, his nose just above hers almost touching. She yanked his waistcoat and the button of his cuff flew out, causing Emma to apologize which Killian refuted saying he "needed a new shirt anyways".

He rolled his sleeves up and that's when she noticed it. A heart tattoo with a dagger going through it and the name _Milah_ etched on it. Without thinking she asked him, "Who's Milah on the tattoo?"

Killian froze. His smirk and smile dropping as his entire face fell. He blinked a couple of times and it felt like the moment in the restaurant when Killian had asked Emma if she had ever loved anyone – just the tables were turned right now.

He glanced at his tattoo and looked back at her and responded, his face still very serious and almost sad, "Someone from long ago"

"You lost her didn't you?" Emma blurted out and cursed herself for asking this. He hadn't fired her for the coffee incident but he surely would for asking personal questions. _Well, he had started it in the restaurant,_ she thought and straightened her spine.

"For someone who hasn't been in love, you're quite perceptive aren't you?" he spoke, his eyes boring into hers as his face was emotionless, a hint of sadness in his usually smirking blue eyes.

"Maybe I was…once" Emma replied and once she realized what she had admitted, grabbed her bag and marched out the room, not giving him a chance to say anything back.

-xx-

As Emma was sitting in her bedroom at night, watching some tv show, her thoughts wandered to the day's events. She was exposed to two sides of Killian that she wasn't sure existed. He was knows as the good for nothing younger brother of Liam Jones who only cared about his money and the girls he fucked but today she saw him being a caring and slightly protective brother who was also including his half-sister in his will. And she also learned that he had been heartbroken by someone he loved. This _Milah_ , whoever she was had surely broken his heart and the fact that he has a tattoo of her, means he loved her dearly. It terrified Emma that both her and him had been hurt in love, and that since the moment she's met him in Starbucks, she's been thinking about him quite a lot and she suspects he does as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the lovely review guys! They really do make me want to write this story :)**

 **Chapter 6**

Emma arrived at the office earlier than usual as she was certain that Killian would show up there at the same time she did and then they would have to face the sexually charged elevator ride to the office. Moreover, after admitting to him about her being in love, and him opening up about his tattoo, Emma really didn't want to see him.

She saw Killian walk inside the office wearing a navy suit and smiling at the employees who were greeting him. He looked towards her office and she immediately looked down at the paperwork of his will. She continued working on it, dreading the fact that she'll have to go see him for this.

She looked up from the will on her desk to David's face who had knocked on her door and seated himself on one of the chairs facing her table. Emma smiled at him and he spoke, "Emma where were you going with Killian yesterday? And what is this work he's asking you to do?"

Emma rolled her eyes at him playfully - Poor old David, always so overprotective of her! – "I'm just working on his will, and yesterday we met with the woman he's adding to his will"

"Oh" David said, a note of relief in his voice.

"Look David, I know you mean well, but trust me you don't have to keep asking me about every guy I talk to" Emma said, "Just trust me, ok?"

David nodded, "We just want you to be happy – which reminds me, you're coming Saturday night for dinner right?"

"Yes, of course Mary Margaret has already called me twice about it"

David smiled at her and left, trusting her since she was good enough to resist this Killian Jones.

Once Emma was done with Killian's will, she gathered the papers and headed to his office. She took a deep breath and told herself to calm down as he probably also doesn't want to talk about the woman who broke his heart. Jack was sitting on his table outside Killian's office and told Emma to go right in.

Emma knocked twice before she opened the door. Killian was lost in some papers in front of him, as his eyebrows were twitched together in concentration and his tongue was peering out from his lips. He didn't even notice once Emma came to stand in front of his table.

Emma coughed and Killian's eyes shot up, a smile appearing on his face for a second before he asked her, "Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your will, I'm done" Emma told him, handing him the papers which he took with a 'thank you'. He let them fall on his desk and looked up at her, a smile on his face.

"Aren't you gonna check them?" Emma asked, ticking her eyebrow up.

"I trust you Swan" he responded, sitting back on his seat with his arms folded up, "So are you coming to the work club night on Friday?"

Emma had heard about this club night from one of her colleagues, a stern woman in her mid-fifties who was annoyed with the fact that Liam resigned without any explanation and his good for nothing brother took over. She was also fussed over how the entire office had been reacting to it – the women all happy since the man was hot and apparently single, while the men were happy as well since it meant good parties. She had complained endlessly to Emma about how a 'club night' as a welcome party is very unprofessional to have and she would never attend it in a million years.

"I'm not sure yet" Emma responded, "To be quite honest, I'm not exactly friends with the people here. They are just people I work with, not friends"

"Ah, I see. David being the exception of course?" Killian asked, still leaning back on his chair.

"I've known David for a very long time – he's like a brother to me. But ya, I would feel kind of lost at the club night so I'm not too keen"

"I'll tell you what Swan" Killian spoke, "Why don't you bring some other friends along with you? That barista girl seems to be your friend, am I correct?"

Emma's mind went straight to Ruby, the only person she could truly call a friend and who knew all about Emma's ugly past. Mulan was surely more than just a talking buddy, but they had never hung out outside of Starbucks – they had occasionally shared drinks and food at Starbucks when Emma was out for lunch and Mulan was on her break.

She looked up at Killian who had an eyebrow raised and was looking at her with a challenging look. No way was she going to back down from this now, she'll go to this stupid club night just cause she knew Killian was going to say something incredibly either smug or teasing.

"Sure, I'll bring Mulan and another friend of mine with me" Emma responded and Killian pursed his lips to prevent himself from grinning like an idiot as Emma walked out.

The next few days went with a breeze. Surprisingly, there wasn't much work in the office as either Liam was still working along from Ireland or Killian actually wasn't as useless as people thought him to be.

Killian and Emma had bumped at Starbucks another day and this time Emma resorted to talking to him in there as they went up the elevator together in order to not sexually charge up the situation unnecessarily (which she still failed as Killian was almost pressed to her in the elevator).

They hadn't talked much as Emma was busy working with David and Killian was usually in the conference room, meeting up with the board of directors or some big shot clients of the company. Emma was kind of glad though, every time she used to look at him and find him smiling back at her, something flickered in her belly – something she hadn't experience since, well since around five years now and it scared the crap out of her.

As Friday approached, the employees left for home early as they all had to get ready for the club night. Apparently Killian had made arrangements in the newly opened and famous club, ensuring that the employees could get in without having to wait in line like others. Many of the older employees and people just generally uninterested in the office and parties declined to go, but the others were excited.

David wasn't going as clubs weren't his thing, plus he had a date night with his wife Mary Margaret.

Emma was at Starbucks after work, waiting for Mulan to gather her stuff and come with Emma to her apartment where Ruby already was, and where the girls would get ready.

She felt him behind her before he spoke, "Getting ready for the night, Swan?"

Emma turned around, "It seems so. Aren't you? Or are you going to go to a nightclub wearing a suit?"

Killian grinned, "Are you going to go to a nightclub wearing a suit yourself?"

Thankfully, Mulan saved her from this conversation as she appeared with her bag. Emma introduced Mulan and Killian to each other and Mulan headed for Emma's bug.

"See you tonight" Killian stated, docking his head backwards.

"Emma should I wear red heels or black?" Ruby screamed from the room as Emma applied her classic black liquid eyeliner, except this time she winged it. Emma walked out of the bathroom and Ruby whistled, "Oooooh Emma, Killian is surely going to die!"

Emma rolled her eyes. After going through many dresses she was going to give up – dressing up wasn't usually her thing. At work she used to wear professional suits and skirts, and at home she usually donned an oversize shirt. If she was going out with Ruby which were usually just pubs or restaurants, she would wear jeans. Dresses were a rarity for her.

She used to love dresses – pretty floral print dresses that ended mid-thigh and made her feel young. _He_ used to love them too since it gave him quicker and better access to the place just above her thigh. Since the incident happened, Emma had never worn a floral dress. She used to see them in the windows of stores, used to admire them and wish she could buy it and wear it, but she never had the guts. It reminded her of _him._

For tonight Emma had chosen to wear a tight plain black dress with a deep enough neckline for which Ruby had forced her to wear a push up bra, thus giving Emma a pretty impressive cleavage. The back had three thick strips, showing quite a lot of skin and the tightness of her dress was outlining the curve of her ass. Feeling a bit too exposed with her exposed cleavage, Emma wore a thick golden necklace along with golden studs in her ear.

"Shut up Ruby. I'm not trying to do _anything_ with Killian" Emma responded since maybe telling someone else would make her believe it herself. "And red heels"

"Mulan you ready?" Emma asked, the girl pouring three shots of vodka. She handed them both each and grabbed hers, "I just want to make out with some guy or girl tonight!"

"Same girl, same" Ruby responded and after clincking the shot glasses, the three downed down the drink. "By the way Emma so that we're clear, if you get drunk and try to make out with your boss, should we stop you or not?"

Emma's eyes shot up and she glared at Ruby, "Of course! But I'm not getting drunk and I don't _want_ to make out with Killian!"

"Sure" Ruby and Mulan said at the same time as they smirked at each other while following Emma to her bug.

A darkened place with alcohol and music and people grinding to each other or intensely making out? Surely, it would be the least sexually tensed place for Emma and Killian.

 **Notes:** \- Next chapter should be maybe a bit long as I kind of want to include Mulan and Ruby in it as well.

\- And ofc things are gonna get heated next chapter!

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the lovely review guys :)**

 **PastOneonta: OMG you just quoted back a line from it, thank you so much! I literally squealed when I read your review!**

 **iswearonKillianJones and Zerousy: Thank you for the Mulan thing! I really liked her character and hate how we only saw her never tell Aurora about her feelings and then join the merry men. So thank you!**

 **Once again, I love you all for your kind reviews.**

 **Warning: this chapter is a tad bit long!**

 **Chapter 7**

The club was amazing. The girls had found parking easily as Killian had booked an entire parking loft for the employees. They also had a separate entrance for them so they didn't have to wait in line. Emma exchanged casual greeting with some of her colleagues and joined Ruby and Mulan on one of the couches, drinking margaritas as they both scanned the room for potential men and women in Mulan's case.

Emma could feel the gaze of some of the male office employees – this was the first time Emma wore something this revealing and sexy. The women had all commented on how hot she looked and she had reciprocated it. Most of the men had also commented but in a respectful way. However, Emma could spot the two or three creepers whose thoughts were definitely indecent and they looked at her like a piece of meat.

Emma's eyes were searching for a dark-haired man when Barry came to sit beside her. "Damn Emma you look hot!" he exclaimed, scooting towards her.

"Thanks Barry. You look handsome!" Emma smiled. She liked Barry – he was just a fun going guy who was slightly overdramatic but had a great sense of humor. He was telling Emma all about the jerk he went on a date with when all of a sudden he exclaimed, "Oh my fucking god"

"What?" Emma asked, taking a sip of her fourth drink that Barry brought her as Mulan had disappeared to the bathroom and Ruby was on her phone.

"He literally looks like sin" Barry said, "I wouldn't mind going to hell for him, granted I already am"

As Emma raised a quizzical eyebrow, Barry pulled her towards him and pointed at the man he was drooling over.

Once Emma spotted him her mouth dropped open. As promised, Killian wasn't wearing a suit tonight. Instead he was wearing tight black jeans along with a black shirt and a tight black leather jacket. His hair was gelled back and he was also wearing a black stud in his ear. He was smiling as he greeted his employees.

"Why are all the good men straight?" Barry complained as Emma realized she had dropped her head on Barry's chest from the shock of seeing Killian in this demeanor. She sat back and blinked her eyes a couple of times.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Killian entered the club wearing the traditional 'black jeans and leather jacket' that surely works every time. And it did. As soon as he entered the club, not only his employees, but other people were ogling him as well and he would be lying if he didn't enjoy the attention.

From an early age on Killian knew he was attractive – the girls in his school were always eager to hook up with him and soon enough Killian had started using his pretty face to get things done just like Liam. "It's the Jones gene" Liam would always joke, facing a similar situation as Killian in the ladies department. But he had stopped caring about the attention or being smug about his attractiveness once he found Elsa.

But Killian could be smug about his handsomeness. And he was.

As he was making small talk with his employees his eyes were searching for blond hair, which was quite a lot in this club but none of them were the one he wanted to see. _Maybe she didn't come_ he thought, his face dropping. He spotted a glimpse of Barry who was waving at him and Killian started approaching him. He liked Barry; he was cool and funny.

As Killian was nearing Barry his eyes matched with the emerald eyed beauty beside him and he literally came to a halt. All he could see from here were Emma's lean legs and her blond hair as she had her head ducked to the side, talking to a pretty brunette.

"Killian!" Barry exclaimed and stood up, snapping Killian out of his admiration and continue his walk towards him. Emma's head had also snapped towards him and her eyebrows had shot up as she stood up and Killian could've sworn he almost had a mini heart attack.

Barry extended his arm as Killian shook it, his eyes still on Emma's as hers were on him. He then extended his arm to Emma who brought her hand up to his, clasping it but not shaking it. They were both standing, hand in hand, just staring at each other.

Ruby cleared her throat and nudged Emma who recovered and introduced the both of them. Ruby took ahold of Barry's arm and leaded him towards the dance floor, giving Emma a wink as she went.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Emma didn't know what to do or say. Killian was standing in front of her looking like heaven and hell all in one person as he was staring at her as if he had never seen a woman before. His eyes dropped to her cleavage for a lingering moment but soon he made eye contact with her again. His lips were parted slightly and she knew his tongue would peer out soon like it always does. And it did.

Not knowing what to say or do, Emma sat down and Killian sat beside her. They were close enough but Emma made sure that not a single part of their body was touching or else she would definitely combust.

They sat there silently for a while, both trying to remind themselves that they're in public and Killian is her boss. Finally Killian spoke, "You look…ravishing, love".

Emma smiled, "You look…"

"I know" he interrupted her with a smirk. "Shall I bring us some drinks?"

"Let's just go to the bar" Emma said as she stood up and Killian followed her. They both settled on the bar stools beside each other as Emma ordered two shots. She needed to get drunk, or at least tipsy since there was no way she could survive this night sober being aware of all the heated gazes Killian was giving her.

"So how has your first week at work been?" Emma asked, taking a bite of the cheese nachos Killian ordered.

"Pretty well I must say. Better than I expected" he said, nodding to himself.

"Good. Liam must be proud" Emma stated.

Killian's eyes snapped at her. "Proud?"

"Ya" Emma looked at him, "First week of work, and everyone loves you!"

Killian looks at her quizzically as if not really believing her.

"Look, I'll be honest with you, everyone was really upset when Liam suddenly resigned. He was a great boss. Once we learned that you were taking his place, well there were…mixed feelings" she said, taking a large gulp of the pink drink she ordered (what was this like her sixth cocktail and three shots?), "Some people were excited as there were rumors of you being well, insanely hot" Emma blushed slightly, "and a partier. But a lot of people were disappointed too as your reputation is one of just having sex with super models and lying around in that boat of yours doing nothing. Basically they thought you were useless"

She paused and looked at Killian who was listening to her intently, swiveling the glass of rum in his hand.

"Do you think I'm useless Emma?" Killian asked and Emma's eyebrows shot up. _Emma._ He has never called her that before, at least not that she can remember. It's always been 'Swan' or 'love', not Emma. But she likes it, likes the way it sounds on her lips.

"No Killian, I don't think you're useless. You replaced Liam – someone that literally _everyone_ liked and adored. Do you know how hard it is to step in the shoes of someone like that? You've been here a week and everyone likes you" she says, offering a small smile but Killian looks at her dead serious and then he speaks, "Do you like me Emma?"

Emma froze. She gulps hard. She doesn't _like_ like him. Sure, he's hot and every time he's around her, she feels like her body is on fire. But they've known each other for a week, for god's sake! You just don't like like someone within a week! It's a long and slow process.

But at the same time, she did tell him about her being in love once and he told her about Milah. She met his half-sister and he told her the truth about Liam's departure. Within a week of knowing each other, they both have shared things that people usually share with friends.

 _No Emma don't be ridiculous_ she thinks, _You've known him for a week. But this connection between – NO_

"No" Emma blurts out, "I mean yes! Of course, everyone likes you! Everyone!"

Killian huffs a chuckle and downs his rum, "Thank you Swan"

"For what?" she asks, glad that he doesn't further ask her about the specifics of what she likes about him.

"Of saying that Liam would be proud of me" he says softly, his lips forming into a smile yet it doesn't reach his eyes. And all Emma can think of is running her hand through his scruff and reassuring him that whatever he thinks of himself, he's better than that.

"Here you are!" a voice breaks them both out of their mood, "You have to dance!" Ruby grabs Emma's arm, "Killian would you like to join us?"

"Sure!" Killian replies, motioning Ruby to lead as she drags Emma with her, giving him a spectacular view of her backside.

Barry and Mulan greet Killian and they all dance on some Nicki Minaj song in a circle, Ruby ensuring that Emma is between her and Killian.

The four of them dance in a circle as some employees come and go to join them. Suddenly, the lights dim out even further and make the club very dark. Emma almost can't really see any of her friends but can make out their figures. The DJ's voice rings as he stops the music, "All you sexy people out here, grab the guy or girl you've been eyeing and go crazy" he screams as the song he puts elicits a "ooooh" and "oh my god yes" from the crowd.

It was _Drunk in Love_ by Beyoncé.

Emma squints her eyes and finds Mulan with a black haired girl, Barry with some guy, and Ruby with – wait a minute, is that Viktor! Emma looks straight ahead and _shit_ Killian's looking at her. Well, she can't really see him since it's so dark but she can feel his gaze on her.

As Beyoncé's voice blasts off, she can see Killian extending his hand towards her and without thinking Emma grabs it and he pulls her towards him, his face inches apart from hers as his arms automatically circle her waist. They move slightly, Emma's hands firm on his chest as his fingers brush slightly on the skin bare on her back, leaving shivers wherever he touches her.

As Jay-Z's part comes on, he's turning her around slightly, his hands in hers, and she moves forward a bit, teasing him. But soon enough he pulls her hand towards him, almost pressing himself on her back. His fingers travel from her hands to her arms slowly and finally up to her neck where he pushes aside her long blond hair to one side. He lingers his fingers on her neck and soon Emma moans as she feels his lips on her neck, sucking lightly.

"Oh god" Emma breathes out and his arms circle her waist once more, his fingers just barely touching the base of her breasts as both of his thumbs are clutching her golden necklace, the metal suddenly cool on her heated skin.

He pushes his fingers into her skin at her ribs, barely touching her exposed cleavage and Emma feels him on her ass, thick and hard. She moves once and he lets go of licking a long line from her neck to her the back of her ear, to mutter "Fuck" as she presses herself firmly back at him.

The song changes to a remix version of _Love Me Like You Do_ and more of the white smoke enters the dance floor, the weird smell of it hitting Emma and the realization of the song change and she snaps her eyes open.

 _Shit no what am I doing_! She yanks herself forward, breaking the hold of his arms around her and his lips away from her neck. She turns around slightly and as she sees his mouth moving, she interrupts him, "I can't" and disappears to find Ruby and Mulan to go home.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Soon enough she finds Mulan making out with the black haired girl near the bathroom and finds Ruby grinding on Dr. Whale, her ex but apparently not boyfriend. He separates from Ruby and gives Emma a quick hug as he kisses Ruby goodbye.

Once they're all outside, Jack comes up to Emma.

"Miss Swan" he says, "We have a car to take you home"

"It's ok, I drove here" she tells him, walking forward.

"Miss Swan, Killian arranged for cars for everyone in the party. Surely, you must all be drinking and it's not safe to drive under the influence. Don't worry about your car, you'll find it parked outside your apartment in the morning" he says, a smile on his face.

Emma nods and follows him. She didn't feel tipsy anymore, the realization of what she was doing with Killian hitting her like cold water and she sobered up completely as her mind went into panic mode.

As Jack said, there were many cars parked along with drivers but to her surprise Jack directed them towards a limo. "A limo?" Emma asked him and he grinned.

"Killian's request, Miss Swan. It's just for you and your friends" he gave her a knowing smile as he opened the door for them. Once the three were settled inside and Ruby and Mulan's excitement over the limo had finally died, Emma shut her eyes, trying to think about anything but what happened tonight, what _could've_ happened tonight.

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the late update! I'm on vacation up until July 22 so its kind of hard to get the time to write.**

 **But here it is! It's a bit longer as I tried to accommodate for the late update!**

 **Hopefully you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 8**

Killian pulled the covers over him as he adjusted his pillow and lay on his bed. He had left immediately after Emma ran out.

He didn't know what had gotten into him. He didn't mean to do any of that, didn't mean to kiss her that way or try to grind on her as for fucks sake he wasn't a horny teenager anymore!

He would be lying if he said he didn't want Emma Swan. Of course he wanted her, and he almost had her. He was certain if she hadn't run away they would've been indulging in more pleasurable activities in this very bed right now.

But he kissed her. On the neck. And tried to grind on her in a nightclub (although Emma was the one who moved against him). That was no gentleman way of doing things. Killian was attracted to Emma that he was sure of, had been since the moment instead of being all giggly and flirty with him when he spilled her coffee (the fault was Emma's but he was sure she would never admit it) she had downright called him on it and demanded him to buy her another one.

It was a very pleasant surprise to learn that the same woman he was thinking about even after she left with a "Fuck you" to him, turned out to be one of his employees. He had then taken her out for lunch and was fascinated by her, all her stories and the way her eyes crinkled when she genuinely smiled at his joke or one of Belle's stories or his innuendo and the way her lips pursed when she made a sassy remark.

He also liked how she didn't pretend in front of him. Everyone in the office was so fake to him, all the bullshit about "glad to be working here and part of this amazing company" and all the dreamy smiles by the women and the constant talk about basketball from the males, trying to get him to talk to them. David was the exception as he was Liam's friend and had known Killian before he became important – knows partially about what happened with him.

Emma Swan was the only lass who wouldn't put up a show for him and he found that refreshing. He curses himself once more about the way he handled things today as it was poor form on his part since a lady such as her whom he definitely does not want just an one night stand from, doesn't deserve to be treated this way. _Wait,_ Killian thought, _I only want a one night stand_. He shook his head as that thought was strange. Killian wasn't interested in dating or love or any of that shit – he was certain there isn't another woman present in this world for him after Milah.

As he was replaying the moments he spent with Emma, he recalled something she told him and he picked the phone up from his bedside.

"Killian, is everything fine?" Liam's groggy voice came from the iPhone.

"Of course, brother, why would you say so?" Killian replied, turning on his side.

"Killian _you're_ calling me. It's a bloody miracle!" Liam chuckled, "Elsa says hi" he added.

"How is she? Did you go for the ultra sound or whatever?" Killian asked.

"Yes. It was bloody amazing Killian! It's too early to hear a heart beat but oh god Killian, I'm going to be a bloody father! And you're going to be a sodding uncle!"

Killian laughs and Liam speaks again, "I wish Mum and Dad were here, they would've been so happy. Mum always joked about grandchildren"

Killian blurts out, "Liam are you proud of me?"

There's silence for a moment as Killian waits impatiently. _What the hell_ he thinks, he wasn't meaning to ask this.

"Killian why are you asking me this?" Liam asks, a note of concern in his tone.

"Nothing Liam, it's ok, I'm sorry I wa-"

"Of course I'm proud of you!" Liam cuts him off, "Why would you even say that?"

Killian sighs, "Well you know the entire thing with Milah and how I handled it and all…I just wasn't sure"

"You're crazy. Of course I'm proud of you Killian, you're my little brother"

"I'm not little" Killian rolls his eyes but he smiles, "Anyways I should go to sleep"

"Wait!" Liam exclaims, "I was actually going to call you but you called before. Elsa and I are set to marry on the 22nd of next month"

"Oh"

"Aye, so you better get your arse here at least two weeks before. And I told David all about this last night so he would be telling everyone at the company; there are some people I want to invite from there. And yes of course, you're the best man"

"Bloody hell do I have to give a speech about how amazing you are? I can't lie Liam" Killian joked but was grinning since his brother was getting married! And to a woman Killian actually liked. Elsa was sweet and nice and was very understanding of Killian after Milah.

"Liam who are you going to be inviting from here?" Killian asked, his mind wandering to a certain blonde.

"Well, of course David and Mary Margaret and probably some of the board of directors" Liam replied.

"How about Emma Swan?" Killian asked and once again was greeted with silence.

"You fancy her!" Liam states in excitement, "Killian you fancy Emma!"

"No why would you sa-" Killian tries to interrupt but Liam goes on.

"Of course you do! She's smart and beautiful and fierce! Just your type! ELSA, Killian fancies a lass there" Liam screams and Killian could hear Elsa's voice from the other side of the line.

"Alright, good bye Liam" Killian mutters.

"I reckon I'll be inviting Emma Swan as well on my wedding, huh?" Liam teases and Killian cuts the call with a goodbye.

Before shutting his eyes to sleep, Killian thinks about what his brother said. He fancies Emma? _Yes,_ his mind automatically answers the question. Killian smirks, it seems it is true - he does fancy her whenever she's not of course rolling her eyes at him or kind of yelling at him. It seems like _maybe_ just maybe this Emma Swan could be more than those lasses Killian takes to his bed to scratch an itch or to be a companion during his long and lonely nights.

 _Don't get ahead of yourself_ Killian's inner voice warns him, and he slouches back into his bed. Before sleep takes him over, he promises himself to do things the right way from Monday morning, and it shall start with him apologizing for behaving like a horny sixteen year old today.

xxxxxxxxxx00000xxxxxxxxxxx

Emma pulls the covers over herself once the limousine had dropped Mulan at her house and even though Ruby was going to stay over at Emma's, she instead got dropped at her own house where Dr. Viktor Whale was waiting for her.

Emma snuggled into her pillow as she revised what happened the night. She had come so close to losing control, to let herself be completely swept away by her emotions and desire.

There was no denying, even from Emma's part, that there was insane amount of sexual tension between the two – the part which scared Emma was the part where her heart beat faster and there were butterflies in her stomach; the same feeling she once had with _him_ and the speed of all of these feelings.

She touched the pink mark on her neck, a reminder of what happened, what _could've_ happened. Stroking the mark Emma remembers the way his soft hands pushed her hair away, the way his fingertips danced on her neck before she felt his lips on her neck, forcing a moan to escape from her own lips.

Emma brings her hand down from stroking the mark to her heaving chest. She remembers his fingers barely brushing the bare skin just below her breast as his lips had continued sucking her neck. Emma lowers the big neckline of her shirt as she touches the underside of her breast, just the way Killian had. _What if I hadn't stopped him?_ Emma thinks, and she answers her own question by cupping her breast, her thumb stroking her nipple until it hardened.

She imagined that should things have gone differently, she would be at his place, laid on his bed as he would've hovered over her, pressing feather light kisses from her lips down, down and down. Emma's hand left her peaked nipple, and travelled down, lining the waistband of her shorts before she slipped a hand inside, finding her panty hot and damp already. She made small circles on the area near her clit as she wondered how would Killian's long fingers feel doing that. She pushed a finger inside as an image of Killian smirking came into her head and she let out a cry with his name. Emma's eyes snapped open as she took in her position: a finger inside of her, Killian's smirking face in her head and his name let out as a moan from her lips.

 _What the fuck_ Emma thought, _Get a grip Emma Swan. This is never going to happen!_

Emma slipped the finger out and headed towards the shower.

(She finished what she had started in there and as much as she tried to get his image out of her head, she failed)

xxxxxxxxxxx000xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend was painful, for both.

Killian found himself thinking of her – while making coffee in the morning and remembering her "Fuck you" as she spilled her coffee on him, while going over the legal documents Emma made for him and the way she smiled whenever he said something witty, the way she rolled her eyes while blushing slightly as he said an innuendo.

He settled on the armchair in his office room as papers were scattered everywhere. Liam had forced him to rise from his life on the yacht, drinking himself into oblivion while reading anything he could and taking a lass or in some occasions lasses to the guest bed on his yacht. Liam, in all his six foot two inches and strongly built glory had come barging in on his yacht, and dropped a bucket full of water on him, forcing Killian to sober up from his last night festivities.

Killian didn't want to do it at first but after seeing Elsa's hopeful eyes and Liam looking down at her with love and his hand placed on her belly, Killian couldn't bring it in himself to say no. At least one of the Jones brothers should be happy.

So Killian spent the next two weeks with Liam and Elsa as Liam told him everything he needed to know about the company and the work.

That was why Killian was sitting on a Saturday morning surrounded with work from his office. But one thing was unexpected; instead of work he had a blond lass on his mind. _This shouldn't happen_ Killian thought, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Milah came into his life as she was looking for an escape from her husband. They had known each other for months before Killian found himself in her apartment, his naked body pressed against hers. They had slipped into something they never named, never talked about. It wasn't until her ex husband had found her, and left her in their apartment on the floor with a bullet in his chest that Milah had muttered the three words. And it was that moment when Killian had himself realized that the thing that was going on between them for two years was love.

Since then he retired on his yacht, with a bottle of rum a day and women whose faces nor names he remembered, accompanying him during the lonely nights. Killian could never get over Milah, never forget her. _Until now_ a tiny voice echoed in his head and Killian sighed. He had known Emma for merely a week but there was something there, something more than just sexual attraction, something he wanted to explore but his inner demons were a bit reluctant and he suspected so were hers. He knows there is pain in her past, David told him about Emma being an orphan – but a deeper pain as well. She has a look in her eye - the look of being left alone and of heartbreak.

He remembered the night in the club and smiled as he wondered whether he left a mark, and suddenly with work surrounding him and the question of whether Emma has a pink mark on her neck, for the first time since Milah, Killian was looking forward to a day.

Emma, on the other hand, also had him on her mind all day. She went through the same torture as him and in order to not repeat what she did alone in her bed and finished in the shower, she let herself go to a hotel room with a tourist she met at a pub from some place in Europe.

Her past in Boston was too painful for her to even consider anything with anyone. Emma had accepted a long time ago that she was going to be alone her entire life, orphaned and heartbroken. She tried this love mess once and it ended horribly - forcing Emma to move, get into law school and work for Jones Consolidated as a way of stitching her life back together. She wasn't going to go through all that again. After a very, very long time did Emma feel something more than just an interest for a one-night stand, after such a long time has a man made her smile and so she was terrified.

So on Monday morning, Emma hid the pink hickey with concealer and foundation and arrived at Starbucks a few minutes later than usual to avoid Killian and ignored Mulan's "Emma, I'm more into girls but that guy is drop dead gorgeous" and headed to her office room.

As Emma entered the office she was told by the receptionist to head into the conference room where everyone else was gathered. Emma pushed the doors open with a knock and after a few polite glances her way, everyone's eyes refocused on Liam and a blond woman beside him as they chatted with them. Beside Liam, Killian stood with his arms crossed and Emma saw his eyes flicker to her neck as she subconsciously touched her hidden hickey, gaining a genuine smile from Killian.

"Emma!" David spoke loudly and Liam nudged his brothers side while Elsa raised her eyebrows taking Emma in, as Killian turned red.

"You already knew about this right, lass?" Liam stood up and offered his hand. Emma's eyebrow ticked up as she glanced at Killian who was looking at his shoes as she shook Liam's hand. So Killian had talked about her with Liam? _God I'm screwed_ Emma thought as she turned towards the blond in front of her.

"Hi Emma, I'm Elsa" the blond spoke offering her hand and Emma shook it slightly and muttered a 'congratulations' to her.

Once everyone was settled on the seats, Emma could feel Elsa's eyes raking over face and saw her nose scrunch followed with a light smile and she whispered into Liam's ear whose eyes found Emma's neck. _Shit! Elsa probably noticed the hickey!_

Suddenly, Liam stood up, interrupting Mr. Smee and asked everyone to leave the room save Killian, David, Emma, and a couple of other employees. David urged Emma and Barry to sit closer in the now empty seats and they moved, Killian opting to remain standing beside his brother.

"So all of you are invited to our wedding" Liam started and Emma looked at David in surprise who smiled back, "The wedding was next month but Elsa and I couldn't wait so it's in two weeks in Ireland at our family house" he explained, lacing his fingers with Elsa as she rested her head on her shoulder. Emma caught Killian watching this small affectionate gesture between his brother and soon to be sister in law and smiling to himself slightly.

Emma could tell Killian truly loved his brother. The way he was watching him and his fiancée right now, and the way his eyes had widened in hope and wonderment when Emma had told him that night that Liam would be proud of him. _That night_ Emma remembered and glanced at Killian wondering how he was going to react: Ignore her? Act as if that night never happened? Tease her? Or the situation Emma feared the most, want to talk about it?

"Of course I'll accommodate your travelling expenses and living, so I better see each and every one of you" Liam said as some people laughed and he rose, indicating the meeting to be over.

Liam, Elsa and David were the last to leave as Emma was still sitting on the chair while Killian was still standing on his spot, looking at his shoe. Once Liam closed the door with a wink to Killian, Emma stood up and walked towards the door.

"Emma" Killian spoke and she stopped.

 **Please leave reviews? Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the lovely comments! Some of you have left lengthy and really kind comments and I'll reply back to you personally soon! (I'm on vacation so its kinda hard).**

 **Chapter 9**

Emma clutched the handle of the door until her knuckles were white. Should she turn around and let him speak, or do what she usually does: run. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to know whether Killian thought about her the same way she did? Did he have her in his mind, replaying his touch on her skin and his lips on her neck?

Did it even mean anything to him?

She turned around slowly and matched her gaze to his. He was biting his lip and his blue eyes seemed uncertain with a slight frown marring his forehead.

"Swan" Killian said, unsure of what to say. To ask her whether she regretted it or enjoyed it? His right hand went to his tattoo of Milah, caressing the skin beside the tattoo and he could feel Emma's eyes following his hand.

"Is she…" Emma started, clearing her throat, "Where's Milah?"

Emma didn't need to know who Milah was or is. She understood the look in his eye, the same look she shared of having your heart crushed into a million pieces by love. She had figured out the day Killian had asked her if she had ever been in love, that he has. He definitely has, and judging by his tattoo, it didn't end well. _It never does_ a tiny voice in Emma's head spoke.

"Milah was the woman I loved" Killian spoke, his thumb brushing over the name on his tattoo; should he tell her? He hadn't ever told any of the other women he shared a nightcap with. But Emma was different; she would understand judging by the heartbreak evident in her eyes, "She was murdered three years ago"

"Oh" was all Emma could say. He had loved and lost. Suddenly his reclusiveness to his boat with rum and women made sense; he was grieving and he was lonely. After _him,_ Emma had gone through a dark time for a couple of months before she met David who had come in her life as an angel and forced her into law school.

"I'm so sorry" Emma sympathized, watching Killian take a few deep breaths.

"Thank you" he said and after a few seconds he looked straight at her neck and without missing a beat asked her, "Did I leave a mark?"

Emma was taken aback by the bluntness of his question. She had expected some awkwardness; both fidgeting and hoping the other speaks but seems like Killian cut to the point.

She touched the make-up hidden hickey on her neck and nodded, watching Killian smile to himself.

"Good" he whispered and looked up at her, a slight smile on his face. His expression was nothing like what she had first experienced once she had spilled her coffee on him which was downright seductive and cocky. Now, he was smiling softly at her - a genuine smile - and his eyes were glinting with something. Something Emma had nothing of – hope.

And it was in that moment with Killian sporting such a tender look with a glint of hope in his eyes and trusting her enough to tell her about Milah, that Emma made her decision.

"It didn't mean anything Killian" Emma lied, "It is no secret that you are very attractive and that we have some…sexual attraction, but that's all it is. That night… we gave in into this attraction, though we _shouldn't_ have. You're my boss Mr. Jones and that's the way it should be"

Killian's face dropped, his smile disappeared and his eyes were once again left the way they were – lost and sad. It seems he over analyzed everything. Emma didn't feel the same way as he did. She didn't think about him all the bloody time this weekend. For her it was just a simple hook-up, not anything more. She didn't feel a connection between them since the moment they met, exchanging a little glimpse of heartbreak in both of their lives. She didn't care about whether Killian had lost his love, and was left completely and utterly broken since. It was just sexual attraction.

Emma watched the inner struggle within Killian on his face. Her question was answered by his expressions – he had thought about her, and that night definitely meant more to him than just two people giving in to their attraction slightly. But it was exactly due to this reason she couldn't let him speak.

He told her about Milah and she told him about being in love once. The next thing you know, she 's telling him all about her past life and what happened in Boston, and he flees - abandoning her just like everyone in her life had. Emma had to guard her heart, she had to heighten and strengthen her walls. She had look out for herself so she could never get hurt.

"Right" Killian finally spoke, "Seems I have misunderstood this thing between us but I understand now"

It saddened Emma to see Killian so hurt. He didn't even try to hide it, his hand back to caressing his tattoo and his eyes looking at his shoes. Had one night really changed this much between them?

Emma was saved by an awkward depart from the room as there was knocking on the door and Elsa's head peeked inside, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No" Killian stated firmly, his hands by his side and his eyes the way she had never seen before - deadpan serious.

"Alright" Elsa smiled and walked towards Killian and placed her palms on his shoulders, "We have to go shopping for jewelry. We need wedding bands, and Liam and I decided that we're going to give the male guests cufflinks and females a nice little pendant as a thank you gift. What do you think?"

"It sounds brilliant" Killian responded, trying to smile but failing.

Emma's eyebrows shot up. Cufflinks and pendants as thank you gifts for the guests? _Rich people._

"What do you think Emma?" Elsa asked, turning towards the other blonde.

"I have never really been into weddings or such so I really have no idea how these things work" Emma shrugged, offering a sorry smile.

Elsa noticed the tension inside the room, with Emma's tense posture and worried eyes and Killian's inability to smile and sad eyes, and blurted out, "Emma you should come with us!"

Both Emma and Killian's eyes snapped at the blonde between them. "Sorry?" Emma asked, unsure if she heard the right thing. All this wedding shopping thing is family business, why would they want her there?

"Well, it's just me alone with Liam and Killian. Belle is in god knows where, Thailand or Nepal right now?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at Killian who answered "Nepal". "Anyways, Emma I would like for you to come since I need another woman's voice in there along with these two handsome boys. David has spoken highly of you, so would you please help me?"

"I have work to d-"

"Oh please! I know about the office affairs, and there isn't any immediate work concern. Nothing that your colleagues and juniors can't handle. Please Emma, come with us?"

Emma looked at the woman in front of her with her eyebrows raised in hope and bright smile on her face. It was almost like saying no to a cute little baby and everyone knows that's an impossible task.

xxxxxxxxx000xxxxxxxxxx

Emma found herself sitting in the backseat of a black car. It wasn't a BMW or Mercedes but Emma could tell it was expensive judging by the glossy look and leather seats inside.

The first few minutes inside the conference room were awkward as Liam and Elsa were deciding between two jewelry stores as Killian stood silently beside Liam lost in his thoughts, and Emma sitting beside Elsa, watching Killian.

Once Liam had agreed to Elsa's decision muttering a "your wish is my command" followed with a peck, they all had headed to the parking lot where Liam chose to drive himself and Elsa sat beside him on the passenger seat. Emma looked at Killian who opened the door for her, his eyes directed at the car's door as Emma sat inside. He shut the door and scooted in from the other side, making sure to stay at the other side without having an inch of him touching the woman beside him.

Emma had chatted with Elsa as Liam sometimes chimed in but even Emma could feel Liam's eyes looking at his brother's face from the rear view mirror.

Once inside the jewelry store, Emma was sitting on a very plush sofa sipping the delicious coffee she had been offered as Killian was sitting on the sofa opposite her, busy on his phone as Liam and Elsa were choosing their wedding bands.

"Guys" Elsa called out and motioned them to come to her.

"Alright so now we would like to see cufflinks" Liam told the salesperson who smiled and presented an entire box full of cufflinks. Elsa went through them and asked Emma to sit beside her on the love seat, and the two women finally decided two different ones. Liam made the decision for them by choosing a platinum cufflink with a little black square on them.

The pendants were easier to choose; Elsa and Emma weeding out the ugly ones and finally choosing one with three different little balls attached together.

"That's a beautiful necklace Emma!" Elsa commented, eyeing the necklace Emma always wore.

"Oh. Thanks. It's a keychain actually" Emma replied uncomfortably.

"Wait…it's a Swan!" Elsa smiled brightly, nudging Liam to look at it. Emma offered them both a small smile, grateful they didn't ask any further questions as a man with a dimpled smile and crinkling eyes and a fake pregnant Emma stealing from a convenience store came into her mind.

Emma excused herself and wandered in the jewelry store. She reached the rings section and glanced at them. She hadn't been much of a jewelry type of person, only wearing the swan keychain since the moment it was bought, _stolen_ for her.

But she liked jewelry. All the different designs and metals and shapes. Being in foster care and later a runaway thief, Emma never had the luxury to even consider any sort of jewelry. That's why she was so touched when he had gifted her this necklace, the sentiment with which Emma wore it then very different for why she was still wearing it today, years later. The sentiment suddenly becoming very valid just this morning.

She was looking through many beautiful rings, all diamonds and rubies and emeralds, the stuff she could now afford but had no interest in. Although, a tiny part wishes she could forget the despair and envy she used to feel as a teenager when girls her age would flaunt their jewelry that their parents would gift them. Emma never had that – never had parents who would gift her her first ring or earrings, a boyfriend who would actually _buy_ her jewelry, and she will never have a man who would buy her an engagement ring (that she was sure of).

Amidst her thoughts, a ring caught her attention. It was rather different from Emma's usual simple style. An oval cut diamond surrounded with tiny little round diamonds. It was separate from all the others along with a couple of other more rings sharing the same hefty price tag.

"Elsa has already gotten a ring, love" Emma jumped from Killian's voice in her ear. "Our mother's ring" he added and moved to stand beside her, keeping an acceptable distance from her, his eyes on the rings.

"I was just looking" Emma replied stiffly. Were they talking now? He had ignored her completely since she completely shut him down. And as much as Emma wanted to convince herself that she was relieved, she wasn't. She missed his smirks, and innuendoes, and wiggling eyebrows. But the part that scared her was that it had been just a week! Her life wasn't a movie where love at first sight, or within a week happens. It even takes more than a week for Emma to make friends, let alone have feelings for someone. And anyways, she has always believed that it is better to not feel anything cause usually the thing she feels sucks.

Killian nodded, and Emma shrugged, "Not the jewelry type"

"I noticed" Killian replied, his eyes finding the swan keychain around her neck. He brought his hand up to scratch behind his ear.

"Why do you wear that, Swan?" he asked, finally meeting her eyes.

Emma's eyes bore into his, the deep blue so full of sadness and loneliness, paralleling her own green ones. She clutched the swan keychain and memories of her first and only love flashed before her eyes and while taking a step into Killian's personal space she stated, "To remind myself to never trust anyone again"

And Killian understood.

Emma wasn't shutting him down because she didn't feel the same way as him (whatever the hell they were feeling). She was scared because of the end of her past love that made her create walls high up and strong. And if Emma really did feel the same way as Killian does and if both of these broken souls can create something special, Killian was determined to break these walls.

 **Notes:**

 **\- This was originally going to be a rom-com type hence the title "The Usual Story" but it seems like I can't write anything else but angst.**

 **\- There will be a time gap next chapter.**

 **Leave reviews please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for being late. I'm finally back from my road trip so the updates should be regular now!**

 **A lot's happening in this chapter, but bear with me.**

 **I appreciate all of your lovely reviews! They really do motivate me to keep on writing this story :)**

 **Chapter 10**

The wedding was beautiful.

Liam and Elsa had flown back to Ireland along with Killian and the few office employees they had invited (though Killian suspected the fact that his first class ticket was right beside Emma was of someone's doing).

The sexual tension between Emma and Killian was still present – unintentional arm brushes, heated glances, parted lips, and quickened heartbeats. But Killian maintained his distance and allowed himself to get to know her better. To drop his flirty remarks and smirks and to instead smile at the little quips she told him or listen to her likes and dislikes and her opinions on politics, religion, burgers, tv shows, coffee, extravagant weddings, flowers, basically everything and anything. Due to the wedding arrangements and Elsa's insistent on having Emma present every time, Killian and Emma got to work together a lot - in office and out of office.

Elsa and Liam got married in the same church in Ireland where the Jones parents had. Killian and Belle stood beside Liam at the best man position whereas Elsa's bubbly sister Anna stood beside her. As both of them recited their beautiful vows and sealed the promises with a kiss after being announced husband and wife, Emma looked over at Killian and caught him blinking rapidly in order to not let the tears fall as he grinned widely and clapped loudly.

 _Can't take my eyes off_ played softly as Liam and Elsa were lost in their own dance which involved Liam hugging her waist as Elsa placed her hands on his chest and them swaying slightly. Mary Margaret and David were also dancing along with David's friend Kristoff and his wife Anna.

Emma was smiling to herself as she looked over the happy couples. They all truly looked like they were in love. Something Emma had once experienced but since had run from the name of it. She knows she will never have this – a man who loves her and won't ever _leave_. She found herself looking at Killian more often than usual the day, imagining that _maybe -_ but shutting herself off before she thought something else. She blamed the atmosphere of the wedding for her increased yearning of Killian (though she would never admit she yearns).

Emma was about to take off her heels when a hand appeared in front of her.

"Would you care for a dance, love?" Killian asked, an eyebrow ticked up in question.

Since the day Emma had lied to him that she felt nothing towards him, things between them had surprisingly been quite okay. They spent all day and quite a big part of the night together the past two weeks, lost in office work as well as wedding work. They had talked endlessly sitting on the floor of Killian's office with pizza and beers, and although the sexual tension was ever present between the two, a new kind of peace and friendship had formed between them.

"My feet are killing me" Emma complained, her hand clutching her heel.

"I won't let you fall, Swan" Killian held her palm in his hand, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb as Emma took it and stood up.

They approached the dance floor and earned an angry glare from David (who then got a smack on his shoulder from his wife), and a wink from Liam. They stood in front of each other as the song changed to _Thinking Out Loud_ and Emma admitted, "I don't know how to dance whatever this dance is Killian"

"Just follow me" he smiled, taking a step forward and circling her waist as the fingers of his other hand laced hers. Emma brought her other hand on his shoulder and took a step forward as well, her heels giving her the extra height to have her be on eye's height with him. Killian started moving lightly, guiding Emma along with him who occasionally stepped on his feet and apologized endlessly for it. Towards the end of the song Emma had picked up the flow of the dance and was following Killian's lead comfortably.

"I'm actually getting a hang of this" she smiled, her back arching down as Killian let her upper body fall down, his grip tight on her back as he lowered her.

"It seems you're a natural, love" Killian said, bringing her back up and letting a breath out as Emma's face was inches apart from him. Emma gazed into his eyes, their noses almost brushing, the sound of the music as well as the people in the room all non-existent. Emma looked down at his lips and breathed in, pressing her fingers into his shoulders.

" _Killian_ " a voice makes him flinch and Emma stepped away from him, her hands dropping to her side as Killian curses inwardly _so bloody close._ Emma fought back the blush that was creeping on her cheeks as she had lost herself in the moment, _once again_.

He turns towards the little man in front of him, his eyes burning with anger as if he would burn the man alive, "Pan" he offers a fake smile.

"Oh don't be so happy to see me" the man sneers, and runs his gaze over Emma.

"You must be..?" he starts and Emma introduces herself, shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Jones Consolidated's first investor. If not for me, this company wouldn't exist" Pan says as a matter of factly.

"Sure" Killian replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"How's your alcohol problem, _Hook_?"

"Hook?" Emma blurts out and curses as both men turn to look at her, a faint blush creeping Killian.

"Do tell the lovely lady, Hook?" Pan smirks but once Killian doesn't say anything he continues, "I've known the boys since they were young. My full name is Peter Pan, as in the Disney movie character so Killian used to pretend to be Captain Hook, his other little girl friend pretended to be Tinkerbelle and he used to roam around with a hook in his hand all day long"

Emma smiled widely, "That's so cute!" She imagined a little dark haired, blue-eyed boy, running around with a hook in his hand, probably yelling "Arrgggg" or something the way kids do.

"Anyways, goodbye" Pan wiggled his eyebrows and walked off, Killian muttering "bloody demon" after him.

"Let's eat _Captain Hook_ " Emma joked as Killian rolled his eyes, laughing along with her.

Once the wedding was over and Liam and Elsa had bid farewell to their guests in a "Just Married" Rolls Royce on their way to the airport for their honeymoon, Killian sat on the stairs outside the church. The last of the guests were taking the provided taxis to reach their hotels as Killian watched Emma talk to David and Belle.

"Hi" a soft voice spoke beside him as Mary Margaret sat down. Killian considered her sort of a friend, or older sister. She just had the motherly, older sister type of feeling to her.

David was already married to Mary Margaret when he met her, her kind smile and loving eyes instantly making Killian like her. She knows about Milah's murder and was one of the few who didn't ask him to rise from his days on the yacht wasting himself in alcohol and women. She had instead given him a hope speech about things getting better and someone being out there for him which had annoyed the fuck out of him but had left him feeling slightly hopeful. Until the moment he had another nightmare of Milah dying and he retorted back to his rum.

"Hello, m'lady" Killian said, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"That makes me feel so old Killian!" she complained, "The wedding was beautiful"

"Aye, it was" he agreed, smiling as he remembered his brother, a bit drunk and yelling praises of him handling the company so well to anyone and everyone.

"Killian, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on with you and Emma?" she asked, her eyes focused on him as Killian gazed at Emma who was leaning onto David for support.

"I don't bloody know. All I know is that I can't get her off my mind" he blurted out, looking at the woman beside him who smiled at him, "which I don't understand because I've known the woman for merely a month!"

Mary Margaret laughed, "You know David and I fell in love the moment we saw each other. For some people it takes one moment and for others it takes several to realize their love, but they all have the same happy ending"

"You mean the moment he thought you were a thief and tried to punch you?" Killian joked, smiling as Mary Margaret laughed again, "I'm not talking about love. I mean, I surely do fancy her"

"Whatever you want to name it. All I wanted to say was that, I know Emma as well as I know you. You both have a lot of pain and sadness in your hearts due to your pasts. Just be careful" she said, running a soothing arm over his shoulder.

"She's bloody stubborn" he complained, remembering the way she had told him the night in the nightclub meant nothing to her when it _clearly_ did.

"Oh yes she is! She's afraid to get hurt so she has all these walls built. I mean, even when its obvious she has feelings for _someone_ she wouldn't admit it to herself even. According to her, feeling nothing is better than feeling anything" Mary Margaret said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I gathered as much that she's been hurt by someone she loved"

"Yes, that's her story to tell you though. You should know that it will be hard to get her to open up, but if you truly love her, oh sorry, _fancy_ her you need to stick around. Take it one step at a time. After all, if true love was easy, we'd all have it" Mary Margaret smiled, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Aye, I understand. I'm in this for the long haul" Killian stated and smiled as Emma, Belle, and David joined the two.

"What's going on?" Belle asked as she sat in front of the duo.

"Oh nothing! Just talking about how if true love was easy, we'd all have it" Mary Margaret smirked as she noticed Emma and Killian glancing at each other with rather panicked expressions.

"Our car is here" David announced as a Mercedes pulled in front of them, "Shall we?" he offered his hand to help Mary Margaret up. Belle stood up beside Emma to follow the couple.

"Killian, are you coming?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not quite yet. I was planning to visit the house once" he replied, stretching his arms in front of him.

"The house?" Emma asked, looking between her friend and Killian.

"Aye, my family house" he replied.

"They still have the house they grew up in here. No one lives there though" David added and Emma nodded.

"You should go with him!" Mary Margaret squealed, "Honestly Emma, it's a beautiful house you should see it once, if Killian would be fine with it"

Killian stared at Mary Margaret who smiled playfully at him, "Of course Swan. Should you want to see the dwelling Liam and I grew up in"

Emma stared between her friends and Killian (though Killian was a friend too now, _just_ a friend). Did she really want to go with Killian all alone when she had almost kissed him not hours ago? She was really tired but she was really curious as well. She wanted to know more about him, about his past. As selfish as it sounds since she didn't offer anything about her past in return. She didn't want to, _couldn't_ open those doors.

"Of course" she replied and couldn't help the smile that took over her face as she saw Killian's whole-hearted smile.

-xxxxxx-

The mansion was huge. It had actual gates to go inside, followed by a short drive to a fountain. Killian took a few deep breaths before he unlocked the big metal lock, pushing the wooden doors and walking inside with Emma following him. He leaned and switched the light flick on, a crystal chandelier illuminating the room to Emma. It seemed like a living room, with ancient furniture and two adjacent wooden staircases going up and disappearing.

"The lights work?" Emma asked.

"Liam has someone clean up the house once a week" Killian informed her, touching the furniture lightly. Without pausing too long in the living room, he hurried towards the staircase and started climbing them as if he knew his destination. Emma took off her shoes in her hand and followed him.

Once they reached the top of the staircase, Emma was welcomed to a life-sized painting of a man and woman, and two boys. The woman was beautiful with deep blue eyes while the man was a handsome fellow with dark hair. The older boy had brown curly hair and looked like an obedient child with a slight smile and his spine straightened out. The younger boy looked trouble: his dark unruly hair sticking out from places, eyebrows lifted up and his dimples standing out in the smirk the boy had on.

"Even then your eyebrows were uncontrollable" Emma joked, touching Killian's baby face on the painting.

Killian ticked an eyebrow up in example and they both laughed, "Your mother is beautiful Killian" Emma whispered.

"Aye, she was" he said, pride evident in his voice, "She was amazing"

"You look like your father but you have your mother's eyes" Emma remarked, staring at the grown up Killian beside her.

"So I've been told" he replied, a strange tone to his voice.

"Just like Harry Potter!" Emma exclaimed.

"Harry Potter?"

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you don't know Harry Potter!"

"Is he some sort of a wizard?" Killian joked, enjoying the bewildered expression on Emma's face as how in the world did someone not know Harry Potter!

"Ya the wizard with the lightning mark and the two friends, you know"

"Of course I know, love" Killian smiled, it seems like Emma really enjoyed Harry Potter. He learns new things about this woman everyday.

"I got the entire bookcase as a Christmas gift once. It was usually socks at foster cares but one of my foster parent's rich aunt came home and was kind enough to gift everyone the books" Emma said, and it was Killian's time to be bewildered. They had talked quite a lot these past two weeks, but never had Emma shared her past or asked about Killian's. But she was now letting him peek into her childhood without even asking.

"I never read them. I like the classics more" Killian said.

"I know, you told me" Emma replied, smiling up to him, "Why don't Liam and Elsa live here?"

"This house does have some bad memories associated to it. Also, the large size is rather inconvenient" Killian replied.

"But this is where your childhood was spent" Emma said. She didn't know much about a good childhood, hers spent going from a foster care to another.

"Aye. But so did my mother die here and my father abandon us" he flatly stated.

" _What_? It was a car crash wasn't it?" Emma asked, confused. Everyone knew the Jones brothers were orphaned after their parents died in a tragic accident.

Killian laughed a spiteful laugh, "Oh no no no. That's just a story we tell others cause we don't want their pity. My mother died in her room, suffering for months from cancer before she finally died. I was so young I didn't even know what was happening. All I remember was that I was shaking her and asking her to wake up and she wouldn't. Liam was crying beside me and my father was sitting in a corner with a bottle of whiskey. We buried her beside her parents at their family house"

"Killian, I'm so sor-"

"And my father" Killian sneered, "He didn't say a word for _days_. Liam had to take over - take care of him and me. Soon after one day he randomly comes up to me and tells me he loves me. I haven't seen him since – I don't know if he's bloody alive or dead"

Killian chokes out a strangled noise as if the memory was stinging him, and Emma moves closer to him, lacing her fingers through his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Liam took care of you" she said, a statement more than a question.

"Liam has always taken care of me. Since the day my mom died till this date. I owe him everything" Killian said, running his free hand through his hair.

"I don't even know who my parents are" Emma wondered, "I don't know what kind of people they are or how they look, what they do…"

Killian looked down at her, "Did you ever look for them?"

"For the longest time. After foster care, _Neal_ , I just stopped. If they wanted to know me, they wouldn't have made it so hard for me to look. Then David and Mary Margaret came into my life and after meeting them and going to school, I just forgot about it, wanting to start fresh"

"Sometimes some things are best left as mysteries, love" Killian said, squeezing her hand.

"Agreed"

"Let's go Swan, its late" Killian said, whining a bit as Emma's head snapped up from its position on his shoulder.

"Is this all you wanted to see?" Emma asked, nodding towards the painting.

"Aye, I come here every time I'm in Ireland"

"Why don't you just take the painting home?" Emma asked.

"It feels right here" Killian replied, taking a last long look at it, "Seems a tour is due for you next time"

"Next time huh?"

Killian laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion and turned around, relieved as Emma didn't pull her hand away from his. _One step at a time_ Killian remembered Mary Margaret's words.

-xxxx-

 **Leave reviews please? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the follows! Welcome people 3**

 **I'm though missing your reviews! The more I write the lesser reviews I'm getting :(**

 **Chapter 11**

Getting back into the flow of things at work had been difficult. The couple of days spent in the beautiful country of Ireland and the high of an elegant wedding, leaving the few employees who attended it wishing the time to come back.

As the tax season approached, the work-load had increased on everyone specifically the lawyers since they were asked to re-check all the financial statements created by the accountants, and if an error should occur, have a back-up plan. Emma had to take her workload home several nights along with few of her colleagues - though she didn't mind as they made a night out of it along with a few beers and chinese take-out. Also, Killian used to join them quite frequently as well, looking over them and usually just roaming around Emma's apartment.

David also visited often bringing in Mary Margaret's famous brownies and hovering over Emma whenever Killian was around. Although David would never admit it for the life of him, Emma suspected he actually _liked_ Killian. He would nod in agreement and sometimes even in pride when Killian would suggest or order something and usually had sass banters with him. David knew all about Milah which Emma could tell by the supportive patting Killian received on his shoulder sometimes but wasn't sure if he knew about his parents.

It was one of these days when Killian had stumbled into Emma's bedroom once most of her colleagues were leaving. She had a fairly simple bedroom – a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. He was sitting on her bed and reading one of her Harry Potter books when he heard her, "Making ourselves at home are we?"

"You wouldn't offer a tour" Killian shrugged, "I showed you mine"

Emma smiled and moved to sit beside him, "Prisoner of Azkaban, Killian that's the third one"

"No wonder I didn't understand anything" he joked, tossing the book aside.

"I'm going to L.A tomorrow for a conference and an interview, would you like to come?" Killian asked, his tone hopeful.

"I've got a shit load of work here. Thanks for the offer but I can't" she said, relieved as she dodged a bullet. It was hard enough to control herself in the office with so many eyes, what she would do once they were alone was _scary_.

"Well then we'll meet at the office party on Friday?"

"Ya – thanks for the party by the way. I know a lot of people are really happy about it"

"No need. I know you have all been working very hard these past few weeks" he said, slumping down on her bed with Emma following him.

"Killian does David know about your parents?" Emma asked, kicking herself in her head cause why does she need to bring such sad topics when they're _happy_.

Killian looked taken aback by the sudden question, "I'm not sure, lass. I haven't told him; I reckon Liam might have though. Why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just David pretends to hate you but he actually likes you"

"Aye, like a lot of other people" Killian teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Emma smirked and bumped her shoulder with his before she left the room, leaving Killian smiling.

-xxxxxxxx-

Emma couldn't wait for Friday to come.

Killian had left on Monday night from Emma's house to the airport, and had since been too busy with the conferences, Emma only getting to see his face on the tv channels that broadcasted his interviews.

He had called her though. Asking her whether he should buy and air plant vase for the reception area or not. Emma had cut the call with a happy smile on her face.

The day of the interview with a Joan Callamezo, a woman famous for exposing big, dirty and scandalous secrets, the office had set up the tv in their board room as everyone hurried in to watch it.

He looked devilishly handsome, sporting a black tight fitted suit with a well-kept scruff. His hair was gelled back and he charmed the interviewer with his innuendoes and smirks. The interviewer had spent a long time reveling over the fact that the world finally got to see the younger Jones brother – only ever hearing about him from his brother and the several celerbities he slept with, some saying positive while other saying negative things about him.

The cheeky grin he wore when a member of the audience asked him of his love life made Barry turn the volume up, everyone eagerly listening in.

"Yes, Mr. Jones, is there a lovely girlfriend you've kept hidden from us? The next thing you know just like your brother suddenly you're getting married to your pregnant girlfriend!" the interviewer asked, a beautiful woman with straight white teeth and hair so perfect it had to be a wig.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend" Killian answered, wiggling his eyebrows and everyone in the office muttered a sigh of annoyance. Barry looked at her quizzically and she returned his look, not understanding what he meant.

"Oh come on! A guy as hot as you must have someone! Are you trying to woo her right now?" the woman persisted, a blush creeping Killian.

"Oh you're blushing!" Joan squealed, "There has to be someone!"

"Aye" Killian said and before he could continue the audience started cheering, the people in the office room also all squealing and wondering who the hell it was.

Once the audience quieted Killian smiled, "There is a lass I'm currently courting"

"Who is she? An actress, a model, oh Shira Ralphio?" the woman asked _. Shira Ralphio_ Emma thought, _who the fuck is she?_ _And why should Killian be dating her?_

"I can't tell you that" Killian smirked, "She is very special though and I hope we can become something together"

"How is she?"

"Oh she's bloody brilliant! Beautiful, smart, independent; a very tough lass" he said, smiling like an idiot.

"So what makes her so special out of all the other girls you've had your nights with?" the interviewer asked, taking a dig into Killian's very public sex life which included a couple of Victoria Secret models and Playboy models who had have publicly accused him of either being a sex god or a very unfulfilling man.

"Well, for starters those women and I wanted each other for a night – me gaining sex and them gaining publicity" he said, "And as amazing as those women are, I never really was amazed by them"

"We all know something happened to you which caused you to slumber down somewhere, hiding from the public eye; does this mystery woman has something to do with you being public now?"

"Yes and no. The reason I took over the company was for my brother but the reason I stayed for more than a week was partially cause of her. When I look at her" Killian paused, all the eyes fixed on the tv, "there's hope again. I was a man left heartbroken and alone and after meeting her, its as if the fire of living inside of me ignited again. I enjoy every moment I spend with her and look forward for the next"

Killian looked down at the interviewer's shoes, lost in his own thought, "I never thought I'd be able to move on from my first love, my Milah" he touched his tattoo unconsciously, "that is until I met _her_ "

Joan Callamezzo let out a "wow" as the audience started cheering. The people in the office had "awed" or snickered bitchy things about this woman they didn't who was.

"You said you're still courting her? Well I hope you get together!" she said, wiping a fake tear away.

"I will win her heart" Killian stated, the cheeky grin back on his face.

The interview was soon over and the office employees all started to leave or gossiped about who this woman might be. Emma was frozen at her spot. Did he really say all those things about her? Was it even about her?

No one had ever said such sweet and romantic things to her or about her; not even Neal. Did he really see a second chance with her? But why her? She was heartbroken too so she understood how he felt (although her love had left her, not died). Emma would be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel anything the moment in his office when he had asked her if she had ever been in love. Thankfully Emma's phone ringing broke her out of her train of thoughts.

"Ruby?" Emma answered it, unsure of why her friend was calling her at this hour.

"Are you fucking kidding me Emma Swan? That was the most beautiful and romantic thing I've ever heard! I recorded it and am gonna make Viktor watch it tonight. Emma the man is practically in love with you!" Ruby shouted.

"He's not _in love_ with me Ruby that's ridiculous!" Emma sighed, "Listen I have to go, I'll talk to you later" Emma cut the call, not wanting to think about this. _Love_? Emma didn't believe in love at first sight or anything, even though she had fallen in love with Neal on their date at an amusement park – him talking about home and then offering her one. Emma had a shitload of work to do today before the party next day, so she decided to just focus on work – keeping Killian, his interview, the wedding, the club night, everything, out of her mind. For good measures, she shut her phone off, not wanting to talk to Ruby about this or worse, Killian about this.

"Emma who do you think this bitch is?" one of Emma's colleagues, Janice, spoke who blatantly flirts with Killian and was dubbed as one of his 'fangirls' by the office members. She was currently surrounded by other employees, all gossiping and wondering who the hell this woman is.

"I don't know" Emma shrugged.

"Wasn't she at Liam's wedding" a man asked, them all knowing, _thinking_ , Emma had been invited cause of her relationship with David.

"No, I don't remember anyone" Emma lied, offering a sorry smile.

"I swear to god if she's an employee here, like what the fuck!" Janice exasperated, "If she's from here, she's probably slutting herself to him for a promotion or higher salary"

"Let's not use the word slut" a petite woman spoke, "A woman can have as much sex as she wants"

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that if this bitch is from this office, holy fucking shit she might be our boss one day"

Not being able to handle anymore, Emma left with a "bye" and locked herself in her office room, diving into her work to forget about what Killian had confessed on national television and what she couldn't even admit to herself.

 **Please leave reviews? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the kind comments! I tried to get back to everyone personally, but if I somehow missed you I'm sorry!**

 **Hopefully you all like this chapter ;)**

 **Chapter 12**

Emma was very disappointed when she reached the office on Friday.

She was happy as she was expecting to see Killian but learned that he had postponed the party, and had stayed in L.A. until Wednesday as he reconciled with an old friend.

David informed everyone that the office party was now postponed to Wednesday at the Marriot hotel as Killian was very happy with the financial statements as they were perfect - the company earning a profit, and even the shareholders all earning decent dividends.

Killian didn't call Emma - which she was grateful for but also resented it. She _missed_ him. As much as she didn't like to admit it, she missed him. Missed the morning Starbucks run, him dropping by her office with a big goofy grin, having lunch with him and David, the late nights in the office or at her house. She even missed his face, his voice, his ridiculous innuendoes, his smirks, his smile, his touch, everything. Him postponing his plans just made her more desperate to see him.

Before leaving her apartment donning a sleeveless red hug-curving dress, Emma checked her answering machine which only had one message from her best friend Ruby, which said "Good luck Emma" with a weird tone to her voice.

Emma got a cab instead of driving as the hotel was in downtown and if she was to see Killian today and talk to him, she needed alcohol. She had no clue what she would do – let herself admit her feelings towards him, or deny them – just the way she had after the nightclub. As Emma was preparing herself for her usual defense mechanism of pretending as if she didn't care or feel anything, she remembered Mary Margaret's words to her.

The day after the interview aired, Mary Margaret showed up at the office to grab lunch with Emma. She just asked Emma if she watched the interview and after she nodded, her friend just said, "Emma, these walls of yours. They may keep out pain, but they will also keep out love"

And it was true. So many men Emma rejected or refused to call back cause what if she develops feelings?

As soon as Emma entered the hall she was swamped with compliments from both men and women, Emma thanking them all and silently congratulating herself. Of course there was no reason Emma decided to wear a very tight red dress which was revealing but still left things to the imagination. And no she did not wear four-inch heels to make her legs look leaner. She wasn't trying to _impress_ anyone here.

Emma found Janice along with her gossip companions and joined them as Janice complimented her, "You should dress more often like this Emma! You look hot! And your hair looks beautiful" Janice touched Emma's braided hair, a few strands sticking out to give it a messy look.

Emma smiled and reciprocated the compliment. Her eyes wandered the room, looking for a certain blue-eyed man.

"She just looks like a bitch. I'm telling you, she's using Killian for his money" Janice stated, making Emma snap her head to her on hearing Killian's name.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Oh you just came. Well, Killian showed up with this gorgeous woman with the longest legs I've ever seen. So basically this is the woman Killian stayed back in LA for, and she's Shira Ralphio, the daughter of Mason Ralphio who pretty much owns most of the big hotels" Janice babbled, "The entire time they've been here, she's been attached to Killian's arm and gives the silent 'I'm better than everyone' look to everyone"

"And oh my god, after a while she and Killian just disappeared" another woman chipped in, grinning.

"I think she's the woman Killian talked about in the interview" Janice ponders, "I mean, it makes sense. He said all those romantic things and then she probably called him and they banged and now she's here"

The gossip continued; everyone making up their own stories but Emma had long stopped listening. She stood still at her place, downing down her glass of wine and stopping the waiter for another. Maybe Emma completely misinterpreted everything. She wasn't stupid; there was attraction between both of them but maybe that's all it was. Maybe all Killian wanted to do was sleep with her. Or worse, since Emma ran away from her feelings and told Killian she didn't feel anything for him, he moved on. Just like everyone in her life, he left her and moved on.

Emma headed towards the bathroom as she could feel the wine and desperately needed to splash some cold water on her face, the evening just turning out to be one of the worst parties she's ever been to.

As she passed a huge vase of flowers, she froze. In front of her was Killian with a woman standing beside him, her arm curled into his and her upper body almost completely leaning on Killian. She was gorgeous, with dark hair and tanned skin and the longest and leanest legs Emma had ever seen. This Shira Ralphio looked like someone who walked out of a Victoria's Secret magazine. And together, they looked perfect – Killian also looking like someone who just walked out of some fashion show. They both deserved each other after all; they were both rich and good-looking.

But then why was Killian so kind to her? Why did he spend hours just talking to her? Tell her about Milah and his parents, and listened to her when she talked about her parents or a foster home she'd been in? How dare he make Emma feel all these stupid things when he always had eyes for someone else.

Finally Killian looked to the side and his gaze met hers.

Killian prides himself on being a sex god but also being a gentleman, but the moment he saw Emma Swan standing in front of him wearing a tight red dress, he could not _not_ admire her from toe to head. Her dress ended just mid-tight and her neckline exposed half of her breasts, leaving the other half to imagination and Killian couldn't wonder what kind of secrets she hid behind that dress. She was looking at him strangely, a mixture of anger, confusion, and _jealousy_?

He started to excuse himself but Shira tightened her hold on him, bringing her hand up to fix his tie. _This woman really is very touchy_ Killian thought.

Killian watched grudgingly as one of his male employees, Walsh, who had earlier been checking Emma's behind, came up to talk to her.

"Hey Emma, I brought you a drink" Walsh said, handing Emma a glass of wine. She took it and downed the entire liquid down at once.

"Wow. Alright" Walsh laughed nervously, "So what's going on with you, Emma?"

"Nothing" she replied, her eyes glancing towards Killian who glanced back at her.

Suddenly Shira headed with the man they were talking to and Killian was left all alone. He was watching her as Walsh was babbling on to her something about a green lady and a flying monkey who come in his dreams.

Emma had to know. She had to know whether all Killian wanted was to get into her pants or if he gave up on her. So without thinking she stormed towards him, leaving Walsh to turn around awkwardly and for Killian's eyebrows to shot up. Thanking the Gods that he was in a secluded corner where almost no one could see him, Emma grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the back of the hotel into one of the elevators. An elderly couple were already inside and Emma let go of his hand, standing opposite him and crossing her arms over her chest, diverting her gaze from his. Killian was looking at her with a bemused expression and inserted his key for access to the presidential suite.

They rode the elevator in complete silence even after the elderly couple got out, standing opposite each other as Emma intently stared at the ground while Killian stared at her, a glint of amusement in his eyes. The doors finally opened revealing a beautiful space which was probably the living room of the suite. Emma would admire the area but right now she had other pressing issues.

She took a step inside and turned around causing Killian to almost bump into her. Before he could register anything, Emma had shoved him onto one of the pillars in the room and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, love?" Killian asked, his tone uncertain but his eyes scorching hers.

"Who is she?" Emma asked, her tone flat.

"Shira? She's an accomplice; you know, business friends?" Killian answered, his tongue now out to wet his lips.

"Why was she all over you then?" Emma snapped, hating the emotion evident in her voice but she _had_ to know.

Killian smirked, "She's just a very touchy person". He ran a heated gaze over her body, his gaze fixed on her chest a tad bit longer, making Emma tremble "And love, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous" he said, with his cheeky grin.

"Shut up" Emma snapped. She stared at him for a moment, hating the urge to just _ask_ him, "The things you said in the interview…" she stopped. She hated this, she didn't know how to ask him without her seeming as if she cared.

"Don't you know, Emma?" he interrupted her, "It was for you. I wou-"

Killian never got the chance to complete his sentence as Emma grabbed him by his lapels and crushed her lips onto his. His lips were soft, making Emma hum against him as she dragged her fingers inside his suit. Killian grunted in surprise, but soon after brought one hand in her hair while the other cupped her cheek. Emma could feel Killian's tongue lining her lip and without hesitating, opened up for him. Pushing him further onto the pillar, Emma nipped his upper lip, which elicited a moan from him, sending shivers down her spine. Killian bit her lip lightly, making Emma yelp in surprise but soon moaning against his lips as he sucked her lower lip.

They finally broke for air, and Emma took in their position. Him pressed up to the pillar with her hands clutching the fabric of his shirt at the front, and Killian pressing her to him, his fingers digging in the area just above her ass.

Emma's lips tingled from the kiss and she wanted to dive right back in as Killian looked so utterly wrecked.

"Oh shit" Emma breathed.

 **-xxxx-**

 **I have wanted to write the kiss scene since I started writing this story!**

 **Hopefully you guys liked it.**

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, the update is late, I'm sorry.**

 **I hope you guys liked the last chapter - the kiss finally happened!**

Killian panted as his lips still tingled from the most intense kiss he had ever experienced; Emma mirroring his erratic breathing as they stood opposite each other.

He wasn't exactly sure what Emma was trying to accomplish once she dragged him towards the elevator, but he couldn't help but be amused by the conflicting emotions evident on her face along with the jealousy written all over it. He wasn't expecting her to kiss him, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting her to stay after the kiss.

Killian admired her as her fingers were outlining her lips, her eyes lost in deep thought making a slight frown between her eyebrows and all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her again.

Without thinking, he touches the frown between her eyebrows in order to eliminate it and Emma snaps her eyes up to his, her hand dropping to her side.

"Killian" she breathes out, her eyes gazing into his.

"Emma" he responds, offering her _that_ smile. The one that had no smirks, or grins, or any flirtation to it; just a genuine Killian smile.

"I…I don't regret it" she mutters, a hint of surprise to her tone as if she has surprised herself by the inability to turn around and pretend like it never happened. Running away from emotional situations is just Emma's natural instinct. She still has a slight nudge that keeps telling her to run, but the larger part of her mind and her heart is yelling at her to _stay_ , to grab him and crush her lips onto his again as they figure out what this all means.

Killian's face breaks into a huge grin on hearing that, "Me neither, love. I quite enjoyed it actually"

"Me too" Emma blushes.

"So… are we good?" Killian asks, twirling a strand of hair sticking out of Emma's ruined braid and smoothing it down to her chest, smiling as he remembered her telling him about how much she adores braids as one of her only good foster parents, a woman named Ingrid, taught her.

"Yes" Emma answers and before she can register anything, she feels Killian's hand behind her head as he pulls her towards him and then his lips moving against her as she quickly responds, her arms tugging at the hair at his nape. He circles Emma's waist and starts walking forwards, pressing his hips to hers. Once Emma feels the couch behind her knees, she tightens her hold behind his neck and falls back, Killian letting out a "Oi!" as he falls on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Emma lets out a snort and Killian starts placing kisses along her jaw in between his own dimpled laughs. She can feel her dress dragging up, possibly revealing her panties but when Killian's lips find the sweet spot behind her ear, she shuts her eyes and lets him do his magic. They both get so lost trying to kiss each other amidst their laughs as Emma finds a ticklish spot on Killian's neck, that they don't notice the opening sound of the elevator.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" Mr. Smee yells causing Killian's head to turn around, his hold on Emma tightening and Emma hiding her face by pressing it to his chest.

"Sorry, sir. David said they are ready for the announcement?" Mr. Smee spoke hurriedly, diverting his gaze to the ground.

"I'll be there" Killian answers and Mr. Smee leaves with a nod.

"We need to go back, love" Killian whispers against her lips, and Emma runs her fingers through his hair.

"Okay. We still have to be normal in front of others" Emma says, mapping the scar on his cheek, the cause of it a story he once told her of him and Liam and pirate costumes and a hook on a certain Halloween.

"You want us to pretend as if nothing's changed between us?" Killian asks, ticking an eyebrow up. What even were they now?

"I just don't want everyone to know and talk about it when even we don't know what's going to happen. After your interview," Emma blushes remembering the words he said live on national television, "people have already deemed me as a slut, and bitch, and gold-digger and what not. I just don't want them to think that I'm with you for your money or a promotion or something"

 _With you_ Killian smiles. Every moment he's spent with Emma since the Starbucks incident has been enjoyable, and makes him want her even more. He doesn't know what this is yet – it's new and fresh and exciting. (Although Killian feels like he's been wanting this since forever).

"I understand, love" Killian smiles as he presses his lips to hers for a brief second before standing up. He helps Emma get up and she drags her dress down sheepishly, and fixes her bra cup peeking up. She looks towards Killian who is smoothing down his shirt and tucking it in from the places Emma clung on it.

She lets her gaze rake over his broad chest and defined biceps as they work on tying his tie again; her gaze then coming up to his face – his jaw set tight in concentration and it is then when she notices the red remnants of her lipstick on his jaw and neck. She brings her hand up and brushes the red smudges off, earning a sincere smile from him as he watches her.

"Your hair…" Killian smirks, running his fingers at her scalp, trying to smooth the strands down.

Emma walks towards the life-size mirror in the corner of the room and gasps as she takes in her state. Her braid is completely disheveled with most of her strands sticking out, her lipstick is smudged and a faint flush is adorning her neck. Killian comes to stand beside her and she turns towards him, taking the tissue he offers and wiping her lipstick completely off.

Emma unbraided her hair, running her hands through the tangles and Killian could swear he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He ached to run his fingers through her blond curls himself but she interrupted his thoughts, "I'll go first. You come out after like five minutes. Should we be worried of Smee?"

"He won't breathe a word, Swan" he reassures her. Mr. Smee has been working for him long enough to know to not say anything about Killian's personal life.

Emma smiles at him, tilting her head slightly and Killian cups her cheek as he kisses her one last time. "You look stunning by the way, love"

Emma hums against his lips, "Thanks. See you in five" she saunters off towards the elevator, grinning at him as the doors shut and Killian pinches himself once cause he is damn sure he's dreaming.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Killian couldn't believe it.

Not only had Emma Swan finally kissed him, but she had stayed and given them a chance of becoming something.

He walked onto the small stage at the end of the room and everyone turned their attention towards him. Emma standing in the front with an arm circled through David's. She smiled at him when their eyes met, and Killian started the announcement.

Once announcing Shira as their new client, the long-legged brunette came on stage and kissed Killian's cheeks. Throughout her own speech, she kept a firm hold on Killian's upper arm and whenever she made a joke or complimented Killian, nuzzled her nose to his cheek. He could feel Emma's disapproving and jealous glares but whenever he looked at her, she raised a teasing eyebrow and squinted her eyes.

The rest of the evening was painful for both. They just wanted to spend some time together - talking about what this means now and what they are (amongst a lot of kissing of course). Now that they've had a taste, they crave it.

Killian was swamped with many employees wanting to speak to him about Shira in both a professional as well as personal way. They were all wondering whether Shira was the woman he talked about, and that's why she's their new client. Killian answered everyone's questions, deflecting all the questions about his mystery woman away politely. He met Emma's gaze numerous times the evening, both of them sharing a look as if there was a secret only the two of them knew. And there was.

Emma was still unsure of where they stood as a couple. Were they even a couple? She hadn't meant to kiss him but being away from him for more than a week, hearing all those romantic things, and then seeing another woman clinging onto him, made her brain shut down and her emotions take over.

But she doesn't regret it.

It should terrify her how calm she is. After Neal, she never gave anyone the chance to even think about her that way causing many men to call her a "cold-hearted bitch" or "emotionless". But those words are far from the truth – the problem with Emma isn't that she doesn't feel anything, it's that she feels everything. So, she slips on her "I don't give a fuck" mask on, and carries on with pretending that Emma Swan doesn't _feel_.

But she's so tired of lying to herself.

People start to leave the party and in the end its just David, Emma, and Killian left, sitting at the bar.

"Do you wanna leave?" David asks the blond sitting beside him, twirling her wine glass in her hand.

"Sure" Emma answers, getting off the stool and pulling her dress down.

"You're going together?" Killian asks, looking in between the duo.

David nods and takes out his phone to check what seems like the tenth message his wife sent him, all saying the same thing.

"I can drop you off, love" Killian says, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably as his eyes spark up with hope.

"I appreciate your offer Killian, but Emma's coming home with me. Mary Margaret has sent me about ten texts all asking me to have Emma stay at ours for tonight" David explains, "Apparently she _needs_ to talk to her"

Emma smiles knowingly. She can already imagine her friend kicking David out to the guest room, Skyping Ruby and both of them wanting to know every detail of the evening.

"Alright then, good night" Killian says, shaking David's hand and David turns around, his attention diverted towards calling his wife.

"Good night, Swan" Killian whispers, glancing at David and then quickly pressing his lips to her cheek as she squee

Killian was sure he would sleep like a baby tonight as he was finally happy after a long time.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Next morning Emma appreciated her own forgetfulness as she found a dark blue dress stacked in Mary Margaret's closet that she once forgot at her friend's house.

As expected, Mary Margaret asked David to sleep in the guest room and had called Ruby on Skype as Emma told them everything. In conclusion, they were both very happy for Emma and told her that she deserves this.

Emma entered the office and found Killian talking to the receptionist. She muttered a "good morning" to both of them and Killian smiled at her, a glint of excitement in his eyes and Emma couldn't help but answer it with a grin.

As Emma was sitting at her table surrounded with two of her colleagues working on their new case, Jack comes up to her to tell her that Killian has asked her to meet him. She freezes for a moment but seeing that no one even batted an eye, relaxes. They all think its Shira, no one would expect her to be the one.

Emma nods and follows Jack to Killian's office. She knocks on his door and enters inside, finding him talking on the phone.

"Liam, you won't even leave me alone on your honeymoon!" Killian complains, but Emma can hear the affection in his voice. As soon as he notices Emma enter the room, he smiles widely, indicating her to give him a minute.

"I know. Don't worry Liam, Shira won't be a problem; I can handle her. Now go enjoy your honeymoon with your wife, instead of talking to your brother you sodding idiot" Killian mutters and cuts the call, shaking his head.

"It's been more than a month to their wedding, they're still on honeymoon?" Emma asks him.

"They're in New Zealand now. They're going to Australia next week and then to India I think, where they'll meet Belle. They have another month of it planned" Killian moves his hands in the air in a dramatic gesture, "He still calls me every bloody day! Isn't a honeymoon supposed to be spent with your significant other?"

Emma smiles at his dramatics but can tell by the affectionate glint in his eyes how much he appreciates his brother's stubbornness on still calling him everyday.

"Hey" Emma mutters shyly, not sure whether she shakes his hand, hugs him, or kisses him.

Thankfully, Killian shows no signs of hesitation or shyness and walks towards her, circling her waist as she places her palms on his chest, "How are you today, love?"

"I'm good" Emma answers, tilting her head away as Killian drops down for a kiss. She teases him for a second by leaning back before she allows their lips to meet. A slow and soft kiss, as Killian's fingers create a rhythm on the back of Emma's neck. Emma nips on his lower lip causing him to grunt and she wonders if the walls are soundproof. Killian runs his tongue along her neck, bringing his teeth out to bite and she slaps his chest slightly, "Killian! Not here!"

"Oooh, where else, love?" Killian grins, running his fingertips along her collarbone as his eyes roam her face.

"Killian if we can't keep our hands off each other even _in the office_ , everyone is going to find out" Emma says, Killian swaying her side to side.

Killian nods, "No one is coming in here, Swan" he says with a heated tone as his eyes pierce hers.

Emma blinks rapidly, the meaning behind his words and heated gaze not lost on her. Emma's no prude – she's slept with many men only to scratch an itch. The only time she's ever had feelings for one, the type where her heartbeat quickens, and her stomach flutters has only been with Neal, and now Killian. She slept with Neal on their first date – she was un-experienced and for the first time someone had shown interest in her who wasn't a creep. Emma hesitates at the meaning of his words and Killian catches it. Open book and all.

"I apologize Swan, it wasn't good form of me to say such" Killian smiles apologetically, "I would, however, ask if you'd care to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?" Emma smirks, thankful for his apology. _He is different_ she reminds herself, _He's not Neal._

"Aye, love, it appears so" he wiggles his eyebrows.

Emma nods and Killian continues, "Alright, I shall pick you up at 7 tonight?"

"I'd like that" Emma smiles, scratching his scruff lightly. She tilts her head upwards and catches his upper lip with hers, sighing as Killian's tongue darts out to line her lip. He smells of coffee, and rum and leather, and she just wants to bury her head on his chest and stay there.

"See you tonight" Emma whispers as she left with a smile to him and he grinned back at her.

-xxxxxxxxx-

 **Hopefully you liked it! Next chapter should be the date :)**

 **Leave reviews? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for all the follows and reviews. If i didn't get back to you privately for the reviews I'm sorry but know that ily 3**

 **Welcome new followers!**

 **Chapter 14**

Emma leaves the office earlier than usual.

Once she reaches home, she isn't much surprised when she finds Ruby and Mulan already at her apartment, waiting for her with a curling iron and at least five different dresses.

"Ruby I thought that key was for emergency purposes _only_ " Emma states, a hint of a smile in her tone.

"Emma, this _is_ an emergency. You're going out with a guy after like a billion years! And he's so hot, and kind, and romantic, and rich, and did I mention hot?" Ruby teases, handing Emma a glass of wine as Mulan explains, "for the first date nerves"

"Alright so do we wanna go with a pink flowing dress to look I don't know, nice and feminine, a navy one which seems a bit business-y just in case you meet someone from the office, or this tight bone crushing classic black dress, or my favorite, this blue dress which is flowy and loose and has no back at all?" Ruby asks with a wide smile on her face.

After about an hour of Mulan and Ruby helping Emma out with her make-up and hair, they sat on the couch talking to Mary Margaret on Skype and nursing the wine bottle they had opened earlier.

Emma went with the blue flowy dress with no back as Ruby argued that she had worn a black one to the club night. She had worn a black coat over her dress without buttoning it up as she was a bit cold, and also didn't want to give Killian that view of her back in front of Ruby and Mulan who were now siting in her living room chatting with Mary Margaret on Skype.

Emma stared at herself in the mirror as she tried to calm her nerves. _It's Killian. It's just a date. You were the one who kissed him. It's just a date. Where two people talk. And eat. You've done this many times with Killian really. Just give him a chance._

The doorbell rang and Emma took a deep breath. She could hear Ruby and Mulan exchanging pleasantries with Killian.

Emma entered her living room and took a step back as her jaw dropped. She was almost swooning at the sight of him everyday in his tight fitted suits which gave out a vibe of him being professional and suave. But tonight, he looked nothing short of sexy and dangerous and downright seductive. He was wearing fitted black pants, a dark navy button up shirt and a tight black leather jacket. His hair wasn't gelled up like his usual but was ruffled a bit, a dark strand hanging loosely on his forehead and Emma ached to push it back.

Once Killian recovered from his own admiration of the woman in front of him, he spoke, "You look stunning, Swan". _You haven't even seen the back yet_ Emma thought, smugly.

"You look" Emma paused, searching for the right words. The thought that popped inside her mind to complete the sentence was _like_ _I want to rip off your clothes and jump you_. But she obviously was not gonna say that. Yet.

"I know" Killian smirked, saving Emma from looking for an appropriate word to describe him.

Killian handed the single red rose he was holding and Emma blushed. Flowers were such an old, gentleman-like tradition that has almost gotten extinct in today's dating world. "Thank you" she mumbled, and Ruby fetched her a vase with water in it.

"You kids have fun!" Mary Margaret's voice interrupted the silence and Mulan brought the laptop to where the couple was standing.

"Hello, m'lady" Killian smiled as he saw Mary Margaret roll her eyes.

"Alright now get out you two" Ruby ordered, slightly pushing Emma, "And oh, Emma, we won't be here when you come back… _if_ you come back"

Emma turned red and glanced at Killian who was scratching behind his ear, fighting hard not to smirk or grin like an idiot. Trying to regain the situation, Emma shot a grinning Ruby a fake angry stare and headed towards the door, knowing that Killian was following her when she felt a hand on her upper back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time in her life Emma could relate herself to a pre-feminist awakening Taylor Swift song.

Killian had been a complete gentleman as if he came out of some Jane Austen novel. He opened and closed the car door for her, pulled back her chair, and refrained from any physical touch. His gentleman bravado took a slight blow when Emma slipped her coat off and handed it to the server behind her. Once Emma turned around she saw Killian's gaze fixed at the spot that was once her completely bare back and she cleared her throat, causing Killian to smile sheepishly.

The restaurant was small and cozy, completely opposite of what Emma was expecting. Killian was a rich man and rich people usually go to glitzy places where the silverware itself costs a fortune.

The food was marvelous; the best Italian cuisine Emma had ever had and after two glasses of some delicious wine, Emma felt a bit buzzed.

"You have a tattoo, love" Killian said, a statement more than a question, "On your back" he added.

"Got it when I was 18. Neal had just left me and it was my birthday and the tattoo artist told me that flying birds represent freedom so I got it" Emma explained.

"Do you have any other tattoo beside the one on your hand?" Emma asked, Killian's eyes automatically drifting to Milah's name etched on his arm.

"No. Do you?"

"Yes" Emma said, pursing her lips.

"Where?" Killian asked, watching as Emma blushed.

"You're in quite a hurry, huh?" Emma teased, causing Killian to grin as it obviously meant it was in some private area that is not for his eyes yet.

"Birthmarks?" Emma asked.

"Right shoulder" Killian responded.

"Left leg" Emma stated.

"Broke my left arm at 14" Killian said, furthering this inquisitive game they started.

"Fractured leg at 22" Emma answered.

"Rum"

 _"Wine"_

"Liam and now Elsa"

 _"David, Mary Margaret and recently Ruby"_

"I can sail a boat, my yacht basically"

 _"I have skydived, once"_

"Dogs"

" _Oh my god, I love dogs_ " Emma said, " _I want a dog now_ "

"Chandler and Monica"

 _"Leslie and Ben"_

"Peter Pan"

 _"Tangled"_

"Black coffee"

 _"Tea"_

Their little game continued for a long time. Each saying a word and the other answering with their own favorite of the category. It was unusual, but it was fun and at the end of the date, Killian and Emma knew much more that what a first date usually reveals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Killian touched Emma's elbow making her turn around once they were just outside Emma's apartment door. He wanted to tell her his wish before they took things further, "Love, I was meaning to say this before" Killian hesitated, "I would like to take it slow between us"

Once Emma didn't say anything he continued, "Since Milah, it's only been about sex for me with women but I wouldn't like for us to start like that. You're different Emma and I want to take my time with us" he said, feeling a bit embarrassed as he has never had to say "no" or "wait" for sex to anyone.

Emma laced her fingers through his, "Killian, I understand. Actually I want to as well"

Killian smiled, "You're important to me, Emma. I don't want to screw this up. This, _us,_ I would like to make this work"

"Me too" Emma replied, and she leaned in. Killian unlaced his fingers from hers once he understood her intention and circled her back, his hands warm against her cold bare back. Emma smiled before she slanted her mouth and pressed her lips to his, earning a satisfied hum from Killian. She tugged at his hair harshly when she felt Killian bite her lower lip, and then moaned when she felt his tongue out to soothe the sting. Her hands travelled down from his neck, to his hard stomach and Killian cupped her cheeks and after pressing his lips tight onto hers once, pulled back.

"If we continue this is not going to end up the way we wished it for" Killian panted, Emma feeling his hot breath over her lips.

"Do you wanna come in for some coffee?" Emma asked, "Actual coffee"

Killian snorted lightly, "I would love to"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a very heated make out session which had led Killian's obvious hardness ending up brushing against Emma's heated center, the two of them had decided to call it a night.

Killian kissed her one last time at her door before he left, smiling as Emma was the one who asked for a second date.

Once he reached home and changed and brushed and checked his e-mails, he felt like even thought it was one of the best days of his life, something was missing. Once it hit him what, he picked up his cell.

"What happened?" Liam's slightly panicked voice came from the other end.

"Oh sod off" Killian rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatics. "What happened to you? You didn't call!"

"Well because I was told by a certain someone that I shouldn't call them" Liam said innocently.

"Like that's ever stopped you before"

"What happened Killian? You don't really ever call for no reason. Unless you're drunk and can't find one of your shoes or something" Liam mumbled, "Tell me quick. Our flight to Australia starts boarding in 15 minutes"

"Liam I….I went on a date. With Emma" Killian blurted, his fingers pressed to his eyes because this was a big fucking deal. Killian hadn't even thought about another woman in a date and romantic sense since Milah.

Liam didn't say anything for a moment. Killian jumped in surprise when he heard Liam scream, "BLOODY FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC _FINALLY_ KILLIAN"

Killian heard Elsa's annoyed tone at Liam's outburst and then Liam spoke, "He went on a date with Emma". Killian grinned when he heard Elsa's squeal of laughter and Liam chanting "finally finally". _These two idiots._

"So how did it go?" Liam asked, his grin, the same one as Killian's, evident in his voice.

"It was fantastic. She's bloody brilliant" Killian said, feeling a smile take over his face as he remembered the date. The way Emma blushed when Killian asked about her tattoo, the way she continued to play the one word answer with him, the way she made sure the napkin was settled on her lap, the way she stole a bite of his chocolate brownie when she thought he wasn't looking, the way she talked so passionately about everything, just basically all of Emma Swan.

"I'm happy for you brother; you deserve this" Liam spoke, his tone suddenly serious.

"Thanks Liam" Killian said and after talking to Elsa where she made him promise to keep them both updated on how things work out with Emma, Killian cut the call.

Wanting to talk to Emma again, Killian grabbed his cell. He sighed when he noticed the time, 2:15 a.m. _She'd be sleeping. Just text her_ he thought as he opened iMessage.

 _I had an amazing time tonight. Thank you, love. Can't wait to see you tomorrow!_

He pressed send and after putting back his phone on his side table, he shut his eyes. The bing from his cell made his eyes snap open and he excitedly grabbed his phone. He opened the text message from _Swan:_

 _Me too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow either! You owe me a coffee btw cause I had to throw ours out as no one drank it_ _J_

Killian grinned remembering why exactly the coffee had gone untouched.

As soon as Emma had placed the cups on her table, Killian had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him for a kiss. Emma had surprised him when she tugged at the collar of his shirt and settled herself on his lap. It took a gentle sweep of her tongue against his lips and Killian's pants became tighter. Emma had then placed her hands on either side of his shoulders and as she moved a bit higher, her heated center brushed up against his arousal and she moaned in surprise. It was then when they both smiled and decided to call it a night.

 _I'd buy you as many coffees as you like if you let me kiss you_ _J_

 _Deal._

 _Deal._

 _Alright, now it's late. Goodnight!_

 _Goodnight, Swan._

He wanted to keep texting her but it was late. And they had to actually sleep in order to see each other the next day. The last thought Killian had before he let sleep take over him was of Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hopefully you all liked it!**

 **Leave reviews please?**

 **Next chapter may or may not be M rated *wink wink***


	15. Chapter 15

**The rating is going up folks!**

 **Chapter 15**

The next morning Emma doesn't hesitate at all to straight barge into Killian's room. They're a couple now; after all they went on a date and everything. She quickly discards her stuff in her office, and makes her way towards Killian room, not even pausing to greet her colleagues.

She pushes the door open without bothering to knock and is greeted by Killian talking on his cell, swiveling around in his chair like a child excited to sit on something that has wheels. As soon as he notices her, he gives her a big grin and cuts his call. He stands up and starts walking towards her with a sexy swagger in his walk as Emma takes a few steps towards him.

"Hey" she whispers, glancing down at his lips for a moment, her fingers tingling to just pull him towards her.

"Hi, love" he answers, and she can tell he feels it too. The way he keeps glancing at her lips, the way he is smiling shyly and the pink blush creeping up his cheeks. After last night – their date and the intense make-out session, something has shifted in their relationship.

Emma walks towards him until her face is inches apart from his and he takes the hint, his hands cupping her cheeks as he brushes his nose with hers. He shuts his eyes as the last thing he sees is Emma leaning into him, her arms curling at his waist. The kiss is soft and delicate, their lips moving together as they sway slightly.

Killian tightens his arms around her waist before he releases her lips, resting his forehead on hers. They stay like that for a moment, just reveling in the sense that this is real, that this is finally happening.

Eventually Killian releases the hold on her waist and steps back towards his desk. Emma lets out a little whine at the loss of touch, causing Killian to chuckle. He picks up two cups from his table and presents one of them to Emma, "Skinny Vanilla Latte with a dash of cinnamon for the fair lady"

Emma smiles gratefully, "You bought me coffee!" she says, as she takes the cup, "Thank you!"

"I believe we had a deal" Killian smiles, "I guess you can handle two of these in a day?"

"I didn't stop at Starbucks today" Emma informs him, taking a sip of her drink and sighing, the taste of cinnamon always calming her down. "I was in too much of a hurry to see you"

Killian smiles, touched. He presses a kiss to her cheek as he laces his fingers with hers and directs her towards his couch. They both sit side by side, Emma wanting to just drop her head on his shoulder and Killian to just bring his arms around her.

A knock on the door causes both of them to jump in surprise and Emma stands up, keeping a safe distance between the two.

The door opens revealing David who greets the pair, his gaze inquisitive between the two.

"What can I do for you, Dave?" Killian asks, settling comfortably into his couch.

"You can tell me since when have you and Emma being dating?" David snaps, causing Emma's hand to shoot to her mouth masking her gasp and Killian's eyebrows shooting up.

"Sorry, mate?"

"Oh come on. Don't think I know from the first day what's been going on between you two" David says a bit angrily as he sits on the couch beside Killian, "I know you two went on a date last night"

"How did you- " Emma starts but is interrupted by a disgruntled David, "I love my wife but she's not too great at keeping secrets"

Emma nods in agreement and Killian pouts, unsure of what exactly is happening. Is David angry for them to be together, or is he angry that they didn't tell him?

Then it hits him. All the over-protective older brother vibe from David – the way he used to roll his eyes when he saw Emma talking to Killian, the dirty looks he sent to him when he caught Killian watching her. David was just very overprotective of Emma and didn't think Killian was worthy of her.

"Dave, whatever Emma and I may become, it's up to her as much as me. You have nothing to worry about mate" Killian reassures him and earns an annoyed grunt from him.

"You like _him_?" David asks Emma; incredulous as if it's the most insane thing he's ever heard.

"Yes" Emma shrugs, earning a wink from Killian as she blushes. She feels like a teenager who's been caught having a secret boyfriend. She loves David and appreciates his concern for her, but Emma is a big girl; she can handle herself.

David 's lips form a thin line, "So you guys are like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Killian glances at her and watches as Emma gulps, her eyes moving between him and David. They flirted, they like each other, they kissed, they went on a date and they made-out. That's boyfriend and girlfriend material right?

"Aye" Killian answers David, but his eyes rest on Emma's as he watches her blink rapidly and a small smile creeping her face. She finally meets his eyes and smiles even brighter, telling him that _yes its okay._

 _/_

The second David barged in and asked their relationship status, Emma had stilled. Her body had been frozen to the ground as her eyes drifted between David and Killian. Her _boyfriend_? Neal had been her boyfriend; her one and only boyfriend. Graham, the city sheriff, had come close. Their flirtations going on for a long time before he had finally kissed her. And then shortly died in a car accident leaving Emma heartbroken.

Emma didn't know what they were. Was it really necessary to label everything? Couldn't they just be something? Either way, it's not as if Emma can flaunt him in front of everyone – calling the boss of this corporation her boyfriend in front of her colleagues. What would she even say? _Hey everyone, you know our devilishly handsome boss who you all wanted to sleep with and who confessed about liking someone on national television? Ya guess what – that woman isn't actually Shira, the perfect long-legged beauty but me! Emma Swan! That's right Killian Jones is my boyfriend._

But with a single _"Aye"_ Killian disappeared her fears and worries. This wasn't just a one-time thing or a raunchy office affair with the boss where they had sex in the supplies closet or something. This, _them_ , it was real.

"Alright, alright" David stood up, "You can't have the others find out yet"

Emma nodded in agreement, "They all think it's you and Shira"

"Shira?" Killian exclaimed, "Good God no. That woman is insufferable"

"This stays a secret alright? Until we can figure out something or some way which won't hurt Emma" David commands, "These kind of things – the woman always gets dragged and shamed and that is _not_ happening to her"

"Definitely" Killian states firmly, "The only ones who know about us are well, us, you and Mary Margaret, Liam and Elsa, and Ruby and Mulan"

"You told Liam and Elsa?" Emma asks, her eyebrows rising. He told his _family_ about her?

"Aye, last night" Killian informs her, "He has been bothering me about this since he met you"

"Okay. We keep this between us. We'll figure out a way sometime" Emma states, nodding to herself.

David moves towards Killian, "Don't forget I know your reputation when it comes to women, Killian. If you hurt her-"

"Mate, I can assure you that your friend is the only woman on my mind and whom I have been interested in since the moment I saw her" Killian smiles, causing David's stiffened shoulders to relax slightly. He nods at him and Emma before he leaves, warning them once more to not let the office know just yet.

"Dating in secret, huh?" Emma moves closer to him, pushing the dark strand of hair that has fallen to his forehead back.

"This is when the fun begins" Killian smirks as he presses his lips onto hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They slipped into a relationship with much ease.

Making out in his office with the excuses of Emma bringing him files, texting each other throughout office meetings where they sat opposite each other, talking to each other till the wee hours of the night.

Going for ice-cream, grabbing their morning coffees together, being to each other's place as they cooked dinner together and curled up on the sofa with wine and Netflix.

There were no pregnant pauses in their conversations or uncomfortable silences, both being comfortable enough to enjoy even the silent moments.

One Friday, approximately three weeks and four days to their relationship (not that either one of them were counting, mind you), Killian had invited her over his house for dinner.

Once they had eaten dinner, Emma impressed by Killian's culinary skills, she divided up the chocolate ice-cream in two bowls as Killian was putting on an episode of Lost. They had both started the show the first time Killian was at Emma's house, and had gotten obsessed with it – but only ever watched it once both of them were together as they had promised.

Killian sat on his couch with his back pressed to the side arm and his legs sprawled in front of him, as he tilted his neck to watch the TV screen. Emma showed up with two bowls and gave him a " _seriously_ " look once she saw the limited space that was left for her as his long legs had taken residence on more than half of the couch.

She placed the two bowls on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned around, her back to Killian as she settled herself between his legs, her back pressed to his front and relished the fact that his arms came automatically to cage her there, feeling his lips press a kiss against her hair.

They started the episode and with each passing minute Emma pressed herself further into him, sliding down slowly so her head rested on his chest and her lower back was pressed against his groin. She put one of her hand on his knee and the other on her own chest, twirling the swan necklace.

She couldn't concentrate on what the hell John Locke was doing on the screen as Killian kept lightly tracing her collarbone or her bared arm or the exposed skin of her waist from where her shirt rode up.

The episode finally ends as Netflix begins its countdown for playing the new one – the title being "What Kate did".

"I feel so bad for Kate" Killian says, "She's basically been all alone her entire life and just running"

Emma feels her heart clench, "That's basically the story of my life" she admits as she releases a puff of air once she realizes she said that out loud.

"What was the longest time you stayed in a foster home?" Killian asks her, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against her collarbone.

"I was adopted as a baby and stayed with the family for 3 years, until they had their own kid and kicked me out" Emma told him, "Since then I usually just try to run away from them"

"I'm sorry, love" Killian murmurs against her shoulder, "After my parents, at least I had Liam. You had no one"

"That's why I fell in love with Neal so quick" Emma admitted, "He promised me a home"

Emma merely referred to Neal as her ex-boyfriend. She never talk about what exactly happened with him – just saying that he broke her heart and made her believe that it's better to be alone, than to feel anything towards anyone.

Killian also never pushed her about it. It was rare when Emma would open up about her past. He knew Neal had broken her heart quite severely, but he doubted it was more than just leaving her.

"Well Swan, you have David and Mary Margaret now" he whispered, the episode starting but both of them engrossed in their own talk.

"Ya, and um, you?" she whispers, unsure of whether it was too early to claim him as being there for her when she knew he was and he _will_ be.

"Aye me" he says and Emma can _feel_ his smile. She wanted to tell him about Neal – tell the entire story of his betrayal but at this moment she could care less about him. Since him, Emma had lost all hope in men – painting them as if they were all assholes who would hurt her. She knew it was wrong and childish but it was better to feel bitterness towards that gender as it never got her to even consider being with someone. Until Killian.

She couldn't keep her mind off of him – and now since they've been dating, it doesn't terrify her as much as it should. It's as if in another life or dimension, maybe in a fairytale, they're in love together.

Emma tilts her head back and can see Killian's smiling face, his eyes looking down at hers the last thing she sees as he leans in to kiss her. Emma turns in his arms until she's facing him, her palms pressed against his chest and his forming a dance on her back and hips. The kiss starts off soft and slow, but soon becomes hungry and passionate as Emma moves herself until her knees are beside his thighs, straddling him. It is a bit of an uncomfortable position but she could care less when Killian is kissing her like a man starved and she can feel his arousal pressing against her thighs.

Emma releases his lips once she needs air to breathe, but rests her forehead on his, blue eyes piercing green ones as they both pant. Without another word, they dive in again, their lips soft against each other as their tongues scrape as Killian feels his jeans tightening even further. Emma moves her hands to the top of his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. She pushes it off of him and releases his lips with a last nip to get a good look. His chest is covered with dark hair and her gaze follows the trail down, down, and down to the waistband of his jeans. Emma runs her hands on his chest, her palm soft against the rough hair.

"Love, are you sure?" Killian asks, looking so utterly wrecked when all they've done is just kissed each other senseless.

Emma nods with a smirk before she runs her fingertips near his nipples, pushing her hand down until she feels his hard abdomen. She lowers her mouth down to one taunt nipple, licking and biting and smirking and claiming the other one with her hands, tweaking the erect flesh, causing him to grunt. She moves her mouth to his other nipple and gasps against it once she feels Killian's hands running up her spine, under her shirt. He lifts the hem of her shirt up and Emma leans back so he can pull it completely off of her.

Killian stares at her for a moment – her blond curls spilling down her shoulders, her lips swollen, and her erect buds straining against the red lace. His eyebrow quirks in appreciation as his gaze rakes over her, his jeans tightening to a painful degree as Emma smiles at him coyly. She totally did not wear a red lacy bra and underwear in anticipation of this. Just the way she didn't shave her legs this morning and made a quick stop to the drugstore before arriving at Killian's place.

Killian pushes her hair back from her shoulder, bringing his fingers to trace the cup of her bra, stopping once he reaches the valley between her breasts. He runs his fingertips down on her stomach, near her belly button and to the waistband of her leggings. He brings both his palms behind her, moving them slowly up her back until they settle at the band of her bra.

Emma feels the hook open and Killian peels the garment off of her, discarding it on the floor. He palms both of her breasts and strokes her already pert nipple with his thumb. Emma moans as soon as she feels Killian's hot mouth against her nipple, sucking it as she arches her back and he switches breasts, biting down on the flesh and Emma pulling his hair to keep his head there.

"Oh god" Emma gasps, clenching her thighs as she feels heat pooling between them. Killian releases her nipple with a loud pop, and places kisses along the valley of her breast, her throat – ensuring to leave a mark on her pulse point as he sucks on it, similar to what he did in the nightclub which now seems like ages ago. He continues to nip along her jaw as he feels Emma's fingers caressing his shoulder blades rather roughly.

When he finally looks into her eyes, the desire in them almost knocks him off. He wets his lips with his tongue before Emma pulls him towards her, her tongue stroking his and her breasts brushing against his bare chest. Killian stands up abruptly and Emma whines, confused as to whether he still wants to take it slow.

"Bedroom" he states and brings one hand on her back and the other below her knees as he lifts her up. Emma circles his neck as she stretches her back to access his lips, her fingers pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck.

Once inside his bedroom, Killian lays her down gently and bites her lower lip before he pulls away. He brings his hands down to the waistband of her legging, teasing the skin just above it by lightly tracing it. He looks down at her, last chance for her to put a stop to this – but seeing her expression mirroring his, he lowers her leggings along with her red panties, keeping his gaze locked on hers the entire time. Once Emma is completely naked in front of him, he breathes out, "You're beautiful Emma"

Emma blushes and leans towards him to pull him down to her but yelps in surprise as Killian stops her halfway, his hands grasping her hips. He sits on his knees at the ground at the edge of his bed as Emma is sprawled on his bed, her legs dangling down. He separates her legs slowly and Emma braces herself in anticipation for what is about to come.

Instead of feeling his mouth on her, she feels it on her inner thigh, procuring a whine from her and she feels the vibrations of his chuckle as he bites the skin on her thigh. The ache between her legs becomes stronger and stronger as she feels his hot breath on her thigh; ignoring the place she needs his touch the most.

She lets out a grunt when she feels his fingers smoothing over her bare mound, tickling her. " _Killian_ " she whimpers and she knows it comes out as a plea, but she could care less when she feels her entire body is about to combust in flames if he doesn't just _touch_ her already.

She moans loudly once she feels one finger dragging along her damp heat, making her shiver. But just not _enough_.

"Impatient aren't we?" he smirks. He fucking smirks as she braces herself on her elbows and stares down at him, his touch light on her wet heat, and Emma wants to smack him across the face to just touch her already instead of torturing her with these feather-light touches.

"Damn it Killian just touch me!" she pants, and it comes out needy and desperate but she need him so much.

"You mean this?" he says, as he brings two fingers on her heat, rubbing her. Emma lets out a loud moan and Killian stares at her aching flesh hungrily, his fingers running against her silken folds, coating with her wetness as Emma arches her back.

"So wet for me Emma" he admires as his finger circles her throbbing clitoris. Suddenly his fingers are gone but before Emma can complain, she feels the hotness of his tongue sliding along her heat, licking and sucking at all the right places. "Fuck Emma" he mutters against her nerves as he keeps lapping at her, sliding a finger inside her, making Emma clench the bed sheets below her. He adds another finger as he thrusts them at a maddening pace inside her, his tongue licking at her clitoris making Emma grasp one of her breast as she feels on the edge of release.

It takes a lick here, a touch there, a suck and Emma falls, Killian's tongue still lapping at her as Emma feels her release coating his tongue.

He leans back and Emma watches as he licks clean her release from his mouth and his fingers while flashing her a saucy grin, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this. How many times I've had to take care of myself while the thought of you haunted me"

"Me too" Emma confesses and the look on his face was worth admitting it, "The first time was after the nightclub" she pants slightly, still coming down from her high.

"Why did we wait so long?" Killian wonders but Emma doesn't get a chance to reply as she watches Killian stand up, his hands working to unbutton his jeans; all coherent thoughts in Emma's head disappearing as she focuses on his fingers lowering his zipper and slowly peeling down his denim along with his underwear. His erection springs free from its confines and stands proudly. He gives her a sexy smirk and Emma blushes, knowing she's staring rather unashamedly.

"Come here" she breathes, and opens her arms in front of him. Killian smiles and hovers over her, his elbows beside her holding his weight off her as Emma rests her hands on his back. She lets out an "oh" as she feels his erection pressing deliciously against her thigh.

His face is inches apart from hers when he speaks softly, "You're stunning, love"

Emma blushes. It's cheesy and clichéd but oh so romantic and it makes her heart flutter. She feels his hand on her body again, his palm caressing a spot slightly above her mound, "So this is the tattoo?" he asks, his eyes darting down to find a black anchor on her left hip.

"Yes" Emma answers, "An anchor. It was two years ago I think. Ruby got one – something to go along the lines that "you need an anchor to keep you down"

"I like it" he says before he kisses her, Emma tasting herself on his lips and she can't help the moan that escapes her lips. His hand finds her breast and he tweeds the nipple between his fingers, Emma burying her hand in his hair to pull him down against her.

She traces her fingers down his chest as he kisses a pattern down her breast, taking his slow and sweet time to literally kiss, touch, and caress every inch of her body. But Emma grows impatient; her recent orgasm doing next to nothing to sate the flame between her thighs, moreover making her desperate as she now craves his touch again. Taking matters into her own hands, quite literally, Emma brings her hands down to where his erection is pressing against her. She palms him, eliciting a hiss and a "fuck Emma" out of him, as she strokes him lightly, smearing the precum on the rest of his cock.

Killian pulls away her hand and pushes her hips so she's settled at the back of the bed, a pillow underneath her head allowing her to watch him more clearly. He stretches out towards his side table, and procures the much-needed object. He winks at her as he tears the foil packet open with his teeth, and soon sheaths himself, Emma staring at the tight muscles of his abdomen and biceps. Killian meets her admiring gaze and winks. He positions himself at her entrance but instead of going in, rubs himself on her swollen flesh, feeling her moist heat on his throbbing cock.

"God Killian…please…don't tease" Emma panted out as his cock kept hitting her clitoris with every move up, " _please_ " she said and felt Killian's lips on hers once again before he muttered, "As you wish, love".

He rested his hands on her hipbone as he slid inside her slowly, both groaned loudly once Killian filled her till the hilt, her wet heat surrounding his cock. Emma brought her ankles around him, digging in his ass as she pleaded, "Move, please move"

And he did, thrusting inside her with a steady speed, feeling as if he was on fire. He gripped her hips as he increased the speed, now to an almost frantic pounding inside of her as he registered and memorized all of Emma's cries and moans as she clenched around him, reeling into her second orgasm of the night. Her release triggered his, washing over him as he milked inside her, his head dropping between her breasts as he finally came down from his high.

Emma brought her arms around him, caressing his shoulder blades, "That was amazing"

"Aye it was" Killian breathed out against one of her nipples, still buried deep inside her. He could hear the erratic pounding of her heart, mirroring his, until it gradually settled down.

Emma pressed a kiss on his head, her fingers roaming on his back as she felt completely spent with the two most intense orgasms of her life. She felt him move, slipping out of her and lying on his back beside her as he discarded his condom. She missed the connection immediately and turned towards him, being greeted by a sincere smile on his face.

He brought one hand under her head, Emma moving hers to curl around his waist as he pulled her closer to him, their legs tangling.

"Are you alright, Swan?" he asked, gazing down at her with his too blue eyes.

"Never better" she answered him, placing a kiss on his chin as she nuzzled his neck, smiling against it when she felt him kiss her forehead and tighten his hold on her.

They smiled brighter than they had for a very long time as they let sleep take over them, still clinging to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **I'm too good with smut but hopefully you guys liked it! Let me know :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update, I had no motivation but finally my muse is coming back!**

 **Thank you to all the lovely people who left reviews, and welcome new followers :)**

 **Chapter 16**

Emma awoke softly, her eyes fluttering as she adjusted to the sunlight peeking through the windows in the room.

A room that wasn't hers.

She was lying on her back as she felt a warm body beside her, a chin digging into her hair, an arm resting around her bare breasts, and a leg tangled amongst her own.

She turns her head towards the man who was still soundly asleep, his face void of any frown lines or dimples. She traces his cheek, memories of last night flooding her mind of his mouth and fingers _everywhere._

Emma gently lifts his arm from her where it was pressed to her breasts, and rests it down on the bed as she slips and tip toes to the bathroom. She shuts the door quietly and sits on the expensive looking, good for two bathtub.

She presses her palms to her face and hates herself for this. It's been way too long since Emma has stayed overnight, has _made love_ with a person she has feelings for instead of just a quick fuck where she starts dressing the second they're done.

She's not panicking or regretting sleeping with Killian; she wanted to since she first saw his blue eyes and heard his sexy accent in Starbucks, and then even started fantasizing about it once she first kissed him. But now it actually happened.

She stretches her neck, rotating it around to relieve some of the tension. It is, after all, a big step in their relationship.

Her insecurities and fears of being abandoned start creeping up on her and she knows she's being completely stupid and irrational. _He's not Neal_ she reminds herself and stands up. She splashes water on her puffy eyes and gargles some Listerine and stares at her reflection in the mirror, "Enjoy the moment Emma Swan" she says to her reflection as she goes back to join her _boyfriend_ in bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma can't fall back asleep again.

The moment she laid back down, pressing her face to his chest, curling an arm around his waist, and tangling one of her legs with his, all the memories of last night come rushing back to her. The way he cupped her breasts before taking her nipples in his mouth, the way he made her come with his fingers and tongue, _oh that tongue,_ and the way he pounded in her erratically as they both fell together.

She clamps her thighs together as she feels her clit tingle in anticipation. She brings a finger down to her folds, and smiles in wonderment as she finds herself wet and aching already.

On any other morning she would have taken care of this situation with her fingers or her collection of toys. But when she looks up at the man who so thoroughly ravished her last night with his mouth, she decides to return the favor.

Emma pushes herself back a bit, prepping herself on her elbow as she presses her body on top of his. She starts placing kisses on his jaw as she moves herself so she's straddling him. Pushing the blanket to the floor, Emma sits upright, tucking her hair behind her ears and placing her palm on his nipples as he stirs a bit.

She brings her mouth to his throat, kissing downwards till she sucks on his pulse point making Killian sigh loudly and finally blink open his eyes to take in the view.

And what a view it is.

Emma Swan sitting on his lap with her warm core pressing on his abdomen, her breasts brushing against his chest hair, her mouth kissing along his neck and her fingers pinching his nipples.

" _Emma"_ he sighed, his voice rough with sleep and gathers her spilling blond curls in his hands to look at her face.

Emma leans back, giving him a beautiful view of her heaving bosom as she smirks, "Glad you're awake"

His answering smile quickly turns into a gasp as Emma licks a long stripe from his neck to his belly button, her nail digging in his hips. She runs her fingers on his sides and smiles against his skin as she feels his arousal hit her backside.

She lifts herself and pushes down until she's sitting on her knees between his legs, his cock standing proudly in front of her and Emma wets her lips, looking up at him and smiling before she takes him in her hand, earning a grunt from him.

She lightly brushes her palm on the length of him, circling the head with a finger and reveling in the grunts that escape Killian's lips. She creeps down and with a smile to Killian, kisses the tip.

Killian smiles, flashing his dimples as he brushes his hair back. One of his hand finds its way in Emma's hair, clutching a couple of strands as she takes him in her mouth, swirling her tongue along his tip as she takes him inch by inch.

"Fuck Emma" he groans once Emma finds a steady rhythm, darting her gaze up to him and finding him watching her, his pupils blown dark from desire and his tongue wetting his lower lip.

Emma clenches her thighs as the desire between them becomes almost unbearable, Killian's moans and grunts just fueling it.

As if sensing her need of release, Killian cups her cheek, "With you, love".

She releases him with a last swirl of her tongue and sits upright, watching his shoulders flex as he reaches at his bedside table to procure a condom. He hands it to her, and smirks as she rips the packet open with her teeth. She glides the condom on him, reminding herself to have this conversation with him about pills and tests and all as she suspects they'll be doing this _a lot_.

He wastes no time in gripping her waist, as Emma takes him in her hand and guides him to her entrance, her eyes shutting as he slowly fills her.

Killian growled once Emma lifted up and slid back down. "Fuck" she cursed once they found a steady rhythm, the feel of him against her walls intoxicating. She pulled him towards her, intending to kiss him but the drag of him inside her forced her to bite his chin, her fingers raking roughly on his neck.

Killian's fingers found her clit, rubbing at the nub furiously until Emma fell apart with a scream of his name. Killian soon followed her climax, his hands gripping her waist almost painfully.

Emma dropped her head on his shoulder, Killian's arms coming around to hold her on top of him as they both tried to calm themselves down from their high.

She slid beside him once her breathing was steady, nuzzling into his chest as her arm curled around his waist tightly, "Good morning"

"A hell of a morning I must say" Killian smiled, placing a kiss to her forehead.

After a few moments of silence, Killian running his fingertips through her blond curls and Emma caressing his chest hair, Emma's stomach grumbled.

Killian smiled, "I'll go get some breakfast, love. It seems like our activities have left us famished"

He stood up, looking around for his jeans and Emma took the opportunity to admire him, _all_ of him. Killian smirked as he was pulling his jeans up, "Quit ogling me, Swan"

"I thought you liked it" she replied flirtatiously, earning a smile from him.

He leaned down to press a soft kiss against her lips, "I shall be back in two shapes. You are welcome to use my bathroom and my closet is at your disposal"

"Thanks and be quick" Emma replied, kissing him once more before he left, straightening his shirt and grabbing his wallet.

Emma headed to the bathroom. It took her a while to figure out his over-expensive shower with all the different buttons and different styles for the water coming out. She finally settled with the _waterfall_ setting, which had the water coming down as well, a waterfall, and Emma cursed under her breath _Rich people_.

As she was drying off using one of the clean white towels hung beside his shower stall, she figured out that the bathtub wasn't actually a bathtub but a Jacuzzi. Along with a TV hung right opposite it and she made a mental note to maybe utilize this Jacuzzi, hopefully with Killian.

She picked a white shirt and blue boxers from his closet, picking up her own clothing that was scattered on the floor and folding it properly. She headed to the kitchen to find Killian humming to himself – two coffees, bagels, muffins and scones on the island as he was cutting up a pear.

"Hey" Emma said softly as she sat on one of the high chairs.

Killian turned around, his gaze raking seductively on her body as he admired his clothes on her, "Hello, my love"

Emma smiles at the endearment. She never told him but she loves how he so effortlessly adds "love" to his vocabulary. _My love_ just sounds so personal since he calls almost everyone "love" but just her "my love".

He set the plate with the cut out pear slices and pulled a chair near Emma's, their elbows brushing as they ate in comfortable silence. Emma was surprised with her calmness; the panic, the urge to just run should come but it isn't. She looks over at Killian who is checking his emails on his phone, and silently admires him for a second. Who would've thought a man who she cursed at the first time she met would turn out to be so important to her?

Sensing her watching him, Killian smiles, his eyes still focused on his iPhone, "You're ogling me again Swan. Kind of creepy?" he joked.

"I'm not some pervert staring at a stranger" she laughs, "This is just called admiring your boyfriend"

He smiles at the title, a shiver running down his spine every time Emma refers to him as her boyfriend (although not that many times as they have to hide their relationship). Even with Milah they were just together – no labels to their relationship.

"It's romantic" he replies, his dimples visible as he smiles and Emma tilts her head in thought. _Romantic? Me? Since when?_

Killian lets go of his cell and focuses on her, the pink tinge of her cheeks, her wet hair sticking to her neck, his too big clothes on her, and the smell of his shower gel from her. The sight overwhelms him really – how so suddenly and so quickly this blonde lass has taken over him and his heart.

"What do you want to do today, love?" Killian asks, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Honestly, I'm fine staying in all day" she raises an eyebrow flirtatiously.

"Emma, I was hoping you'd stay for the weekend?" Killian asks, hopefully.

"I would love to" she presses a kiss to his cheek, "But I don't have any clothes"

"That's brilliant" he grinned, causing Emma to roll her eyes at him playfully, "We'll go shopping" he added.

Killian stood up and Emma opened her legs to let him stand between them, "After I've ravished you once more" he said sultrily as he brought his hands to her ass and lifted her up, carrying her to his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend went well.

They went to the mall so Emma could buy clothes for herself for the weekend, they went out for dinner, sat in the park at night with ice-creams, watched tv, talked, and made love.

Shira showed up at his house on Sunday morning, putting an early end to their relaxing (not really, considering the enjoyable activities that ensued) bath in his Jacuzzi. Emma hid in his room with his laptop to pass time as Killian spent about an hour with her, both of them going over work. She wasn't glad about it but he was a busy man – after all he was the CEO. Emma forgets that most of the times, especially now since they've been dating. For her, he's just Killian Jones. Not Killian Jones, CEO, playboy and whatever those trashy magazines write about him.

Emma was snuggled up against his chest as they continued watching _Lost_ , when Killian's cell rang. He stretched behind him towards his side table, careful as not to move Emma who was pressed at his front.

Liam's picture with his goofy grin and ruffled hair showed up on the screen, Emma smiling at it once she saw it. She nodded at him to take the call, pausing the episode.

"You need to come to Ireland" Liam spoke immediately, not even giving the chance to Killian to say 'hello'.

"What?"

"It's Thanksgiving in two weeks! Elsa, I, and Belle are in India right now. Elsa and I are returning to Ireland tomorrow as her morning sickness has worsened" he explained, "Plus she can't even travel comfortably as she's almost done her eighth month"

"Eighth month? Bloody hell the little one is almost here!" Killian grinned, excited to be an uncle, "Wait, you're allowed to fly eight months pregnant?"

"Eight months is the limit. It's so exciting Killian" Liam said affectionately, and they both paused for a moment, the idea of a little addition to their small family overwhelming.

Liam cleared his throat, "Anyways so you're coming to Ireland for Thanksgiving as usual and hopefully not drunk"

Killian rolled his eyes. Since Milah, Liam had to drag him from his boat where he was usually passed out drunk and him, Elsa, and Belle stuffed turkey and pie down his throat.

"Also, Elsa and I would like for your lady love to join us" Liam muttered, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Killian looked down at Emma who was playing with his shirt buttons, waiting patiently for his call to end. She told him about her past in foster care, a very dull and lonely time with no family or even friends. He wasn't sure how she'd take the offer so he promised Liam to call later and cut the call.

"What was he saying?" Emma asked, looking up at him.

"They're going back to Ireland as Elsa is nearing her pregnancy" Killian informed her. He wanted to ask her to come with him to Ireland; he would love it, of course he would. Being with Liam, Elsa, Belle and now Emma for Thanksgiving would be a true family event. But he didn't want to move too fast as he knew Emma needs time to accept all this affection from him, and he wants her to be comfortable.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Pardon me, love?"

"I can hear you thinking. What is it?"

"Well, Liam was calling to remind me about Thanksgiving" Killian brought his hand up to scratch behind his ear, "And they are hoping you'd join us?"

"You want me to come to Ireland with you for Thanksgiving?" Emma asked, surprised, sitting up and turning so she was opposite him now.

"I would love it, of course, but it's your choice. You don't have to if you don't want to" he muttered hurriedly.

Emma stared at him for a moment. Holidays weren't really her favorite as they reminded her just how lonely she was but since meeting David and Mary Margaret, they have been better. But she never imagined this – spending Thanksgiving with her boyfriend and his family. (Granted she never thought she'd have a boyfriend after the disaster with Neal).

"Emma?" he spoke softly, frown lines marring his forehead as he watched the conflicting emotions on her face.

"I'm sorry, it's okay Swan you don't have to. I'll just tell Liam and h-"

"I'll come" Emma interrupted him, surprising herself with her decision.

"What?" Killian asked, unsure of whether he dreamed that or did Emma just agree to spend Thanksgiving with him.

"I'll go to Ireland with you" she repeated, smiling.

"Bloody hell" he muttered as he brought his arms around her, his face nuzzling her neck as she giggled against his chest at his reaction.

She kissed him once they broke apart, "I've been thinking lately about us" she admitted, "And I've realized that I've been attracted to you since the moment we met but cause of my walls I never gave in to it. And now that we have, it's amazing"

He smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"I'm not afraid, Killian – for some reason being with you doesn't make me want to run anymore. I want this, _us_. I just want to be with you" she admitted, tears welling in her eyes without notice as _finally_ she feels this - a sense of belonging.

"I want to be with you too, Emma" he admitted, cradling her cheek, "And as I've said before, I never thought I'd be able to feel this way again but you changed that. I no longer need solace in my rum bottles as you've ignited the spark to live within me, my love. So thank you for that"

Emma smiles, leaning forward until her forehead rests on his and she presses her lips to his softly. The kiss was sweet as they poured all the words and emotions they couldn't speak of yet.

Emma smiled at him, all crinkly and shining eyes and everything, as they separated and then buried her face to his chest. As Killian brought his arms around her, all he could think of was _God, I love this woman._

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Quick update yayay for me!**

 **Welcome all new followers and thank you to all the lovely reviewers (ily seriously)**

 **This gets a bit dirty - at least for me so beware.**

 **Chapter 17**

Emma was _so_ late.

But Killian didn't have to start running his fingers from her cheek down to her neck, untying _his_ robe on her and keep running his fingers down and down and down while she attempted to dress.

She had tried to resist, she really did,

In order to not have any over eager employee catch them together, Emma had gotten off at the Starbucks so she could chat with Mulan and have at least a ten-minute window before she showed up at the office. Her cell vibrated as Killian's name showed up on the screen, but she ignored it as she was busing making plans with Mulan for a girls night out with Ruby and Mary Margaret as well, missing her girl time.

Once she walked inside, pushing open the glass doors she found almost everyone huddled together speaking in hushed voices.

"What's up?" she asked, everyone's head moving to her. Finally Janice spoke, "Didn't you see the news today or TMZ?"

"No" Emma answered, a blush creeping her as she remembers exactly _why_ she didn't.

"Well seems like Killian's mystery woman is revealed" another employees spoke, grinning.

"What?" Emma froze. _They knew_ , they somehow all knew. But how they'd been so careful! Maybe Shira saw her at his house, or maybe David slipped, or Smee said, or mayb-

"I always knew it was Shira!" Janice sneered, "They both couldn't stop touching each other"

" _Shira?"_ Emma looked incredulous, "No way"

"Ya! See" Janice hopped off, shoving the magazine in Emma's face that had a picture of Shira leaving Killian's apartment this Sunday with her head bowed down and a sly smile on her face with big bold letters in pink saying "Walk of Shame".

"This is ridiculous!" Emma said to no one in particular. Shira had come and spent an hour talking about their new arrangement while Emma hid in Killian's bedroom. They had talked about how Shira really needed this partnership to save her father's business from going bankrupt, not having sex!

Below her picture was a little bubble saying, " _a close friend of Shira's disclosed that this thing between Shira and Killian has been going on since his trip to L.A. He said all those beautiful things in his interview for Shira and later sent flowers to her house which prompted her to give this a chance. They're really in love"_

If Emma wasn't so incredulous at this statement, she would actually laugh.

She felt a hand on her back and she craned her neck to find David nodding at her, "Emma come with me" he said as he took her hand and guided her towards Killian's office. He explained to the others in his 'boss' voice, "Legal needs to damage control" as the others nodded.

He opened the door to reveal Killian hurrying towards her, his hair sticking out as if he ran his fingers through them.

He walked the distance between them and took Emma's hands in his own, "Love, I didn't know about this. I swear there's nothing going on between us. Please trust me, I'll talk to Shi-"

"Killian, it's okay, I know" Emma interrupted, squeezing his hands. She heard the door close behind her as David left them alone.

His eyebrows shot up and his nose scrunched in confusion. Emma brought her hand up to cradle his cheek, "Hey, of course, I trust you!"

He smiled, tilting his head as if he was trying to understand her. Was this really the same Emma who ran away rom him every time they connected?

He kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry about all of this, Swan"

"It's alright. I guess it comes with the deal" she whispered, "Although I'm kind of jealous, everyone's been talking about you guys"

"You have no reason to be jealous, my love" he smiled, and as if to prove his point, crushed his lips onto hers, his tongue sliding inside her as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down. It wasn't long before Emma elicited a moan and Killian's arousal hit her.

Once they separated Killian was blown away with the desire evident in her eyes, his own arousal evident of his own. He sneaked a quick glance to the door which was closed, and made his decision. He was going to prove to Emma just how much he really just wants her and that she has no reason to be jealous.

He entwined his fingers with hers, pulling her towards him till they were beside his table. He moved his keyboard away and cleared up the few pens and papers on his desk as he pushed Emma down to sit on it gently.

He sat on his chair and rested his palms over her thigh that was now visible as Emma's skirt had ridden up. She cocked an eyebrow up and Killian replied back with a smirk.

Emma blushed, "In here?"

"Aye"

"It's dangerous Killian, what if someone comes in?" she asked, getting a little excited, as it was hot. And the fear of being caught was just making her even wetter.

"Everyone knocks before they come in, except of you" he grinned, separating her legs tantalizingly slow.

"Also, love, the only way we could get caught is if you don't stay quiet" he winked at her, earning a slap on his shoulder. He separated her thighs and moved them until her skirt was bucked up around her waist, his hands caressing her thigh. She was wearing a blue lace which they had bought together when they went shopping on Saturday so Emma could stay the weekend.

He kissed the top of her knee, slowly moving upwards as Emma's thighs shivered, heat pooling even more as she waited in anticipation. Killian nibbled at the skin just before where she needed him the most, and his hand grazed her knee causing Emma to let out a whine in frustration.

Deciding to take things into her own hands, she pulled at his hair until he was sitting straight again, an eyebrow raised in question. "Just do it"

He smirked, "As you wish, my love"

Never leaving her eyes, he ran a finger over her damp underwear, eliciting a hiss from Emma. He slid her panty down to one side as he ran two fingers over her wet folds, using his other hand to unbuckle his belt to give his prominent erection some room.

He brought his thumb to her clit, circling her swollen nub as she grabbed his shoulders, bringing his face down to him to kiss him, Killian swallowing all her moans and pants.

Emma yelped in surprise as Killian stood up, bringing his hands below her thigh and pulling her forward until she was sitting on the edge of his desk. He leaned on her body and brought his arms around her to move the few files behind her. After the area was cleared up, he slanted his mouth down to hers, using his body to gently push her backwards until she was lying down on his desk, her feet dangling down.

Killian took his place in his seat again and brought her legs over his shoulders, her heels digging in the back of his seat. He watched as she prepped herself on her elbows, nodding her head towards her core, making Killian chuckle.

Emma moaned as she felt Killian's thumb rubbing against her swollen clit again, shutting her eyes and thanking that his office walls were soundproof.

"You're _dripping,_ Swan" he smirked, and all Emma could manage was an "mmm" in response. She bit her lip to suppress her scream once she felt his hot tongue moving against her soaking folds, Killian lapping at them like a man starved. Emma slipped off her heels that fell somewhere behind him as she was afraid she'd hurt him as she had lost all control over her body.

He continued his slow torture, switching between his fingers, mouth, and sometimes both – nibbling, sucking, and licking until Emma fell all over his tongue with a suppressed scream of his name.

Once Emma came down from her high, she felt Killian lay on top of her, brushing the hair strands that had stuck to her forehead. She buried a hand in his ruffled hair from all her yanking and pulled him down, tasting herself on his tongue and feeling his erection pressing against her thigh.

She was bringing a hand down to cup him when a knock broke them apart. Emma looked up at him, panic seeping in her bones. He stood up quickly, "Get under the desk. Hurry!" he said, Emma hiding under his desk in record time as Killian wiped his mouth and tried fixing his hair.

The knock erupted again and Killian called out, "A moment" his voice still a bit hoarse from before.

Emma sat on her knees under his desk, thankful that it was an antique wooden one which had no open spaces except the one in front of her. He sat down on his chair and looked down at her, "You alright there, Swan?"

She nodded and Killian adjusted his pants a bit that were now very tight and confining. Emma giggled slightly as all she could see was Killian's hand moving over his pants.

Finally he called out, "Come in"

Shira entered his office, dressed in an extremely tight cream dress which had her breasts bouncing off. She took off the scarf and the oversized sunglasses as she sat on one of the visitors chairs, "So many fucking paparazzi all outside your office" she complained in her singsong voice that was evident of her posh upbringing.

"They weren't here when I got here" Killian wondered, leaning forwards so his elbows were on the desk.

"Well, I'm sure they sneaked pictures of me just now. Also everyone in your office was staring at me" Shira continued, crossing her legs, "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean, lass?"

"Well, this situation of course! The world thinks we're dating!"

Killian feels Emma's hand around his calf, "We are _not_ dating, Shira"

"I know but what do we do of the media?"

"Just ignore it" Killain shrugged his shoulders.

"Ignore it?" Shira asked, as if it was the most insane thing she'd ever heard.

Emma gritted her teeth in frustration as Shira's presence making her jealous (not that she'd ever admit it). She didn't like the woman much, not that she had anything personal against her but since the party where she was hung onto Killian's arm, flaring the jealous inside of Emma. Although because of it, Emma did end up finally kissing him and now because of that they're _here_ now. So in a way she owes Shira.

But right now again, the little jealousy spot in Emma is flaming a bit as Shira keeps talking about the pictures. She looked up from her knees to the only thing visible: Killian's hard on. Feeling a bit jealous and territorial, and a bit brave, she brings her hand up to run a finger along his zipper.

"They'll be over it once a Kardashian or someone does something cra- Ah!" he screamed in surprise as he felt Emma's finger run down his zipper.

Shira gave him a weird look and he continued to babble on about how they should just ignore it, as if his little scream had meant nothing.

Emma knew it was stupid and risky but she just had so much fun having him react like that. She wanted to see just how much control can she make him lose. She moved forward a bit on her knees and brought a hand to lower his zipper.

"Or we could give in to the rumors?" Shira stated, pouting her lips as she stared at the man in front of her who was running his hands through his hair as if he was barely controlling it.

"What? No!" Killian snapped, "Why'd we do that?"

"Cause it's good for both of us! We're getting free publicity!"

Emma had long drowned out the conversation, focusing on her next move as she took him in her hands – her thumb circling on his tip as her other hand moved along the length of him slowly. She felt Killian tense above him, his breath caught in his throat.

"Killian?" Shira repeated, clearly annoyed, "We don't have to _actually_ date. Just fake it so we get all the publicity. You know my father desperately _needs_ it, please for fucks sake!"

Killian brought his hand down to his thighs, clutching on the fabric of his pants tightly as he spoke with a slight tremble to his voice all the credit going to the blonde, "Shira I have no interest in proving these accusations right". He took a few breaths to compose himself as Emma started moving her hand up and down, "What I said in the interview was true. There's someone else"

"I see" Shira said, nodding to herself as she stared behind him for a moment, "All right then, I will stay silent"

"Good" Killian replied, biting his lip to suppress a grunt as he felt Emma fondle his balls.

Shira nodded and left, slamming the door slightly behind her.

Killian pulled his chair back violently, causing Emma to lose her hold on him. He ducked his head lower, "What in the bloody hell Emma!" he said, and she smiled.

Returning her smile, he pulled her out from under the desk and fished for a condom in his wallet, "You'll be the death of me"

xxxxxxxxx

After Emma and Killian were both sated she reluctantly left his room, fixing her hair and clothes, and grabbing her heels and bag from beside his table. Once she headed towards her office she was surprised to find some of her colleagues coming inside her office without knocking.

"So what happened inside?" Janice asked eagerly.

"What?" Emma panicked for a moment. As much as she's happy in this relationship, she will probably get a heart attack if people say things like these to her.

"Well you were inside for a long time and Shira walked out like ten minutes ago! Tell us everything!"

"Oh nothing. Killian and I were just" she clears her throat, "discussing what actions should we take against TMZ about this rumor"

"Rumor? So they aren't actually dating?"

"Oh no! No no no! They have agreed to not sue TMZ" Emma said as she honestly had no idea what Shira and Killian talked about since her desire had flooded her thoughts.

"I still don't buy it. Whatever" Janice said, and walked out.

xxxxxxxx

Emma heard a knock on her door and spoke without looking up, "I'm almost done the review Janice just two minutes!"

"Hey" David spoke and Emma looked up in surprise.

"Oh sorry David, what's up?"

"Nothing just checking – are you fine?" he stood near the door, his hands on his hips.

"Oh yes, don't worry. Thank you David" she smiled.

"Anytime" he said, turning around his hand on the doorknob, "Just be careful with him Emma"

Emma nodded, smiling gratefully for the familial worry she always gets from David and Mary Margaret.

xxxxxxxx

A week later, Emma had a huge smile plastered on her face (which was quite a normal sight these days) as she hurried to the restaurant that the girls loved. Her mood had soured a bit in the morning when Killian had informed her of a trip he had to make to Alberta for about a week.

 _"But that's in Canada!" she whined._

 _"I'm aware of that, darling"_

 _"Killian it's snowing there. What if you get stuck in a snow storm?"_

 _"Then I will dig my way through to you" he joked, Emma rolling her eyes at his stupid little romantic lines, "Or you could come with me and get stuck as well"_

 _"You know I shouldn't. I already spend way too much time in your office, if the other's learn about this trip they'll grow suspicious"_

 _"Well then we'd just have to be separated for a little while"_

 _"There's even a time difference, ugh alright" she said, "I guess we'd be looking at the same moon or something at night"_

 _"Look at that. Emma Swan trying to be romantic!"_

 _"Shut up"_

Emma was greeted by her girlfriends with smiles and hugs.

They caught up on their lives – Ruby excited as she and Victor were apartment hunting, Mulan telling them all about the kindergarten teacher she was quite smitten with named Aurora, and Mary Margaret dropping the bombshell that her and David were trying for a baby.

All the women erupted in "aww's" and other pleasantries and hugs as Mary Margaret touched her stomach, growing more anxious to finally be pregnant and have a baby with her husband. She smiled at Emma who smiled back, and Mary Margaret covered her hand, squeezing it.

"So do you think you guys will get married?" Mary Margaret asked Ruby, once they all had settled back down, "I mean moving in is a pretty big step"

"I don't know" Ruby answered, slipping her martini, "I'm not really the marriage type you know? For me moving in is as good as marriage. The only thing we don't have is a legal document and a ring"

"That's true" Mary nodded, "Everyone has their own views. David and I took the old-fashioned route and got married once we were ready. But whatever works for people!"

"Ya" Ruby smiled, "Anyways" her tone grew naughtier, "How are you and lover boy? With the permanent smile plastered, I'm gathering it's all good" she toyed with Emma's hair who blushed.

"It's amazing" she said, still quite the woman who likes her privacy and isn't the expert in talking about feelings.

"By the glow on your face it's definitely better than good" Ruby snickered, earning a laugh from the ladies.

"I have to say I've never seen you this happy Emma. It's a nice change" Mary Margaret smiled fondly, remembering the utterly broken woman she had met all those years ago.

"He makes me happy" Emma blurted out, "He's just amazing"

"That's so sweet" Mulan sighed, "The first time you guys met each other I could've sworn you'd rip his head off!"

"I wanted to" Emma joked.

"So do you love him?" Mary Margaret asked.

xxxxxxxxx

It was late when Emma got home, Killian's home. She had contemplated between going back to her apartment as she was tired, but decided maybe she could get Killian to make her a hot cocoa and show off those massage skills he's been bragging about. Plus he was leaving two days later so she needed to spend as much time with him before his trip.

She needn't worry about clothes since she'd shopped quite a bit on the weekend they'd spent together and Killian had insisted her to leave them at his place in one of the drawers in his massive walk-in closet. Some of her stuff had already been at his place and some found its way since then - like her red leather jacket, her favorite blue scarf, a pair of boots, some earrings, a mascara, her copy of the _Pride and Prejudice and Harry Potter_ (which she had gotten him to read – seriously how could anyone _not_ read the series?), and many more little things that were ignorable at her house, but in his house, beside his own stuff felt so much better.

Once Emma had folded her clothes into her drawer at his place, Killian had made a comment about getting her a key to his place, shrugging it off with a dangerous smirk and a comment about "we'll be staying _in_ the house for quite some time" once he noticed her expression and Emma could do nothing but smile and nod.

She used the key he'd gotten her, finding him in his office. Once he saw her he greeted her with a huge smile as he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her soundly.

"How was dinner with your friends, my love?" he asked once she was settled on the couch with a hot cocoa in her hands and his arm around her shoulders.

"It was good. I really needed it, it's been a while" she answered, snuggling more into him, "They want to meet you"

"Really?" he asked, tilting his head to look down at her.

"Ya they wanted to make like a four date thing - Ruby with Victor, Mulan and Aurora, Mary Margaret and David, and us"

"I would love to" he said, "Although, I'm afraid David might kill me"

"Don't worry I'll save you" she grinned.

"Of course you would, darling" he kissed her forehead, "Also, Smee has sent me a few ticket options for Ireland. He printed another sheet out and left it at your desk, so let me know tomorrow which day works for you?"

Emma nodded, surprised as the fear didn't come of spending time with him and his family for Thanksgiving. She was rather excited – the foster families never really celebrated, and there was one Thanksgiving with Neal which they spent huddled in a car eating McDonalds. She's been with Mary Margaret and David over the last few years as they drag her to them, but she's always been a bit uncomfortable. For the first time ever she's looking forward to something, all credit to Killian.

She intertwines her fingers with him, and wonders why she ever denied herself this? And the answer comes automatically – _Neal._ It bothers her a bit that Killian still doesn't know anything about Neal or why they broke up or just how fucked up she really was after that. He told her everything about Milah, sometimes making comments of how "Milah had always..." and Emma never felt jealous as she knew Milah was his past just like Neal was hers. Except she knew everything about his past, while he only knew about her pre-Neal past.

She left the most fucked up part of her past away from him because it was embarrassing. She was furious at it, of course she was, but she was more insecure about it as she wasn't sure if Killian would even understand. Or how low would he think about her then?

But watching him as he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled that stupid smile which made him look younger than he was, and naïve and sweet, she decided to for once and all let it all out.

"Killian I know I never talk about my past with Neal but" she started, noticing his fingers still in her hair only to drop at her shoulder.

He smiled at her, encouraging her to continue.

"I met Neal when I was sixteen. I had just ran away from this crazy lady who wanted to adopt me, and had been kicked out by this family when Lily showed up" she breathed in, "Anyways, so he was the first person ever who showed any interest in me – he cared for me and he actually _wanted_ me"

Her voice broke in the end, gulping hard. Killian brought his hand down to hers, lacing his fingers with her as he offered her a small smile.

"I loved him, I really did. We had made plans to elope to Tallahassee but he got in trouble as the cops started looking for him as he had stolen some pretty expensive watches. Long story short - he ditched me; took the watches and ran away leaving me to take the fall for his crime"

His hold on her hand tightened as tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's not even the worst part" she whispered, "I was pregnant. I had to deliver the baby with my legs cuffed as I could somehow run away when a human was coming out of me!" tears streamed down her cheeks as she grew angrier, "I didn't even ever _hold_ my baby. Because I couldn't have him – I couldn't raise him. I had to give him his best shot!"

She broke down then, letting all the tears she buries deep inside of her whenever the lingering thought of those little brown eyes and tiny body comes to her and she turns for comfort to her stash of alcohol. This time she turns to Killian as she clutches onto his shirt, and sobs into his chest.

"Oh Emma" Killian whispers, his own voice shaky as he wraps her in his arms, his hand running up and down her spine soothingly and his lips pressed to her forehead as he holds her while she lets it all out.

xxxxxxxxxx

It's in the early hours of the morning when Emma turns around in Killian's arms. It's when in his sleep he nuzzles her neck and sighs and Emma runs her palm over his cheek when she knows, she _knows_ that she is in love with him.

xxxxxxxxx

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you enjoy this!**

 **I tried to get back to everyone who left a review - sorry if I missed you by chance.**

 **Thank you to all followers and everyone who left reviews :)**

 **Chapter 18**

Emma's day was pretty horrible.

Well not _all_ of it – all credits to Killian waking her up with his head between her legs.

But since then, she'd gone to Starbucks and learned from an irate Mulan that they were closing it down since apparently the location wasn't much profitable due to its poor management. Emma did remember Mulan complaining about her manager, but things were so out of control she had no idea.

She felt bad for her friend and also cause this was the place she'd first met Killian – or rather cursed at him and walked out.

Then there was the matter of her getting a call by Kathryn Abigail, one of the most caring lawyers in the city whose practice helped families find justice – parents finding their kids that the government had taken away from them, dealing with sexual assaults in the workplace and those sort of things. Emma was offered to be a partner in the firm – one of the four senior lawyers.

Emma loved her job at Jones Consolidated – David being her amazing mentor and friend, Liam being a kind and caring boss. And now Killian, _oh god_ Killian.

But being in the system for most of her life and being mistreated along with others, she really wanted to make a difference somehow. By working for Jones Consolidated she was helping out the Jones's brothers make a lot of money and the company to flourish. Sure, the company did a lot of humanitarian work with generous money being donated to charities, but working in a place where they primarily and directly deal with the injustice and mistreatment some people face; she would be honored really.

She didn't want to leave Killian and David though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma's sipping her coffee and waiting on an e-mail back from a client when her thoughts run back to where they finally usually do: Killian.

There's something to be said about finally admitting to yourself that you're in love.

She almost blurts it out, the three words on the tip of her tongue when he wraps her in his towel as she makes her way out of the shower stall smelling like strawberry's as she bought a shower gel and other toiletries to leave at his place. She almost spills the words when he passes her the newspaper as they eat breakfast, when his fingers draw small circles on her thigh as he drives her to the Starbucks. And finally when he tucks a strand of her hair back and kisses her cheek as he drives to the office, flashing her the sweet smile that is only reserved for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around mid-day she was summoned by Killian as he wanted to give her a proper goodbye – a deep passionate kiss and a little something on her neck to remember him by which Emma had to cover up with her foundation before leaving his office.

"Swan, I'll be back in a week, I promise" he whispers against her forehead as she had wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. She hates being _clingy_ but damn it she doesn't want him to go. She knows she 's being ridiculous – of course Killian will have to go to these business trips, he's the freaking CEO of the company.

But she'll miss her boyfriend.

"When do you have to leave?" she asks him, bringing her head up and digging her chin on his chest as she looks up at him, his arms tight on her waist.

"In half an hour I'll leave for the airport" he replies, his gaze raking all over her face as if to memorize the apples of her cheeks, her crinkling eyes, red lips, and the little dimple on her chin he loves to kiss.

"I wanted to tell you that I got a job offer this morning. By Kathryn Abigail's practice – they're offering me a senior lawyer position" she informs him, watching his face fall for a brief moment before he twitches his eyebrows together.

"Would you want to work there, love?"

"I've agreed to meet them for a drink this evening" she tells him, "But honestly, Killian, I _want_ to. If by doing this, I can help people who are in similar situations as I was, I would love it" she says, a smile curving her lips at the thought and he smiles back.

"If it's going to bring you happiness, love, and if it's what you wish to accomplish, you must!" he smiles, "You have to do what makes you happy"

She presses a little kiss to his chin. She didn't know why she was nervous. It was her own decision whether she wanted this job or not – not Killian's nor David's or anyone else's. But knowing that he supports her, and her dreams, she couldn't be happier.

"Does doing this make you happy?" she asks.

He smirks, "Oh doing _this_ makes me the happiest man in all realms" he says and lowers until he catches her lips with his own – his tongue sweeping in briefly making her moan as one of his hands finds her breast and lightly flickers over her hardened peak.

Emma giggles once they separate, "Oh god Killian! I meant your job!"

"Aye, Swan" he chuckles, "I really didn't want to do it at first being content wasting myself in rum and the company of women" he cocks an eyebrow at her as she narrows her eyes on the mention of _women company_.

She mockingly rolls her eyes and he continues, "But Liam really needed me. He wanted to spend his life with Elsa and their child but didn't want to see the company he started from scratch go to waste or to someone else"

He takes a deep breath, "I owe him everything Emma, he hasn't only just fulfilled his role as a brother, but he never made me feel like an orphan. The least I could do was help him out when he really needed me. So yes, I was dreading it at first because I was really not interested and doing it out of love for my brother – but after meeting a certain blond lass and actually enjoying some parts of the job I'd say I'm happy"

"Good" Emma replies, running her hand over his chest.

Killian's phone rings and after looking at the screen, curses and cuts the call.

"Who is it?" Emma asks.

"Shira. She's been calling me all bloody day. Her father is on the brink of bankruptcy and she wants me to save them by partnering up. But there's no profit there and his father is an untrustworthy fellow – I'm still skeptical about our new arrangement"

"Isn't there any way we can help her?"

"Unfortunately no. She's hell bent on finding herself a rich suitor so maybe the publicity and the person's interest in her might end up saving the company. Their reputation of being strong and successful is still the norm in the market but not for too long unless she figures out a way"

Emma nods. It happens – sometimes business owners get too cocky and careless and end up ruining everything they ever worked hard for.

"Also, love, if you take the job it would be easier for _us_ " he winks.

"Ya, I thought about that too. You wouldn't be my boss anymore so it'd be fine" she mutters, not surprised at all how she wants _everyone_ to know about them. For one, it'll keep other women away from him as he's hers, and also as hot as the sneaking around is, she wants to be able to hold his hand and kiss him in public and just do normal couple-y things that for now they have to do in secret.

"We'll talk about this once I come back? Whether or not you decide to take the job offer and about how to finally tell the world I'm yours?" he grins slightly, a little crease on his forehead as he isn't sure whether claiming him as hers is what Emma really wants to hears.

"And I'm yours" she says softly.

"Aye" he smiles widely and kisses her again, a little longer this time as he tries to etch the feel of her lips in his memory to accompany his thoughts at night when he's all alone.

"Sir, the car is ready" Smee's voice interrupts them as he speaks through the door. Seems like he knows not to disturb when the two of them are inside alone.

Emma sighs and Killian smiles a little sadly. He gathers his laptop bag as she asks him the basic questions: Got your passport? Wallet? Tickets?

"From tickets I remember – I booked our tickets for Ireland. Smee shall e-mail them to you" he extends an arm towards her and she takes a step forward allowing him to embrace her one last time before he leaves.

 _Its just a week Emma get a grip!_ Emma scolds herself. She bits her lips as she really just wants to muster the three words but she _can't_ because she knows saying it out loud will make it real and they're just so perfect and happy in their little bubble right now. But she _loves_ him.

Killian separates and smiles at her brightly, he wants to tell her that he loves her. He knows she does too and that if he mutters the words right now, she'll reciprocate them. But he stops himself – he'll let her tell him in her own time.

There's a little uneasiness in his gut and a little voice in his head that keeps telling him to tell her before it's too late and he opens his mouth –

"I'll miss you Swan" and he means _I love you._

"I'll miss you too" she whispers, and means _I love you too._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma meets with Kathryn and quite frankly she's floored. Kathryn explained her the type of cases they get, their victories, setbacks, everything and with every word Emma grew closer and closer to accepting the job.

She told them she'll let them know within the week but she knows her answer is a definite _yes._

She receives Killian's _Landed safely, love_ text while she drives back to her house and she replies back,

 _I'm glad. Have fun_ _J_

 _How can I without you here?_ _L_

 _You're so dramatic. Talk to you later, I'm driving_

 _J_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Emma feels gloomy. For starters she had to sleep _alone_ in her bed, without even a goodnight from him as once she'd called him later at night, his cell couldn't be reached.

Waiting for her coffee and chatting with Mulan seemed dull as well since the woman was sad about her job. Walking in the office, she exchanged pleasantries with her colleagues but missed sneaking into his room for "an important and personal legal matter of Killian" and making out furiously on his table, couch, and anywhere really.

She calls him again but finds it switched off, irritation blooming in her chest at the lack of contact. Finally she receives a text from him,

 _Sorry my love, the oil refinery is in a bit of a secluded area and there's a heavy snow warning for a couple of days so the network is not so great for the time being._

 _It's okay! Just be safe_ _J_

She grabs lunch with David as usual, and Mary Margaret joins them this time. She tells them about the new job offer and they expressed how happy they are for her – finally being with someone she really cares about and now finding a job she might just love. Emma thanks the heavens (or whatever) for sending these two angels in her life who've stuck with her and taken care of her through everything; they brightened her mood instantly.

But it wasn't until she was tucked in her bed, all alone with her laptop, watching _How to Get Away with Murder_ (they watch _Lost_ together and Killian gets all dramatically upset if she watches without him) when she gets an incoming call from Killian. She sits up instantly and switches the lights on, not giving a single shit about her messy bun and make-up free face (not that Killian hasn't seen her this way before). She accepts the call and smiles brightly once Killian's face shows up on her screen – he's in his pajamas and there is a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Woah you're drinking?" she asks, nodding towards his bottle.

"Aye, they gifted it to me. And it's so bloody cold in here" he complains, "But it's really beautiful. You should have come Swan, so much snow"

Emma has a sudden flash of her and Killian snowball fighting like little kids and then finally snuggling near a fireplace as they make hot sweaty slow love all night long.

She shudders as heat pools down her belly and she blinks a couple of time. Of course Killian catches the look and his next question makes her eyebrows shoot a mile high and her underwear to definitely get very damp.

"What are you wearing, darling?" he winks at her and lines his lower lip with his tongue and _what an ass_ he knows how Emma feels about this little quirk of his!

Smiling wickedly at herself she decides, _two can play at this game,_ "Just this tank top and panties"

She chuckles as this time Killian's eyebrows shoot up and he freezes for a second, gulping his rum down finally.

"Bloody hell Swan" he curses, his voice pained, "Do you know what you do to me? Are you wearing a bra?"

"Nope" she answers, and watches as his gaze rests on her chest and as if on notice, her peaks harden and strain against the light fabric of her shirt.

"Can you take it off?" he asks, such sincerity in his voice as if he's not just planning to have Skype-sex, _really how horny are we?_

"Tit for tat" she says and no its not a pun. She grins as he takes his shirt off in one motion and she tugs at the hem of her tank top, taking her sweet time taking it off and feeling so powerful as she sees his mouth agape and his eyes roaming over her body.

"Show me just how much you miss me Killian" Emma tilts her head and he copies the motion, "Back at you Swan"

She ends up sleeping all sated, and flushed, and in love, as she mentally counts down the days till his return so she can finally tell him just how she really feels about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning is much better since she got to be with Killian even if he wasn't physically there. He still made her come with his voice and his own grunts and moans – the man really had a sexy voice.

Also, there was one less day left until she can see him again.

For once in her life Emma doesn't feel alone at all. She's got her amazing friends, a god job (and now maybe a better one), and Killian. And as Smee e-mails her the tickets to Ireland, maybe a family as well.

She doesn't go to Starbucks in the morning as there was an unpleasant feeling in her stomach and coffee would probably just make it worse.

As she pushes the glass doors open, she feels a rush of déjà vu but quickly realizes she has seen the exact same scene before. Her co-workers are all huddled together at a desk and are talking in hushed voices but they all look angry this time.

 _Another Shira and Killian link-up story. Great._

"What's up now?" Emma smiles, keeping her voice as bright as possible.

They all snap their heads towards her but not a single person answers her question – they all stare at her, some angry and some disgusted.

"What?" Emma asks, her cheeks burning red from the intense staring and the quite awkward silence, "What is it?"

"Haven't you seen the news today _Mrs. Jones_ " Janice sneers, her stare dead cold.

Suddenly Emma feels as if she has been hit by a bus. That would probably be a better scenario then having about fifteen pair of eyes all staring at her as if she is the one responsible for not having a FRIENDS reunion.

Emma's eyes land to the magazine that is almost crumpled in Janice's hands and she stalks towards them, snatching the magazine away from them and turns around to hide her horrified expression.

This time TMZ published pictures of her and Killian. A dozen of them – them having lunch with Belle, dancing in Ireland, at the restaurant where Killian took her out to their first date, them strolling in the park with an arm curled around the other's waist, more restaurants and finally of Killian kissing her with his arms enveloping her so tightly ( _really it looks hot as if it is out of a movie)_ when he left to go to Alberta in his office. _How the hell do they have a shot of his office?_

Her eyebrows furrow and she really doesn't know what to do. She's angry, oh definitely, at herself and Killian and TMZ and her stupid colleagues for reacting this way. But much more she's curious as to who slipped? Mr. Smee?

She knew she had to turn around, to face whatever the fuck these people will say to her. But she wasn't going to cry or anything – Emma Swan is stronger than that and can take on a few ill-mannered and bitchy comments. Her and Killian's relationship is out, not in the most ideal way possible (worst case scenario actually) but now that it's out, she's gonna deal with this.

Nothing breaks Emma Swan (except her past which she is now slowly learning to leave it there and take steps into the future with Killian to share it with).

"Well this was expected from you" a man beside Janice laughs, "After all you are apparently a criminal"

Emma snapped her head towards him, all the blood rushing out of her body cause _no_ _oh god please no._

But as she turns to the next page, she sees half the page covered with her mug-shot of when she was eighteen. The description below reads, _Emma Swan is not only a poor clichéd having a scandalous affair with her boss for a promotion and higher salary – but seems like she is an evicted felon! At the young age of eighteen, Emma was thrown in jail for stealing some very expensive watches along with her boyfriend who fled and abandoned her. The best part – Emma was three weeks pregnant with his baby whom she didn't even look at once she delivered him, as told my one of the guards at the jail._

Emma felt her fingers crush the magazine with barely suppressed anger and frustration. She could hear the insulting comments of her colleagues behind her, a mixture of: _I didn't know you were such a slut Emma; Oh my god you're a criminal; So since when have you been whoring yourself to Killian?; Oh is it a dom and sub thing?; Does he pay you in cash right after or has he increased your pay stub?; How could you abandon your baby?_

 _How could you abandon your baby?_

 _How could you abandon your baby?_

 _Abandon your baby_

That's the only one that really hits Emma home – the others hurt, sure they do but that one just burns her eyes with tears she's fighting the hardest to hold back.

She hears ruffles of chatter behind her as she hears Barry and the old stern woman in the company, yelling at the employees for behaving like middle school kids and to mind their own business.

She feels Barry's hand on her upper arm but she shrugs it away and runs. She sits in her bug and drives and drives and drives until she reaches an abandoned lot and straightens the magazine. She reads the entire thing – then re-reads it.

For the relationship with Killian she has been painted as a complete slut who is sleeping with him for money and a promotion. It hurts like a bitch, but what destroys her is her past, something she is so insecure and private about printed in this magazine for everyone in the world to read about.

Emma punches her steering wheel until her knuckles bleed and she lets the tears flow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She marches to Walmart, grabbing some meds and a gauge to fix her knuckles and she waits in line behind a couple of customers. She can hear slight whispering in front of her as a couple of teenagers are looking down at a magazine and then back at her. Before Emma can react one of them speaks, "Are you this chick?"

Everyone in that line turns to look at her and some even laugh or ask to take pictures with her. Emma throws the stuff and sprints outside to her car.

She rests her head on the steering wheel and her entire past with the one question she suspects everyone is asking _How could you abandon your baby?_ keeps replaying in her head in a loop, and she suddenly hates Killian Jones for ever coming in her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0000xxxxxxx

 **Hahaha yes yes yes finally some angst!**

 **The entire "coming out to the public" thing is loosely inspired by** ** _Can you keep a secret_** **by Sophie Kinsella.**

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Apologies for the late update uni is slowly killing me.**

 **Thank you to everyone who left reviews :) And welcome new followers!**

 **Chapter 19**

The hot droplets of water roll off Killian's body as he stands underneath the shower, his head bowed down so the warm water hits his scalp, soothing him and slowly peeling off all the exhaustion of the day.

He had spent the entire day at the mine amidst the freezing cold and once his manager had told him about the impending snowstorm coming, they'd rushed to get back to the city.

Killian had absolutely no cell reception - the area of the mine being secluded and the bad weather making the signal weak even once he reached his hotel.

He cranks the shower a bit more to the warmer side as he turned around, letting the pressure of the water hit his back and he yearns for a massage like the one Emma had given him once he'd massaged her feet and she'd insisted upon returning the favor.

Of course the memories of the enjoyable activities that followed the massage flood his mind and Killian feels himself growing hard. He remembers Emma's soft skin, pink lips, and emerald eyes and shut his eyes, taking himself in his hand as he stroked himself gently.

He remembers the way she had surprised him one morning, barging in into his shower stall and hugging him from behind, her body pressed to his. He had turned around and backed her onto the tiles behind her, hitching her leg around his waist as he grinded into her. But she had other plans as she had pushed him slightly, dropping down to her knees and taking him in her mouth without any warning.

Killian started pumping his length, remembering how she had sucked him into oblivion until his knuckles were painfully white and buried inside her wet hair, her name falling from his mouth amidst his grunts.

Within moments, with the flashes of Emma in his head, Killian fell over the edge with her name whispered like a prayer.

He dries himself and ties the towel around his waist, walking to the bed in his room as he searches for his cellphone to call his girlfriend. He'd been thinking about her a lot the entire day (more than usual that is), and smiles to himself as just how stupidly he must be in love with her that they'd been apart for four days and he missed her terribly.

He picked his cell phone to call but cursed once he saw the 'No Signal' sign.

Once his room service arrives with an excellent bowl of pasta, the server informs him of a warning being issued for everyone to stay inside due to the snowstorm and that the signal is almost as good as nothing in this weather.

Killian orders a beer late at night once he couldn't sleep. He was sipping it whilst reading _The Chamber of Secrets_. Emma had lent him hers, or rather brought all seven to his apartment and kept repeating "how could you not have read these?" until Killian caved and gave it a shot. And he didn't regret it – the books were mighty fine.

He was at the part where Ron gets a howler from his mother yelling at him about driving their father's car when he heard pounding on his door and he opened it.

"What in the bloody hell, Mr. Smee. Do you realize what tim-" Killian starts to yell but was cut-off by the man in front of him.

"Sir, you have to see this" Mr. Smee stumbles inside and turns once Killian shuts the door.

"Another story with Shira?" Killian rolls his eyes, snatching the magazine from him.

But as his gaze lands on the trashy magazine, his face falls and he freezes, unable to move a muscle as his body stills in shock.

He stares at pictures of him and Emma together, along with quite a few words saying " _raunchy affair", "sexy secretary", "private meetings"_ and other demeaning things written about their relationship which was basically toned down to nothing but a scandalous affair between a boss and an employee which was all about sex and money.

"Next page, sir" Mr. Smee spoke softly and at this point there was nothing worse that could be so Killian turns the page.

And how wrong was he.

Emma's mug shot along with a description of her criminal past and betraying boyfriend and abandoned son stare back at him. The magazine left Killian's hands and fell to the floor as he felt nothing in his body – he didn't even realize how or when he'd gotten to the bed and sat on the edge, his face in his hands.

He couldn't even imagine what she must be going through – the past she had waited so long to tell him, to finally trust him enough to tell him, was now known to everyone.

"I need to call Emma" he finally spoke, standing up in a hurry and grabbing his cell-phone. The 'No Signal' sign was still there and Killian cursed quite loudly, throwing his cell phone on the bed.

"Mr. Smee we're leaving right now"

"Sir" he hesitates, "We can't. The roads are covered with snow and the clean-up isn't going to start until the storm stops. Even the flights from here have been delayed"

"Find a bloody way" Killian closes in on Smee, "Dig the snow out if you have to but find a bloody way"

/

Emma goes straight to her kitchen once she reaches her house, cutting what seemed like the millionth call she was getting rom David. Her phone had vibrated furiously the entire way back from Walmart - Ruby, Mary Margaret, David, Mulan and even Victor continuously calling her as she ignored them and they met her voice-mail.

She still had no contact with Killian – he didn't call her and she was definitely not calling him as all the anger inside of her was directed towards him coming into her life and messing it all up. Before he came into her life and swept her off her feet, she was _fine_ , granted she was unhappy and lonely, but at least the world didn't know about her deep buried secrets.

Emma isn't even sure how she's going to look at him or think about him without the picture of her past splashed all over a stupid magazine for the world to see and judge betraying her thoughts.

The urge to just _run_ erupts in her again – it appears once in a while when she sits in the corner and watches everyone be at such an ease with their family, their _home_ , while she gallops all alone in the corner with no family and essentially no home. Once she let herself be with Killian, to _love_ him, the urge had disappeared and she was no longer in the corner all alone but with Killian by her side.

She pats her cheeks a couple of times, trying to regain control – not having cried this hard since September when it was her son's birthday.

She picks the first wine bottle she could find and opens it, taking a few big gulps down and letting the liquor burn her throat.

 _How could you abandon your baby?_

The question had been playing in a continuous loop in her head and it's been eating her alive as _really how could she_? At that time Emma was young and naïve and heartbroken and thought she was giving her kid his best shot, but what if she wasn't? What if her son also has the same fate as hers and is unable to ever find a home?

She heads to her couch, slumping down on it as she kicks her heels off and lies down. The answering machine on the side of her couch blinks the red light, indicating that she has messages.

 _How could you abandon you baby?_

Emma gulped down almost one-fourth of her wine in one swig.

/

Emma woke up with a start once she heard her front door being opened. She looked down at her shirt that was all red from the wine she spilled over herself. She tried to get up to sit and winced as her head pounded. The sun was still out so she couldn't have passed out for too long.

Her vision closed in on three figures running to her – Ruby, Mary Margaret and David. She had totally forgotten about the stupid emergency key she gave them or else she'd lock the lock which can only be opened from inside.

"Oh god Emma!" Mary Margaret suddenly kneeled beside her, as David moved the empty wine bottle away from the couch. Ruby had disappeared to the kitchen and came back with a wet cloth.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there today Emma" David kneeled beside his wife, taking one of Emma's hand in his own as he tapped it lightly.

"I don't want to talk to you guys right now, please. I need to figure this out on my own" Emma snapped, jerking her hand away from David.

"Honey, you need to let people in, to let them help you" Mary Margaret spoke, her motherly instincts kicking in as they do a lot. And as much as Emma appreciates them most of the time, right now its just a stab to her heart as she realizes that she herself is technically a mother – just that she gave her child up and has no idea how or where he is.

"Stop! Just leave me alone. Not a single one of you knows how I _feel_ okay? I'm just alone and pathetic and now the entire world knows it! I'm nothing but an orphan" Emma yelled, brushing her hair back as she stares at all of her friends staring back at her dumbfounded.

Finally Mary Margaret spoke, "Emma" she said and brought her hand down to her chin to lift her head up, "Emma you're with us. You're our family – don't you ever think you're alone"

Emma blinked furiously a couple of times – a trick she learned at far too young of an age to keep the tears away but once she looks up at Mary Margaret's face and sees the tears rolling down her cheeks, she breaks down and allows her and David to envelop her.

/

Killian's cell phone signal finally returns.

It was still snowing heavily outside, the ground all covered in white and the new snow just piling over it, making it useless to initiate any cleaning processes yet.

The second the signal bars came on he called Emma, cursing as he found her voicemail. _Of course she bloody well won't talk to me._

He cut the call and tried again, and again, and again. But every time it went to Emma's voicemail.

" _Emma"_ he spoke softly after the beep sounded, "My love, I'm extremely sorry for what happened. I know you must be going through hell right now, but Swan just please let me talk to you. I'll fix this, I'll sue bloody TMZ and the person who slipped this information, Emma I'll do anything. But please, please, _please_ love, just talk to me. You're not alone. I lo-" he pauses, breathing hard as he whispers, "I know how I feel about you Emma, and I know you feel the same way about me too, so please, let's face this, _together_ "

He cut the call once the beep cut him off, running his hand through his hair and wishing to the Gods that Emma heard his voicemail and would call him soon.

Emma had put her cell phone on silent and face down on the table so she couldn't see who was calling her. She'd caught Elsa calling her and as much as she appreciated it, and was genuinely touched, she ignored it and turned her phone around. She could see the blinking red light indicating voicemails, which she assumed were from her friends from before they decided to break in her house and maybe from Elsa.

/

Mary Margaret and Ruby had spent the next day at Emma's house, both of them taking a "sick" day from work as they tried to take her mind off things by watching Disney movies with her, doing her nails, and just talking about anything other than their love lives.

Sometimes it worked - Emma got too engaged when Buzz saved Woody from the airport, when she couldn't decide between painting her nails dark blue or violet, and when they had a long winded discussion on whether skim milk is better than 2% or not.

But here and there, Emma's mind always drifted off to the amazing five months she's spent being Killian's girlfriend, and the amazing (almost) year she's spent as friends with him. She smiled slightly remembering the way his face looked when he smiled – the dimple in his cheek, his too blue eyes shining (Emma could get lost looking into them), the way his cheeks tinged pink, and his hand came up to scratch behind his ear.

But every time she thought about how much she loves Killian, the image of her mug-shot and _How could you abandon your baby?_ play in a loop in her head and she just _can't_.

/

Emma wakes up moments before her alarm goes off, missing the way she had grown accustomed to waking up with a warm body pressed against her back and an arm resting over her breasts.

She checks her phone to see any follow up from David – she'd texted him last night once she'd made Ruby and Mary Margaret leave – informing him that she's taking the job Kathryn offered her.

She'd called Kathryn in the evening, unsure of whether she would still want her after her controversial past and negative publicity but the woman had been firm and unfazed by it, dropping a comment about how unreliable these trashy magazines are and that all her firm cares about is the work Emma has done as a lawyer.

David had texted her back saying that Jones Consolidated requires a one month notice, but since David is Emma's boss, he'll pardon it. He even offered to make sure to pack her stuff and send it to her house, but she refused.

She was going to go to the office herself and do it.

A couple of ill-mannered comments do not faze Emma Swan.

/

Killian sat with his eyes glued to his TV screen as the news reporter had finally announced the storm moving towards Western Canada, therefore assuring that the snow would stop by the end of the day.

After asking his manager, he learned that the snow cleaning process would start immediately once there was no snowfall for an hour, and by morning the streets should be good to go.

Killian had ordered Mr. Smee to be ready at 8 a.m. to leave for the airport.

He was going to go figure this out with Emma.

/

The second Emma pushed the glass door open, she felt as if she was back in high-school. Emma being the new girl in every school of a small town was usually met with some hostility – her "take no shit" attitude and her inability to really be friends with anyone making her the weirdo and easy for others to pick on her (obviously some of them got punched if they really ticked her off).

Emma wore what she called her power outfit, the one she saved for very important meetings – a tight black skirt and blazer with a white shirt underneath which she bought from Armani and spent almost a month's salary on them. Her black Loubitons stilettos and her Micheal Korrs purse resting at the crook of her elbow.

She straightened her spine and looked straight ahead, absolutely no emotions on her face. A couple of them had looked at her and smirked at their friends, Janice had rolled her eyes, but Emma ignored them. It wasn't as bad as before really, most of them had just stared at her maybe finally realizing that it was none of their business and that they were all adults here.

Emma went straight to her office where David was already there, two boxes on her desk.

"Hey" he said, "I didn't you were coming so early. Did anyone say anything to you?" he said a bit aggressively.

"Nothing I can't handle" Emma tilted her head and scanned her room, "You packed for me?"

"Oh, just what I knew you'd take. You should pack everyth- I just didn't want you to stay here for too long with these people" David said softly, his cheeks turning red.

Emma walked towards him and rested her head on his shoulder and gave his arm a squeeze, "Thanks David"

"Of course. I'm just gonna miss you here Emma" he rested his head on top of hers.

"Me too"

/

Once Emma packed everything, David and Barry left to deposit the boxes in her bug after Barry had hugged her endlessly and apologized on behalf of the asshole employees.

Emma turned around to look at her office room one last time before she took a deep breath and turned. Her gaze lingered towards Killian's office – the memories of sneaking in there everyday and almost every hour making her sigh. They were the exact reason she has to deal with all this shit now.

Emma heads towards the exit, ignoring her former colleagues but is surprised once she finds her name being called out – not _Mrs. Jones_ or _slut_ or _hot criminal._ She turns around tentatively, cursing herself as she should just leave.

One of the assistants she used to work frequently with walked towards her, his cheeks red and fumbling on his words, "Hey, I'm sorry how we reacted. We were total dicks and so sorry Emma" he stretched a hand towards her and she took it, her eyebrows ticked up in surprised as she offered him a genuine smile.

Soon after, more people followed his lead, coming up to Emma and apologizing for their shitty behaviour and wishing her luck with her new job. Some even tried to stop her from leaving, ignoring Killian's name from the conversation, as they were smart enough to understand they shouldn't bring it up. A few employees had ignored her completely, rolling their eyes whenever someone apologized to Emma.

"You're a brave girl" the older stern woman whispered in her ear as she hugged her, "Don't let anyone get to you Emma. Keep your head high"

By the time Emma left, she was almost teary eyed as pretty much everyone had apologized for behaving like middle school children and had wished her the best of luck for her future.

/

In the parking lot, Emma hugs David and Barry and promises to come over for dinner at David and Mary Margaret's. She waves at them as the elevator doors shut close and she turns.

And freezes.

It's Killian.

And he looks _wrecked_ – his hair completely disheveled as if he ran his hand through them a lot, dark circles under his eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans – an attire he reserves for the weekends and not a work day.

" _Emma"_ he whispers, taking a step towards her.

/

 **I know, I know, bad ending but I promise next update should be faster since I wanna see their conversation as well!**

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally! Sorry I have midterms so I've been really busy.**

 **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews - they make my day honestly!**

 **Also, I'd recommend hearing to** ** _Stay_** **by Rihanna for the second half of this story.**

 **Chapter 20**

Her first instinct is to run.

Not away, but instead _to_ him. To wrap her arms around his shoulders and bury her nose to his chest, letting herself lean on him for support. And letting him hold her – whispering assurances in her ear in his deep voice, running his fingers from her head down to her back soothingly, and swaying with her lightly.

Killian takes a step forward as if he was thinking the exact same thing but stills once he sees Emma walk backwards.

"Emma?" his eyebrows twitch together and she looks down to the ground, unwilling to let herself lose control and give in to her urges.

"I don't want to talk to you" Emma states firmly, fumbling with her car keys and stalking towards her bug.

She feels his hand circle her wrist and she whirls around, snatching her hand from his as they stand face to face, "What do you want Killian?"

"I'm so sorry for whatever has occurred Emma but I can reassure you that I will do everything in my power to fix it" he says in one breath.

"There's no fixing it. The entire world knows about my past and it's all cause of _you_ " Emma snaps.

She hears his breath hitch and it pains her so much but all of this did happen cause of his interference in her life.

"Emma?" he falters, unsure of what to say. It was true that if they hadn't been secretly dating, if he'd never stumbled into her life (or rather she did with her coffee), this never would've happened. Her past would be safe and buried and not everyone to judge and gossip about.

An uncomfortable silence falls between them, neither one of them knowing what to say.

"If only you give me a chance, love" Killian finally speaks, stretching a hand as to touch her but retracing it just a moment later.

"A chance to do what? My life is already ruined" she sneers.

"We could at least discuss what happened…"

"Discuss what Killian? How someone in your office or some stalking reporter took pictures of us together?" she yells, "how they dug into my past, _my_ fucking past that I finally told you, _trusted_ enough to tell you and splashed it all over the tabloids?"

She pauses to breathe, "Or how everyone is calling me a slut or a horrible person for abandoning my baby. How everyone in your office thinks I'm sleeping with you to get a promotion and more money?"

She stares at him, as he looks at her guiltily, his face fallen. Her colleagues at most had apologized but the first day when the news had broken out, they had all called her names and even now a few of them did bid her farewell with a few high school slangs.

"Janice called me a "greedy slut" and that it was in my nature to do this since I am a criminal as someho-"

"I'll fire her" Killian cuts her off firmly.

"What?" Emma shakes her head.

"I'll fire Janice" he repeats, his gaze holding hers.

"Right" she scoffs, "And Steve! Oh yes he asked me if we had a dom-sub sort of thing going on! He sa-"

"I'll fire him too" Killian cuts her off again and after Emma stares at him with a inquisitive and a _are you for real_ look he says, "Anyone who said anything unpleasant to you: I'll fire them"

Despite her anger she feels her mouth twitch as she suppresses the smile threatening to slip, "You won't have a company left then"

"So be it" Killian tilts his head, "That'll be a lesson for me to not fuck this up"

They stare at each other for a while before he speaks, "Things were going so well before it all got fucked up"

"Were they?" Emma whispers, her voice soft and low.

"Weren't they?" he retorts firmly, hurt and longing evident in his eyes making her just want to run her fingers through his scruff until his frown lines disappear.

Emma blinks rapidly as a flashlight blinds her and watches as Killian turns around in confusion. Two photographers stand a couple of feet behind them as they repeatedly take pictures of them, muttering words like "Hello guys" "How's it going?"

Emma's blood boils as she watches Killian go over to them and yell until they leave before sneaking in a few more pictures of them. This _this_ is why she was mad, _is_ mad.

"You _see_? What the fuck Killian?" she yells, feeling her cheeks burning red in barely suppressed anger. She opens her car door and retrieves the magazine from her passenger seat.

"Swan I didn't know they were here. I didn't know who took thos-"

"There were private photos of us" Emma cuts him off, going through the magazine, "Just you and me in the park, on our dates, shopping. And there was one of us in _your_ office Killian – the day you left for Canada. How?" she stops at the picture – it's a shot from a corner and Killian and Emma are visible from the sides as they kiss with her clutching onto his shirt, and his hands firmly on her ass.

Emma snatches to the next page, her mug shot and _GAVE UP BABY_ written in big bold letters staring at them both, and a shot of rage goes through her, "Was it Mr. Smee? You know maybe he got bored trying to do all your work and decided for payback" she snaps, "Or was it _you_? Was this a way to garner publicity for yourself? Maybe you liked the fact that I resisted you and didn't fall at your feet like all the other girls you've fucked. Maybe you liked the challenge and this was all just trying to get me to sleep with you and screwing me ove-"

" _EMMA"_ Killian yells, the vein in his head twitching and Emma has never seen him like this. She's never seen him raise his voice at her, or anyone and never seen him look at her with such anger.

"After all the time we've spent together is this what you really think?" he spats, not giving her time to answer, "I bloody well did not know anything about this entire nuisance and since the moment I've known I've been restless – I haven't slept or eaten or done anything beside excessively worrying about how you were doing and you're accusing _me_ for doing this?"

Emma stays silent, looking away from him.

"Look at me Emma" he states firmly and she can feel his heated gaze on the side of her face so she finally, slowly turns towards him. His blue eyes conveying just how he felt – hurt.

Well she was hurt, too.

"I didn't mean that" Emma says, blinking, "But Killian there is a picture from inside your office. And it is _my_ past on here, I'm the one who is being called names and all cause of _your_ status"

"We'll figure this out" he says, clipped, but there is something different in his voice, something angry.

She looks at him as he stares back at her, a fire in his blue eyes but the ways she's gotten used to him looking at her with adoration, love, or even lust, but instead is rage and she suspects her own emerald mirror the same emotion.

It feels wrong.

Everything suddenly feels wrong and all she wants to do is curl up in her bed and cry her heart out with her face pressed to her pillow.

She turns around, opening the car door wide as she slips inside, slamming it close behind her. She turns the engine on and puts her seatbelt on, wishing and hoping that maybe just maybe he'll say something.

She doesn't look up, he doesn't say anything, and she drives away.

-xxxxxxx-

Killian enters his office and all eyes snap up to him, everyone looking surprised as they took in his casual attire and his un-groomed hair and scruff. It was the first time they were seeing him after this scandal and no one dared to speak a word, not even a greeting.

Killian walked towards his office, his jaw tight as he muttered "Janice and Stuart you're fired"

There were surprised "what's" from duo but Killian ignored them and stalked towards his office, feeling David following him.

As soon as David slammed the door behind him Killian turned to face the man, "This is exactly the type of problem I was worried about!" David yells.

"You've ruined her life!" David continued, his hands on his hips.

"Listen _mate_ " Killian started, his eyes livid with anger, "We both were in a relationship. It was agreed by _both_ of us that we would keep this is a secret"

David shakes his head in annoyance, "You don't deserve her" he states as he leaves.

Killian scans his room, remembering the photo he had seen of him and her in this very office as she was kissing him goodbye. The picture seemed like it was taken from the side. Killian turned and spotted the culprit.

He knew exactly who'd done this.

As he took apart the bouquet of ferns on his side table and found a little hidden camera on one of the branches, his suspicions were confirmed.

He departed for Shira's house.

-xxxxxx-

"How did you know?" Killian seethed.

"The day after our scandal when I came to your office, I noticed a woman's purse behind you and a pair of heels beside your table" Shira smiled wickedly, "Then I met with the photographer who had leaked our pictures and he showed me all the ones he had of you and Emma but he didn't know anything about it. Of course I just then hired someone to search for any dirt on her and oh boy did I get dirt. The I sent that bouquet for your office in hope of catching something and I _did_ "

"I'll destroy you" Killian smiled back dangerously.

"My father already took care of that" Shira replies, "But what I did to you – it's unfixable. She's never going to be able to love you as she'll always remember what this relationship resulted in"

Killian left without a word.

-xxxxxx-

He had decided on hiring a lawyer from outside his company. Arthur was famous for being a charming man but could be ruthless in a courtroom and was willing to go to any lengths to win.

Arthur had reassured him that the case was really simple and that TMZ and Shira would definitely be sued. Killian also asked him to reassure that those pictures and absolutely anything about Emma never be printed unless she agrees to it. He also demanded for TMZ to make a public apology and for the particular photographer to be fired.

/

Killian gulped down his fourth glass of rum, the tingling spreading down to his toes. He was sitting in his walk-in closet surrounded with his and Emma's clothes, her favorite blue scarf in his hand.

He wasn't sure where they stood now. Surely they could work this out together? He hasn't even gotten a chance to tell her that he loves her. And he's damn sure she loves him too.

But she just sat in her car and left.

 _Everyone leaves_. He throws his empty glass on the carpeted floor and instead just takes hold of the rum bottle. He hadn't drunk this heavily for a couple of months now – he didn't need to. His inner demons, the ones who keep replaying his mother and Milah's death and his father's abandonment, the ones that had quieted down since he took in charge of the company and met Emma, stirred up again making him revolt to his alcohol.

 _No one loves me enough to stay_ he brushes off the tearstains on his cheek. Feeling agitated and hopeless he picks up his phone to call the one person who he is damn sure would never leave him.

"You finally decided to talk to me" Liam grunted on the other side of the line, "If Elsa wasn't in her last month, I would have come to kick your sodding ass"

Killian breathed loudly, the little boy in him coming to life as Liam, _always_ Liam soothes him down just by his voice.

"Are you alright?" Liam's voice softened, "Smee told me Shira is the culprit….Anyways how's Emma?"

"I don't bloody know, she wouldn't talk to me" Killian complained, and added, "Of course she's angry and sad" He remembers the way her eyes had teared up and he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do then.

"Elsa and I tried to call her but she didn't respond. David told me he and Mary Margaret checked on her and she's very hurt which is understandable"

Killian's heart broke. The last thing he ever wanted was for his Emma to be hurt in any way, especially cause of him.

"Of course she is" Killian sighs, "It's all my fault"

"Hey Killian" Liam's voice softens, just the way it used to when he would assure him that there were no monsters underneath his bed, "No it wasn't. It was Shira's fault. Not yours or Emma's - you guys managed to pull this off for almost five months"

There's silence as Killian ponders over his brother's words. When Emma had blamed him in the morning about it being his entire fault, he'd gotten angry. The moment he got the news in Canada, he had instantly started blaming himself. The only reason such a thing happened to Emma was because she was dating a man whose life has previously been displayed many times on trashy magazines for the world to see. He was used to it and frankly he didn't care.

But Emma wasn't. She was a very private person and wouldn't appreciate in any manner for her own personal things to be judged by the public. If she was dating another man, someone who wasn't quite prone to be stalked by paparazzi, she wouldn't have had this problem.

But a small part of him was hoping that Emma understood that he had absolutely no control or power over this.

But alas, she blamed him and that ticked him off for a minute. Just a minute; but that had been enough to get her driving away from him.

"I don't now what to do, brother. I screwed up this morning – I let her go" Killian says hurriedly.

"Well go get her back! Tell her the truth, listen to her, and do whatever she wants you to" Liam said, "Killian if you truly love her, and I know you do, go get her back"

Killian gulped down the rest of his rum as he started thinking exactly how to go from here.

"You deserve to be happy, little brother" Liam said, a hint of sadness in his own tone.

" _Younger_ brother" Killian smiled, glad that he called Liam (not that he'd ever tell him that).

"Alright _Killian_ " Liam emphasized on his name, "Now go tell her you love her so you _both_ can be here for Thanksgiving. Elsa's delivery date is just two days after that and I would want our baby to meet his sodding uncle"

Killian smiled and after asking about the baby and Elsa, hung up.

-xxxxxx-

Emma slouched back into her couch, discarding her box of Chinese food and instead grabbing another can of beer. She opened Youtube on her TV and clicked on the first recommended music video.

 _Stay_ by Rihanna. _How fitting_.

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you…_

Seeing Killian again, after everything that happened these past few days and just seeing him all wrecked and wanting to fix this…it broke her.

After driving away from him, she was almost home when Kathryn had called her to meet up and Emma accepted, driving down to her office instead.

Kathryn hadn't commented on Emma's splotchy red eyes but instead got down to business – showing her around the office, her own room, some basic protocols and rules of the office, her expectations, the type of cases they get, and answered Emma's questions. It was a good distraction. Kathryn's practice was everything Emma ever wanted to do with her law degree – to actually help out people in need.

None of the people in her office had commented on her controversy and amongst the pile of magazines present at the reception, the ones bearing her and Killian's pictures weren't there. Kathryn had handed her the contract, their code of conduct to be signed and read by her, and some client files to get started. It was already a Thursday so she'd offered Emma to start from Monday, but Emma refused, assuring her that she would be in the office next morning. She could use the distraction.

But at night, when she's home alone, her thoughts drift to him, _always_ to him. She knows she got carried away this morning, accusing him for being behind this fiasco when she _knows_ he would never even dream of hurting her.

 _It's not much of a life you're living…_

She sighs loudly and throws her head back on the back of her couch. She's just so _tired_. Tired of always feeling like she's never enough, that anyone who shows any interest or care for her will eventually leave her, tired of pretending that she doesn't need anyone when she clearly does.

 _Oh the reason I hold on_

 _Ooh cause I need this hole gone…_

For the first time in her life Emma felt needed, wanted, and not just for what her body could offer but for so much more. And she liked it. She wanted it.

 _Funny you're the broken one_

 _But I'm the only one who needed saving_

He needed her too. She knew that – he may pretend to be all cocky and self-assured from the outside, but from the inside he was completely like her. Broken, _utterly_ broken.

And she was broken too.

 _Cause when you never see the light_

 _It's hard to know which one of us is caving_

Maybe they are just two pieces of a puzzle that are supposed to fit together to make each other whole.

 _If you dare, come a little closer_

Brushing the tears away from her face, Emma knew what she needed.

Time. Time heals everything.

And she wanted to heal, she wanted to not give a shit about the tabloids, to tell him she loves him and wants to be with him. So she picks up her phone.

 _I want you to stay._

-xxxxxxx-

Killian was disposing off his uneaten pizza when his cell phone binged.

 _Swan_ his phone lighted up and everything inside Killian lighted up. He scrolled to the notification and the words made his knees buckle and to drop on the chair in his kitchen as relief and hope flooded through his veins.

 _I want you, I need you in my life. I just need some time – E_

-xxxxx-

The reply was immediate, Emma opening the notification and for the first time in days, she smiled.

 _I'll always wait for you, my love. – K_

-xxxxxx-

 **And so I've finally figured out that this story is going to have 2 more chapters and then an epilogue :)**

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a long chapter and is rated M (yayaya)**

 **One more chapter and an epilogue to go after this :)**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 21**

It's strange how one person can come to mean so much in our lives that the lack of their presence burns a hole through the heart.

It had been almost two weeks since Emma had seen Killian in the parking lot. Since then they had talked sometimes – mostly just texting as he let her know the progress Arthur was making with Shira and TMZ and she thanking him.

One of the Kardashian's had just turned 18 and apparently been gifted a Ferrari so all the focus drained out from Emma and Killian. They both had been contacted numerous times for comments or even TV interviews but they both refused. It was still a strange sensation for Emma to be sometimes recognized, but the more it happened, the less she cared.

Her work, in the midst of all this bullshit, had been amazing. Kathryn was a fabulous boss and Emma's new case – twins who lived all alone – was starting to see perhaps a happy ending as Emma was close to finding their father who didn't even know they existed. It was fun working for big corporations (the money was impressive), but working in cases like these brought another kind of immense joy and good feeling.

Emma was debating on how to ask Killian to meet up for dinner – she missed him like hell and maybe if they just talked, things could go back as they were before. She wasn't angry anymore (well not _that_ angry), not at him; he's been doing everything he can to fix this.

Friday is when Emma gets the text and after getting the thumbs up from Kathryn about leaving two hours earlier than usual, she drives to her friend's.

The last Emma had seen of it, the Starbucks had its logo thrown off, and all the furniture from inside was gone – a ladder and couple of boxes of paint the only thing left inside. But as Emma parks her bug on the street and gets out of the car, she turns to see the Starbucks logo back on and new and better furniture being moved inside. Mulan was standing outside as she had promised, pulling Emma into a big hug as soon as she spotted her.

"I can't believe it Emma!" Mulan babbled excitedly, "I looooove him – he just bought the franchisee for this place and is opening it up again and he made _me_ manager!"

Emma smiled as she walked inside, carefully avoiding the movers who were carrying tables, sofas, and equipment. She spotted a patch of dark hair – he was standing beside Smee and David, the two men listening intently to him talk as he pointed at something on a piece of paper.

Once he was finished, Smee hurried away from the back and David talked a bit more – gesturing towards something outside when both men spot her. David tilted his head and sighed, while Killian's eyebrows shot up and a smile creeped up his lips.

David nodded at Killian and walked towards Emma. He patted her shoulder and after offering a little smile, left.

/

At the same moment both Killian and Emma walked towards each other.

Killian stared at her, his eyes raking all over her face. He missed her, _god_ he missed her. She was blinking a bit rapidly and her lower lip was trembling slightly and Killian knows what this means having spent hours mapping her face with his fingers. Watching the different emotions on her beautiful face whenever they talked. The blinking and slightly shivering lips tell him she's nervous.

So is he. As if on accord, his hand came up behind his ear to scratch as he stops at an acceptable distance from her, watching her smile as she notices his little quirk. She knows him too.

"Hey" she whispered softly, and Killian smiled muttering a breathy "hey" himself.

"You bought the Starbucks…" she says and its more of a statement than a question. She fixed her gaze on the single coffee maker just beside them.

"Aye" he replied, nodding his head.

"Why?"

"How could I let this place go, love? It's a _desperately_ important location" he smiled, "I met you here"

Emma's eyes widened and snapped to his as her eyelashes fluttered. Killian recognizes this look – it means she's overwhelmed with her feelings and surprised and happy.

Her lower lip trembled again and her eyes started to water up.

"Emma…" Killian whispered, taking a step forward and brushing his thumb over her lips to stop the wobbling.

/

A shiver ran down Emma's spine when she feels his finger lining her lip and later his palm cradling her cheek as she leans into his touch, missing the way her body burned in all the good ways at it.

"Can we talk?" she finally finds her voice and he took another step towards her.

"Of course" he nodded, "Let's get some coffee first?"

/

Maybe choosing his penthouse to talk was a bad idea –

\- because as soon as Emma entered inside, all the memories made inside his house come rushing back to her. Specifically the one where they first made love and images of Killian kissing her neck, fondling her breasts, and slowly entering her while breathing her name flood her vision and she feels a bolt of heat shoot down.

She turned and finds him staring back at her, his pupils a stormy grey now and his lips parted slightly and Emma knows he's thinking about the same thing.

She missed him, she _misses_ him.

And it's not like they can't talk later because if she doesn't touch him right now she might combust.

His breathing quickened to match hers as their hearts pound and as soon as Emma' eyes flickered to his lips, it's like a spell has been broken and they both latched onto each other. Lips crashing together, his hand circled her waist, pushing her tight, _very_ tight against him and she grabbed the lapels of his suit. She parted her mouth to allow his tongue to slip in, his hands travelling down to her ass to squeeze.

She walked him backwards using her hips to push until his back was digging on the kitchen island where so long ago they shared breakfast together after their first time.

Emma released his lower lip for a moment and Killian was certain she was going to leave, making up some excuse or demanding more time (he would of course respect her wish even if it killed him).

But it seemed she just needed to catch her breath as in an instant she started unbuttoning his shirt furiously as he pushed his suit back and eventually his shirt. She ran her fingers over his chest greedily, diving back in to kiss him. All the emotions and memories of these past few months came rushing back, setting Killian's body on fire as Emma now sucked on his pulse point and pinched his nipples.

Killian brought his hand down to the hem of her blouse and lifted it up, Emma reaching behind her to take her bra off. He palmed her breasts, kneading the flesh as his thumb brushed against her erect buds and she cried out his name.

He let out a surprised yelp as Emma bit down on his neck and cupped him on hsis trousers. She pushed him back slightly and unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly, and yanked his pants within a minute as she just needed him so bad.

"Fuck Emma" he breathed, his mouth latching onto her breast, and she cupped him, spreading the precum all over his cock and pumping him. Wanting to touch her too and find out just how wet she was for him, Killian turned her around and pulled the zipper of her skirt down along with her panties. Emma stepped back for a moment to impatiently kick her clothes away.

She stood in front of him naked and let her gaze rake over him, stopping a tad bit too long at his arousal. He looked her up too, remembering her body from her long legs, her bare mound, her toned stomach, heaving breasts and of course her beautiful face. She met his eye and they both grinned at the same time.

Before Emma could pounce on him again, Killian circled her waist and pushed her back against the double-door fridge. She whined softly as soon as the cool of the fridge hit her hot and scorching skin and bit on his earlobe, causing him to grunt.

Killian ran his fingers against her core, "I knew you'd be dripping, love" he grinned, gathering her arousal on his fingers and circling her clit to which Emma moaned. _God,_ how he missed the sounds she made.

She reached between them, flicking her fingers over his tip before she took him in her hand and pumped. She moaned out loud when Killian slipped two fingers inside her, curling them as his thumb teased her clit.

"Fuck" Killian groaned as Emma's pace on his cock increased making his own fingers increase in speed thrusting inside her and his thumb flicking hurriedly on her swollen nub.

"Killian..shit.. just need you, _please_ " Emma pleaded, her eyes half shut as she couldn't help but rock against his touch. Since their separation, Emma had to resort back to her own hands and toys for a while, but every time she imagined it to be him doing this to her, relieving the memories and cursing at how she wished it was him giving her the release she needed.

Killian pinched her clit one last time before he brought his fingers up to his mouth to clean by licking off her arousal and Emma groaned, pressing her lips to him as soon as he was done. He brought his hands under her thighs and lifted her up effortlessly, Emma circling her legs around his waist and keeping her palms flat against his shoulders.

She bit on his lip hard as Killian slammed into her without warning, stretching her to the hilt. He pulled back out and slammed again, Emma biting his chin to suppress the insanely loud scream stuck at the back of her throat.

He thrusted into her, deep and long thrusts that Emma felt all the way to her toes. She missed him, missed _this,_ the feel of him inside her, the touch of his skin against hers as they got lost in each other.

He lifted her up slightly to reach that one spot inside her he knew that made her see stars and scream out his name out loud. Emma's back dug into the water dispenser of the fridge behind and ice cold water dispensed onto her back making her yelp in surprise as her skin was on fire right now.

They both laughed once Killian felt the water, ice cold against their burning skin. His eyebrows shot up for a moment and keeping his tight hold on her he slipped out and whirled around, setting her onto the island. The granite was cold under her skin, but she moved back a bit, her entire upper body laid out on the island as Killian turned and she whined.

She already missed the feel of him inside. Desperate for release, she brought her hand down to rub her clit and smiled as she heard Killian curse under his breath once he'd turned back to her.

She saw two cubes of ice in his hand as he smirked, lifting one eyebrow in question and Emma rasped, "Yes yes just come here"

He grabbed her right leg and placed it on his shoulder, turning her sideways slightly as he slipped inside her again, thrusting into her at a maddening pace.

Emma removed her hand from her clit to squeeze her aching breasts and screamed once she felt the ice against her swollen clit. "Emma" Killian smirked and ran the ice cube along her slit, watching her back arch and her body shiver.

"Give it to me" Emma stretched her hand out and he handed it to her. She touched it to her aching nipples as Killian's mouth sucked onto her clit, making Emma even more desperate with need.

She pulled his hair until he looked at her, "Just fuck me"

"As you wish" he said and grabbed her right leg, placing it on his shoulder and turning her sideways slightly. He thrust inside her, deep strokes that were met by her own rutting hips. The ice cube left her hand as she needed to grab her breasts to hold onto something as Killian thrust into her at a maddening pace.

He circled her clit and the room was filled with their moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other, loud. Her thighs shivered as she felt her release threatening to spill any second now.

Killian increased his pace on her clit, rubbing furiously as he kept thrusting into her and holding himself back to ensure she came first.

With a few more powerful strokes and desperate flicks on her clit, Emma fell with a cry of his name, clenching her walls around him which triggered his own release inside her. Once he was completely milked inside her, he let himself fall over, his head on her thigh and smiled as Emma's fingers came to caress his hair as she always did.

Once their erratic breathing slowed down, Killian lifted his head, looking up at her with his chin digging on her thigh, "Let's go to bed, my love"

 _My love_.

Emma smiled and nodded, although she wasn't sure she could even stand on her legs right now. Before she could try her to get up as she was already so sore, she felt Killian's arms come under her back and her knees, lifting her up. She brought her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He always knew what she needed.

"You alright there, Swan?" he asked as he gently laid her down on _her_ side of the bed.

Emma smiled stupidly again, pulling him down to kiss him softly. They had been a bit rough today, letting their emotions and arousal make them lose their control. Killian was a gentle lover (well, most of the time. She has seen his rough side come out more than once before and knew he loved it when she went rough). But it was so him to make sure she was comfortable and fine, and her heart clenches because this entire scandal must've hurt him so much too.

He smiled against her lips and after kissing her once more, disappeared into his bathroom and emerged with a washcloth. He cleaned her gently and after disposing off the cloth, slipped into the covers beside her, automatically reaching the center of the bed where she was already waiting for him.

Emma nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck as he brought his arms around her, his lips pressed to her forehead and their legs tangling amongst each other.

She listened to his heartbeat, and let herself just _feel_ him for a moment. His naked body pressed against her just after he ravished her oh so thoroughly. He must know right, surely he must know?

"Hey Killian?" she asked softly, and got no answer. He had dozed off which was understandable as their previous activities were _really_ intense.

She kissed his cheek before letting sleep take over her.

/

They're sitting in the balcony of his penthouse, Killian in his boxers and Emma in one of his shirts.

"These past weeks have been worse than anything in my life" he confessed, sighing deeply. He doesn't remember the details of his mother's death, or rather how he felt when she died – just that she did in her room while coughing due to her sickness. His father's abandonment had soon been soothed by the presence and utter stubbornness of Liam.

Milah was what truly hurt him – watching her die in front of him, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop. But even that wound had slowly healed as he lost himself night after night in alcohol and women.

But _Emma_. "Since the moment I've met you Emma, you've gripped me" he said, Emma lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him. She ran her thumb over the scar on his cheek, "You too"

She straightened up, turning to look at him, as she spoke, "I shouldn't have accused you or Smee behind this, I'm sorry. I was being irrational and getting angry at you for thi-" she got cut off as Killian grabbed her hands.

"No need to apologize, love" he smiled, "It was obviously very difficult for you and that's okay"

She smiled, "I promise you I'll never push you away again"

He smiled back, "I swear as well"

"Next time though – anything happens, we talk before we get mad at each other. Deal?" she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Why, love, you're insinuating there will be a next time?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

She smiled sarcastically, "Ya, I think I'll keep you around"

"Why is that?"

"Well, I do love you" she muttered, smiling at how easily the words came out. The only time she'd said them were to Neal, and after her first night in jail and learning that she was pregnant, she had vowed to herself that she would never say them again.

A vow she was more than happy to break.

Killian's face broke into a huge grin as he pulled her towards him and kissed her breathless.

"I love you too, Emma" he whispered against her lips, foreheads still touching.

"I know" she stood up, and sat on his lap, straddling him as the kiss deepened. A slow and sensual kiss which was full of emotions.

(Emma was glad they couldn't be seen in his balcony and hoped no one heard her screams)

/

Emma reached out to him while it was still dark outside, trailing kisses along his throat, down to his chest, down, down and _down_ until Killian woke up with a start and just muttered her name, like a prayer as she took him in her mouth.

In the morning, it was his turn to wake her up with his head between her legs. They took it slow and lazy in the then, kissing, caressing, and tasting every inch of each other's bodies as they repeated the three words now exchanged between them with every kiss, before Killian entered her softly, moving slowly and languidly inside her, trying to prolong this moment for as long as they could before they both fell again.

/

They were just finishing up the breakfast they both cooked after their showers when Killian's cell phone rang. He downed down his coffee and excused himself, taking his lawyer Arthur's call.

Emma watched him as he spoke on the phone. He was still shirtless (a request Emma had made to which he had saucily smirked and wiggled his eyebrows before he bowed down and instead handed his shirt to her to wear). His biceps flexed as he moved back and forth slowly, the lines on his forehead creasing as he bit his lip and replied with "hmm", "okay", "send me an e-mail" and finally a thanks and goodbye.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"Arthur" Killian replied, retrieving his MacBook from the coffee table. Emma nodded, he had told her about the new lawyer he had hired to take care of this entire Shira mess, not wanting to get his company's lawyers mixed up in his private affairs.

"What did he wanna talk about?" she questioned. The Shira incident was as good as closed - she and TMZ were almost sued for an insane amount of money payable to Jones Consolidated and herself for the emotional trauma they caused. Emma wasn't too happy receiving the money – she had enough to cover her basic expenses plus her better than average lifestyle. Her boyfriend on the other had insane amounts of money so it shouldn't ever be an issue. If she _does_ get married to Killian, hypothetically, emphasizing the _if,_ she would never have an issue with money. (No she was not thinking about marriage, it was _too_ soon. Yup, _too_ soon)

She had already thought of what to do with the settlement. She was going to donate the money – to some of the foster care group homes, women's shelters, cancer research, and anything where she could help out.

Killian moved her empty plate and set his laptop in front of her. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him to which he scratched behind his ear.

 _Nervous, all right_ Emma thought, unsure of why he should feel this way. They made love (three, or maybe four, or was it five?) times since last night and finally declared their feelings. She wasn't going to run away.

"Killian what is it?" she covered his hand, making little soothing circles with her thumb.

"Emma, I'm afraid I haven't been entirely forthright with you" he smiled a bit nervously.

She exhaled a long breath, "Just tell me. We'll figure this out, I promise"

"Alright, love…once you told me about your baby, not when it was in the tabloids but when you told _me_ before" he paused, "I knew how much it killed you to not know about his whereabouts so since then I started to look into what happened to him and Arthur just finally found him"

Her grip on his hand tightened as all the color from her face drained. Killian brought his other hand over hers and squeezed gently, "He sent me all the information he could gather up on him and it's in this email" he tilted his head towards his laptop, "If you'd wish to see it…" he stumbled off, gulping hard as Emma was staring back at him blankly, "I just thought you'd get closure"

Emma had tried effortlessly to find her son, or any information on him once she'd gotten out of jail, met the Nolans and had enrolled in college. She was finally getting her shit together and maybe, just maybe if her son had her ill fate and was still in the foster care system, she'd try to adopt him and raise him. But she had chosen for a closed adoption and no matter how hard she tried, no one told her anything.

"How did you even…the information…how?" Emma babbled, shaking her head to just focus.

"Arthur is a bit of a shady man. He had connections and it took some, well, let's just say some pretty generous monetary _gifts_ to get this information" Killian explained, moving closer to her and rubbing her back soothingly.

"If you don't want to know, Swan, that's fine. I can just delete this email and we never have to talk about it"

Emma let out a whimper and Killian moved closer, rubbing her back soothingly. She wants to know, she has wanted to know _so badly_ but she's terrified. She'll be ecstatic if his son found a nice family and is now happy but what if he didn't? What if he was stuck in the system like her, being tossed from one house to another? Would she go get him? Would he even want her, knowing she never even held him before she let him go? What about Killian?

But if she didn't find out, it would eat her alive.

(Deep inside she knew if her kid didn't have a home, she'd do anything to adopt him and bring him back to her)

"Okay" she nodded, brushing the tears she didn't even know stained her cheeks, "I wanna know"

"Are you sure, Emma?" Killian asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yes" she nodded firmly, "I can't live not knowing what happened to my kid and if he's happy or not"

Killian nodded and moved to open to e-mail titled "Emma's son" but stopped, pulling his hand away, "Swan, what if he…what if he hasn't found a home?"

"I don't know, oh god I don't know" Emma felt tears slip down her cheek, "I wanted to find him so bad myself but I could never get around the officials"

Killian took a deep breath and turned her chin around to face him, "If your boy doesn't have a happy home" he paused, keeping her gaze as he stated firmly, "We'll adopt him"

Emma's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" her voice was small and soft, "You think we could?"

"We may not be ready for a child Emma but his is your boy and we _won't_ let him grow up alone" he stated firmly, "You and I both know that it's the worst fate imaginable. No one knows this better than you – at least I had Liam, but _you,_ god you had no one"

Emma pursed her lips to stop herself from crying out loud, "You'd...you would do that for me?" her voice broke.

"Of course, love. I'll do anything for you" he smiled, brushing her tears away, "If your boy doesn't have a happy home, we'll adopt him and raise him. All a child needs is loving parents Emma and I'm damn sure we both can be that"

Emma took a deep breath and clicked open the e-mail.

It had all the information about her son. Just two weeks after being born and sent to an adoption agency, a married couple had adopted him.

The couple, a Robin and Regina mills – a social worker and mayor respectively had adopted him naming him Henry. _Henry Mills,_ Emma smiled, a picture of the family popping up. A brown-haired man with a kind smile, standing with his arm around a gorgeous woman who just looked _bold._ There were two boys kneeling in front of them: a little boy with the most adorable dimples and the description said that that was _Roland_ , their younger son born four years after they adopted Henry.

Henry on the other hand had unruly dark hair ( _like his father_ , Emma thought) and deep big brown eyes that were crinkling with excitement. He was cute, her little child and from reading all the information possible about the couple (their job descriptions, family history, lack of criminal records, taxes, _taxes_ ), it was evident Henry was in good hands and happy.

Emma leaned back on the chair and sighed, a little smile forming her lips as she looked over the picture of her kid and traced his face with her finger.

"Emma?" Killian whispered, his hand stilling at her back and she turned towards him.

Taking his other hand she brought it to her lips, lightly kissing it as she murmured, "Thank you so much Killian. Thank you"

"Of course, love" he smiled back, his hand travelling up from her back to brush her hair away from her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Emma took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes. Finally I know he's good and happy and found a home, that's all that matters"

"Aye" he said standing beside her with his hand buried in her head.

"Just like I found mine" she whispered, leaning her head on his body.

"I found mine too" he whispered back, bringing his arms around her.

/-/

 **Hopefully you liked it :)**

 **Leave reviews please?**


	22. Chapter 22

**EDIT: Apparently there was some weird ass coding? Thank you for letting me know!**

 **So this is the end!**

 **Thank you everyone for favourting and sticking with this story. I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it as well :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who left reviews! Ily so much 3**

 **An epilogue to go! And, I have a "story" CS Prompts which is basically a collection of one-shots for all the prompts I get on tumblr for them. I will probably revisit this story through one shots on it so look out for that if you wanna. And I'm open to taking prompts any and for this particular story from Dec 14 onwards!**

 **Chapter 22**

They were huddled on his couch with the remnants of their Chinese take-out and beer cans scattered on the table in front of them and _Lost_ being played on Netflix (neither one of them had seen the show since they last saw it together so they got to continue it from where they last left off).

Killian's cellphone binged and after checking the message he groaned.

"What is it?" Emma smiled, brushing his ruffled sex hair away from his forehead. She already knew it was Liam – Killian always groaned as if he was frustrated whenever Liam called or texted but the little smile later always gave away his true feelings.

"Liam's been up my arse for Thanksgiving" he informed her, "After our little, ah, falling out, I'd refused to go down to Ireland for it"

Another text popped and he let out a little laugh, "Looks like he's got Belle on it too – she just messaged me saying that she's bringing a date along" His eyebrow furrowed, "date? But she was in Scotland when I last talked to her – she can't be dating?"

Another bing, "And now Elsa is telling me that her due date is two days after Thanksgiving and now as I quote her _"how could my newborn sweet little child not meet his infuriatingly stubborn yet lovely and caring uncle?"_ " Killian laughed and Emma snorted.

"She's right, you are infuriatingly stubborn" Emma teased, titling her head.

Killian raised his eyebrows as if in disbelief, " _I'm_ infuriatingly stubborn?" he huffed, "I think we both know who amongst us it that, my love"

Before Emma could retort back his cell phone binged again.

"What?" she asked as Killian laughed.

"It's Liam: _Please tell me you're bringing the lovely blond lass along with your sorry arse as I'm hoping you've finally told her you love her? And with some miracle she actually loves you too"_

Emma buried her hand in his hair, softly caressing it as Killian turned to her "What do you say, Swan? Thanksgiving in Ireland?"

"I thought you'd never ask" she crushed her lips onto his.

/

During the weeks leading up to the Ireland trip, Emma and Killian had fallen back into the familiar ease of their relationship along with a newfound emotional intimacy as now they knew that they loved each other and that nothing could keep them apart.

Emma had shown up at his office one day for lunch as they both agreed that it would put a stop to any gossip and reaffirm in everyone's mind that Emma was his girlfriend and not some raunchy office affair.

They had gone out on plenty of dates now that they didn't need to sneak around. Even accepted David and Mary Margaret's invitation for dinner (David still giving slightly dirty looks to Killian but smiling once Emma laughed till she had tears in her eyes at something Killian said). They met up with Ruby and Mulan and some of Killian's friends as well.

They were happy.

/

At Dublin airport they were met by the grinning face of Liam who waved enthusiastically with a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

Killian got to him first, leaving Emma's hand for a moment to hug his brother fiercely. Emma watched as the two men clapped each other on the back and after separating kept their hold on each other's arm as they muttered something that sounded like some British and Irish swear words. She smiled as she saw the raw emotion in both men's eyes, the love and adoration for each other shining through and she remembered all the late night conversations she's had with Killian where he talked about how Liam had raised him and he owed everything to him.

Liam left Killian's hold and bowed in front of Emma who giggled as Killian did this very often as well. "Hello, m'lady" he said, offering her the bouquet which she accepted with a thanks and a smile. It was bit awkward since Emma had previously talked to Liam quite a few times but in under very professional settings (except for when she accompanied him and Elsa for wedding shopping and at their wedding).

But by the time they were all hurled up in his black Mercedes, with Mr. Smee taking the wheel (poor guy never catches a break), Liam in the front and Emma and Killian in the back with their hands intertwined, Emma felt at ease.

The brothers were engaged in talking about the house Liam had just moved in (as soon as Emma heard the cost her eyebrows shot up and she drowned out the conversation), focusing on the beautiful scenery outside.

Once the car came to a halt outside a two-story house, they were greeted by Belle who was sitting on the front porch reading a book. She dropped her book and hurried towards them once she spotted the car, pulling Killian into a bone-crushing hug as he patted her hair. To Emma's surprise, Belle pulled her into an equally fierce hug as well.

Elsa sauntered outside hearing the noise and looked extremely pregnant with her belly slightly showing from her blue t-shirt.

"Elsa" Killian exclaimed as he ran up the stairs and kissed her cheek, nervous to hug her because of her belly.

"Finally!" she smiled at him, squeezing his biceps and turned to Emma.

"I'm so glad you're here Emma!" the woman spoke before Emma climbed up the stairs and carefully hugged her.

/

There was still a week left to Thanksgiving so they had done some sight seeing, Belle usually tagging along with them, not that either of them minded. She would usually ditch them some time later to go into a bookstore or to just sit in a coffee shop and work on the novel she was writing. She'd already seen Ireland and wasn't too interested, and as much as she was happy that her half-brother had found someone, she was kind of getting sick of the constant doey-eyes and all the PDA.

Killian had taken Emma anywhere and everywhere he could think of. And once they returned back by dinnertime, they'd eat with the family and then fall asleep in each other's arm in the guest room.

(It really helped that Emma was in the last few days of her period because Killian really did not want to face the endless teasing of his brother if he ever noticed any…noises)

/

Liam drove them to their childhood house, the huge mansion still giving an uneasy feeling in Killian's stomach as they rolled through the drive-way. Once inside, Emma sensed Liam's hesitation and thought maybe he needed some privacy with his brother so with a reassuring kiss to Killian, she disappeared in the mansion with the excuse of exploring (which she did – she wanted to see Killian's room).

Killian was staring at the humongous portrait of his parents when Liam came to stand beside him, "You think father is alive?"

"I don't bloody know. Nor am I interested in knowing" Killian seethed.

"You know I never truly blamed him? He loved mum a lot – you might not remember this you were very young. But after she died, he was practically a dead man, just breathing" Liam recalled, his throat tight with emotion, "Every ounce of life had left him Killian. He forgot your 5th birthday and when I yelled at him about it after you'd cried all night on my shoulder, he broke down, cursing himself to be a horrible father"

Killian gulped. Liam never talked about their parents, ever. And Killian never knew this story – all he knew was Liam telling him that father had left and was never coming back.

"You slept with me that night so he came into my room the next morning. He kissed us both and apologized to me. He gave me mother's ring which I gave to Elsa, and then left. He was sobbing the entire time and kept apologizing"

Killian felt unshed tears burning his eyes and when he looked at his brother, saw one lone tear fall down.

"I like to think he left us because he thought he was giving us our best chance and that it was not with him" Liam whispered, staring intently on the painting ahead, "I just hope to God I could be stronger than him for my child"

Killian turned towards his brother and gripped his shoulders painfully, "Listen to me Liam – I don't remember mum at all and not much of father. The only family I've known my entire life has been you. You've been my mother, father, brother, everything, so don't for a moment think you can't be a good father. The fact that you can see the good in father right now proves that you're going to be an excellent father"

"Thanks Killian" Liam smiled, brushing his tear away, "I'm sorry for turning things a little emotional"

"Don't worry brother" Killian smirked, "You have always been a drama queen"

Liam huffed at the accusation, muttering something under his breath along the lines of "look who's talking".

"This house just feels so dead, I wish we could brighten it somehow" Liam said, looking around their old house.

"It does need a paint job"

"Aye. Maybe we should get it renovated – it has been in mum's family for generations and who knows when they last renovated it"

Killian nodded and smiled as Emma peeked from the room beside. Liam smiled at her and headed upstairs to his old room, expressing his wish to see if he could take some of his old toys for the baby.

"You okay?" Emma wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Aye, love. Just talking about family" he replied, bringing his own arms around her.

/

Thanksgiving was as festive and clichéd as it could be. Elsa had ordered them all around from her place on the couch as they all struggled to get the dinner together, the siblings usually bickering over the _right_ way to make the stuffing, finally pouting as little children once Elsa shouted at them and Emma bit her lip to suppress the laugh threatening to slip.

They had all gone around saying their thanks, including each other in it and Emma had tears threatening to spill many times throughout the night as realization hit her that she actually had _someone_ and his lovely family to spend this holiday with. She did finally burst into tears by the end of the dinner when Elsa referred to her as "Aunt Emma" for her baby.

/

Killian had gifted her a beautiful necklace with an anchor on it once he took her out on the Jolly. He'd mention about how she didn't wear her swan necklace anymore that Neal had gifted her and thought she'd like to have something to wear around her neck. Emma let him put it on before she turned around and kissed the hell out of him.

That night before they got home, they went bar hopping in the city and were positively drunk as they held onto each other and climbed up the stairs to the guest bedroom, both needing the support as they could _really_ feel the alcohol flowing through their veins.

Once they pushed the door open and stumbled inside, Emma ran up to the bed and plopped down on it like a child, Killian following suit as he laid down beside her. They stayed like that for a moment, silently lying with their sides touching as they stared up at the ceiling, listening to the crickets chirping outside and the steady heartbeats of each other.

Finally Killian stood up, "It's late, Swan" he said and started undressing for bed, throwing the blue shirt Emma got for him on the sofa behind him.

"Mmmhh" Emma murmured, turning sideways to look at her boyfriend. She balanced her head on her elbow as she looked at him, _admired_ him – the lean tone of his body, the dark hair mapping his chest and leaving a trail down to his crotch. She smiled to herself as she remembered how the soft hair feels against her nipples, the way the muscles of his biceps rip when he's balancing himself above her, the way his long fingers splay over her hip and always end up inside her, stroking her. Emma doesn't even realize that she let out a moan slip her lips as she goes through all the memories of their bodies joined together.

Once she looked back up from the front of his jeans where the trail ended, she found him staring back at her with a raised eyebrow and a little smile playing on his lips.

"Don't look at me like that Swan" he grinned slightly.

"Like what?" Emma played coy, raising her eyebrows in the most innocent way.

"My love, I know when you're having filthy thoughts" he said, shucking his jeans off and grinning as he heard Emma breathe in sharply.

"I'm always having filthy thoughts about you" she teased and reveled in the way his eyes widened, loosing his cool composure for a moment.

"Bloody hell Emma" he whispered as he walked towards her, covering her body with his as their legs dangled down the bed. He brought a hand to her cheek and kissed her, their tongues tangling and hands roaming.

"Wouldn't Liam and Elsa hear us?" Emma spoke between kisses.

"Well, we'll have to be quiet then lass" he said, moving his lips to her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses until he reached her pulse point and sucked, making sure to leave a mark just so she could jokingly throw something at him in the morning when she notices it.

Emma pushed him off of her gently, earning a grunt from Killian as he was forced to stand. She stood before him and turned, moving her hair to the front.

He understood the implication and brought his hand to the zipper of her dress, lowering it till the end, which gave a little sneak of her purple undergarments. He brought his fingers up to her neck and lightly traced it, pushing the dress down to her shoulders and finally completely off of her.

He placed kisses along her shoulder, nipping here and there until he reached the back of her ear, biting at her earlobe as his hand unhooked her bra, throwing it on the floor behind him.

He ran a fingertip down her spine, applying slight pressure and stopping just above the waistband of her panties. Leaning down to press a kiss just below the back of her neck, his hands came around her hips to rest on her toned stomach. He ran his tongue to her earlobe, nipping at the sensitive flesh as his arms came up to cup her heaving breasts. He brought his thumbs on the already erect nipples and pinched them between his thumb and index finger, earning a moan from her as her head fell back on his shoulder, giving him better access to her neck.

With one hand still kneading a breast, the other travelled down to the front of her panty-clad mound, rubbing her through the material as she cried out his name. Emma groaned as she pushed her hips back to his and felt his arousal pressed to her ass. She held his hand over her panties and moved them under them, guiding his fingers through her wet folds as she breathed heavily.

Suddenly Killian turned her around and pushed her with his hips until she dropped down on the bed, giggling furiously. He pushed her back to the bedpost, laughing himself as well, and moved to hover over her.

She cupped his scruffy cheek as he stared intently at her, his dark blue eyes mixed with a bit red as the alcohol was flowing through both of their bodies. She leaned up with a smile, pressing her lips to his and he responded immediately, opening his mouth to allow her tongue in. She felt him cup her breasts, squeezing them tightly before she felt his touch between her thighs, Emma biting his lower lip in surprise as he circled her clit.

Trailing kisses down her body he finally reached her bare mound, brushing his nose over it as he separated her legs.

Emma waited for the usual teasing of light licks and kisses here and there, but gasped once she felt him lick a long strip at her heat followed by his continuous lapping at her juices

She felt completely drunk – not only on the alcohol, but on _him._ She looked down at him, his eyes shut as she saw his head move slightly with his tongue and her own hips moving in tandem with his mouth. Once she clutched onto his dark hair, his eyes flew open and met hers, smirking as he sucked on her clit and Emma wanted to slap him. She tugged his hair back painfully in warning and he winked, speaking with his mouth still touching her folds, "Desperate are we, love?"

"Shut up or I will sit on you" Emma sneered, earning a groan and a lift of his eyebrow from him.

"Sit on me?"

" _Aye"_ she mocked him, pulling his hair back as she felt her clit throb on the sudden neglect.

"Alright" he murmured and plopped down on the bed, grabbing a pillow from behind Emma and propping himself on it. He looked sideways to Emma and grinned, "Come on now, love. Don't leave a man waiting"

Emma felt a shiver run down her spine. She wasn't sure if they'd done this before or not, the alcohol making her memories fuzzy.

She moved to sit on top of him, her knees bent beside him and her wet folds on his chest. She pushed his unruly hair back from his forehead, leaning down to press a final kiss to his lips before she raised her hips and came closer to his face, her knees on either side of his face. Lowering herself down on him she gasped as she felt Killian's tongue at her entrance. He brought his hands to grab her thighs to keep her in place as she had lost all control of her body, his tongue, and lips, and teeth doing downright sinful things to her until she was on the edge.

Emma knew that it would take only a suck on her clit for her to come so she pushed back, sitting on his chest as he stared at her confused, "Swan?"

"Not like this" she whispered before she slid down his body, grabbing his cock and after giving it a few pumps, lowered herself on it. Groaning once Killian was fully sheated in her, Emma started to move, slowly and languidly at first but soon her thrusts becoming urgent. She was already so aroused and on the edge cause of Killian's excellent skills, but she wanted to come with him so she gritted her teeth and did her best to hold on.

Finally, she felt Killian pulsate inside her and she clenched her walls around him, sending both him and her over the edge as they climaxed together. She plopped down on him, his arms coming around her instantly.

The last thing she felt before she dozed off to sleep was Killian stroking her back and kissing her forehead.

/

Killian joined Liam in the kitchen as Elsa and Belle sat in the living room watching TV.

His brother gave him a shit-eating grin, "Good sleep last night?"

"Aye" Killian responded, unwilling to find out if his brother was genuinely asking or if he was teasing him. He and Emma had tried their best to remain as quiet as possible, even moving to the shower for round 2, as usually the grunts he slips and the way Emma screams his name and barks orders at him to _"goddamnit Killian just fucking move!"_ when he decides to tease her, would have woken up the entire house.

"So what's the plan?" Killian asked his brother, fiddling to find coffee in the cupboards.

"I was thinking you and Emma could go check on the house again?" Liam spoke tentatively, "not if you want to of course"

"We'll go" Killian smiled at his brother who clapped him on his back, "Still take it scrambled right?"

"Aye" Killian smiled, touched but not too surprised that his brother knew the way he liked his eggs. He'd cooked him breakfast for _years_ after all.

"And Emma?"

"Scrambled as well. Thanks!" Emma's voice came from behind as she emerged from upstairs, coming straight to Killian and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and sharing a secret little smile with him for the events of last night which they both could still feel in their bodies. She squeezed Liam's shoulder before she joined the women.

Killian's gaze lingered on the three women for a while, watching as Elsa and Emma were laughing at something Belle had said while she had herself turned pink. Watching his Swan smile so effortlessly, fitting right with his family so easily and just being so happy herself and making him happy…

"Dear Lord you're gone" he heard his brother snicker beside him.

Killian raised his eyebrows at him.

"Emma – you, you are a goner"

Killian looked back at Emma and found her looking back at him and she smiled, making his heart leap out of his chest.

"That I am" Killian confessed.

"Join the club. Our other member includes David; we have jackets" Liam winked, "now get your arse here and got those toasts buttered up. And strawberry jam for Elsa, little brother"

" _Younger"_ Killian corrected, rolling his eyes but smiling.

"Whatever you ponce"

/

They were just finishing up their breakfast when Elsa cursed loudly, making Emma jump as she'd never heard such a filthy word come out of her mouth.

"What is it, love?" Liam asked, his hands automatically finding hers.

"I think my water just broke" she said uncertainly.

"Oh bloody hell" Liam cursed and everyone set out to work.

Belle asked Emma to grab the baby bag from Liam and Elsa's room, while she called the hospital. Killian ran to get Elsa a blanket and then helped his brother pick her up, both moving towards the car as Belle followed still talking on the phone and Emma coming in last, clutching the bag on her shoulder and locking the door behind her.

/

Eva Jones was born healthy at 7:09 p.m. after many cups of coffee being exchanged between Killian, Emma and Belle once Elsa went into hours of labor, Liam by her side for every minute of it.

As the nurse gave the three a green light to go inside, Killian caught the slight and fleeting panic in Emma's gaze and he understood. She'd been thinking about her own pregnancy and Henry.

He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, my love. I'm here"

She smiled and led him inside to meet the newest member of _their_ family.

/

Killian was pretty sure this was the first time he'd ever held a baby, cradling the tiny little body in his arms. He felt a body pressed behind him and Emma's head rested on his shoulder as they both looked down at Eva. Elsa had fallen asleep, exhausted, and Killian had finally convinced Liam to rest as well. Belle had gone to get them some food to eat, leaving him and Emma alone with the baby.

"She's so beautiful Emma" he whispered as to not wake Elsa, and Liam who was clearly pretending to be asleep (does he not know they grew up together and is aware of all of his tricks?).

"She is" Emma cooed, "Look at those tiny little hands" she said and brought a finger to Eva's hand which she clutched onto automatically.

The baby yawned lightly, her entire face scrunching and both of them let out "awwws" as they saw her eyes flutter close. Killian knew he should probably lay her down on her crib but he sat back down on the couch instead, still holding her in his arms. Emma sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and one of her hand on his thigh.

Emma turned her head slightly to look at her boyfriend. Maybe it was the fact that she was here with him, blended in so perfectly with his family, that he was here all happy and making her happy, that they'd been through so much, but still emerged strong and together in the end. Or maybe that he was holding his brother and Elsa's tiny little daughter in his arms that Emma was suddenly wishing for this, for _more_ and _everything,_ that the words just slipped out of her mouth, "I love you Killian"

He smiled before he turned to look at her, "I love you too"

And she knew in that moment that they would make it to the end. Together.

The last thought Emma had as she slipped into a deep sleep, sated and happy in Killian's arms was how this hot asshole on whom she spilled her coffee at, changed her entire world for the better.

 **THE END**

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


	23. Epilogue

**I know this is long time coming and I apologize for the lateness. It was a mixture of exams, holiday business, secret santa fics, and procrastination but I somehow finally got this done.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me through this story! I have cherished each follow and like, and loved every review :)**

 **/**

 **Epilogue**

It was too hot.

Emma's eyes fluttered open as she registered a body pressed to her back and an arm slung at her middle. This wasn't an unusual sight except for the fact that the AC had stopped working and that Killian was practically wrapped on top of her, making them both burn up, their hot and sweaty limbs tangled together.

She tried to wiggle out of his hold to check on the air conditioning when she heard his voice, his words muffled as his mouth was pressed to the back of her neck, "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you burning up? It's so bloody hot!" she complained, feeling him chuckle behind her which happened every time she unconsciously slipped his vocabulary in her words. Not her fault the man used _bloody_ so frequently.

Emma moved his arm away from her and stood up, ignoring his complains at the loss of touch. She ran to their living room, clad only in a long t-shirt, and re-started the air conditioning again, sighing in relief as she felt it start up.

Once she was back in _their_ room, she checked the time and it was still 8 a.m and a Saturday. Usually by this time Killian is back from his morning run and preparing coffee. After much persuasion of initiating lazy morning enjoyable activities did she finally convince him to sleep in on the weekends, providing a much _pleasurable_ substitute workout in comparison to his run.

"Scoot over" she nudged his shoulder, "it's too hot to cuddle"

Killian whined and instead of moving, stood up. He picked her up on his shoulder, with his hand firm on her ass as she wiggles too much whenever he does this, and headed to the bathroom, "Nothing a shower can't handle, love"

/

Water sprayed down Emma's naked back, doing nothing for the fire burning all over her body as Killian kissed her thoroughly, running his hands over her stomach, hips, finally bringing them down to cup her ass. She stifled a moan as his arms creeped up to palm her breasts, pinching at her already hardened nipples, while his mouth sucked a mark on her neck.

She pressed tiny little kisses to his collarbone, her fingers tracing patterns over his lean stomach. She was chuckling against his chest, the hair there tickling her nose, when she heard him groan in frustration as she traced her fingers softly just above where he needed her touch the most.

" _Emma"_ he grunted, suddenly holding her tight around her waist and turning, pushing her until she was pressed up facing the glass wall of the shower, his naked body pressed behind her with his length digging onto her backside. He bit at her shoulder as his hands moved over her bare mound.

"Open your legs, my love" he whispered, licking up from the back of her neck to her earlobe. Emma obliged – there wasn't much she could do once she was this turned on, willing to do anything just to feel him, his fingers, his mouth, his cock, _anything_ inside of her, building her to the release she desperately needed.

She cursed his name out loud as she felt his fingers rub against her wet folds, leaning behind on him. His other hand travelled up her stomach, until it was wedged between her breasts. His fingers circled her clit, drawing slow circles before she felt him move, his fingers brushing against her folds once again. She bit her lip in anticipation once he used his knee to get her to open her legs wider, knowing he was going to slide his fingers inside her now.

Emma gasped in surprise when instead of his fingers, she felt him at her entrance, and before she could catch her breath, he pushed himself inside her in one fluent thrust. "Move" Emma breathed and he complied, rutting his hips against her as he put a steady pace. One of his hand was back at her clit, rubbing a bit furiously on the swollen nub, while the other was groping her breast.

It was too much – the feel of him inside her, stretching her, his fingers on her clit making her shiver, and his hand tightly grasping her breast. Emma felt her release starting to build in her toes, and she knew it was moments before she came, her knees suddenly feeling like jelly. Wanting to anchor herself in order to avoid an embarrassing trip to the ER, she moved her hands which were flat on the glass wall to behind her, circling his neck with hers and pulling him down, forcing him to press kisses at her neck.

She came, loud and shivering as she saw stars behind her eyes. She clenched her walls around him and within moments he came too, his head dropping to her shoulder as emptied himself inside her.

Once their breathing evened out and their hearts weren't thrumming wildly, Emma rasped, "You just made me burn up even more, Killian"

/

Emma sighed loudly once she took her heels off, picking them up in one hand and wrapping the other around Killian's waist again.

"We can go home if you're tired, darling" he said, tightening his hold on her waist.

"Let's sit on that bench for some time. I don't wanna leave yet" Emma nodded her head towards the bench facing the water a few steps away from them.

They settled on it, Emma resting her head on his shoulder and her fingers laced with his.

"I'm feeling so bloated, I ate way too much"

"The food was excellent, I ate way too much too"

"Ya. Thanks for that" Emma pressed a quick kiss to his scruffy cheek, earning a smile from him. He had taken her to the Italian restaurant they went to for lunch the first time ages ago to meet Belle and discuss over his will.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the soft waves in the water before Killian finally broke the silence as he cursed, "Oh _fuck!"_

Emma turned to him and snorted, watching his disgusted expression as a pigeon had shit on his shoulder. She rummaged through her purse to find a tissue, and handed it to him. He took it with a 'thank you' and wiped it off.

"Bloody hell" he ran quickly to the garbage can on their right to throw the tissue and then settled back down beside her.

"Do you think a pigeon chooses a particular person? It could've done this anywhere!" he complained.

"It probably chooses one. Like _this, I'm gonna choose this person to shit on_ " Emma said in a low voice, "That's why it shit on you and not me" she teased.

Killian quirked an eyebrow up, "Oh really?"

"The evidence is there! It specifically chose to shit on you and not me. It was a "fuck you" from the pigeon"

"Probably paying for my sins in another life"

"Probably paying for your sins in this life" Emma teased, and laughed once she saw his eyebrows shoot up and he hit the exposed skin on her thigh lightly, teasing her.

She hit him back on his thigh, and laughed once she earned another one from him on her shoulder now.

After a few rounds of this, Emma's hand accidently hit a bit north of his thigh and he cursed in pain, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she laughed, bringing her hand to his crotch and soothing it, thankful that no one was around.

"You hit me in the nuts" he said, watching her hand running over the zipper of his pants.

"I'll kiss it better when we get home" she let out between giggles as Killian burst out laughing too.

Killian felt his heart swell from the sight of Emma laughing whole-heartedly, her eyes crinkling and her entire body shaking with her giggles, and he could not way any longer.

Sodding all his preparation of weeks, phone calls to Liam, Elsa, and the Nolans, little trip to Mulan's Starbucks, everything…he blurted out, "Marry me".

Emma's expression changed instantly, her eyes widening in shock and her mouth hanging open as her hand on his crotch stilled, "What?"

"Marry me" he repeated, more firmly.

"Killian" she smiled, shaking her head slightly as this was not what she was expecting at all. Not that she hadn't thought about it – of course she had, and maybe every time she saw the ring on Mary Margaret's finger, or Elsa referring to Liam as her husband to others, or even the ridiculous _Say Yes to the Dress_ coming on television, she felt a flutter of yearning in her heart. She wanted this, she wanted it with _him._

Killian slipped immediately to kneel on one knee in front of her, taking both of her hands in his as he saw her lips form into a smile and tears brimming her eyes.

"Emma" he whispered, "I was going to do this later tonight but sod it. I can't wait. Emma the moment I met you, the moment you walked into my life, spilling your coffee on me, I knew my life would never be the same. You have made me happier than I could ever imagine possible and I would like to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I love you more than anything in this world and promise to love you more every day" he smiled as he saw the tears streaming down her face, "Swan, will you marry me?"

She brought her hands to his shoulder and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately.

Killian looked up at her once they separated, finding her lips formed into a huge smile and her emerald eyes shining.

"I take that as a yes?" he joked, quirking an eyebrows up.

"Yes" Emma breathed out, brushing her nose with his.

"Well, the ring is at home, my love, since I was planning to do this at home tonight"

"Let's go home then"

/

Emma entered the apartment, giggling in pure happiness, as she felt giddy with excitement. She hadn't even bothered with taking off her heels and was heading straight to their room but stopped in her tracks once she spotted a Starbuck's coffee cup on their table in the living room. She quirked an eyebrow in confusion as she was pretty sure it wasn't here when they had left the apartment.

She walked towards it and picked the ordinary white cup up.

As soon as she picked it up she knew something was wrong.

The cup was very light, indicating it obviously did not have any liquid in it. Emma opened the lid and gasped, her hand going straight up to her mouth just like the cliché.

Inside the cup were a dozen of little pink middlemist flower petals. But the most important part was the diamond ring perched right in the center of it. She looked up to find Killian smiling at her.

"May I?" he whispered, taking the cup from her hands.

"Yes" she nodded, and cursed herself as she could feel the tears threatening to spill again.

He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. He kept his hold on her as she brought her hand up to examine the ring.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed – she was pretty sure she had seen this ring before. A foggy memory of jewelry stores and Liam and Elsa, and a question about her Swan necklace came up and she gasped once she realized the reason for the familiarity.

"Killian is this the ring I liked when we went jewelry shopping for Liam and Elsa's wedding return gifts?"

"Aye" he smiled, biting his bottom lip.

Emma felt her heart swell. It was such a tiny moment ages ago, when they weren't even dating. Yet he remembered.

"When did you buy this?"

"When we came back from Ireland after Thanksgiving. I knew I wanted to be married to you in Ireland so the week we were back I bought the ring" he grinned, "I just waited six bloody months to ask you" he brought his hand up to scratch behind his ear, sheepishly.

Emma grabbed the labels of his suit and pulled him to her.

The only thing she wore as she slipped into sleep with his arms around her was the ring, and a promise of spending forever with her sexy blue-eyed ex-boss on whom she spilled coffee and a thank you to Starbucks.

 **THE END**

Reviews are always appreciated :) I'm open for prompts if you have for one-shots of this universe. You can PM me or send me a message on tumblr (my url: icapturedkindness)


End file.
